


Immoral

by RachelZimon



Series: Immoral [1]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Contains OCs, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZimon/pseuds/RachelZimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took my brother's accident as an opportunity. I left Peach Creek, my sisters, and my friends, or lack of as the case was, and put everything behind me. A new school, new friends, a new life... it's too bad the past has a horrible habit of catching up with you.</p><p>CURRENTLY UNDER REWRITE UNDER IMMORAL: REAWAKENED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the first chapter of this story the January of 2010 on FF. Of course with it's recent downfall and stupidity I've decided to move sites. This will account to the improvement in the writing over the course of this.  
> This fic is from Marie's point of view and does contain a decent amount of original characters. You've been warned.

Immoral

Prologue

Trust me, when I say that living in s trailer park doesn't mean your life is simple. It the opposite really. Sure it's faster to clean, with it being so small but, something has to have happened to drive you to such a dump as the Peach Creek Trailer Park.

Mom's been through some tough times, too tell the truth I has actually happy when I mom got her tubes tied. When a woman has three children with different men in a matter of three years, something has to be wrong.

Mom doesn't like to talk about her ex's, which I can understand being in her position, but sometimes my sister's and I would like to know about how to avoid the mistakes she made. I don't know what happened to Lee, and May's dad's, they come around every so often for visits, but I have no idea who drove who away in the relationship.

But I know what happened with my dad.

He got another girl pregnant, even worse it was around the same time Mom got pregnant too. He was forced to choose, and I think it's kind of obvious who he choose. He still comes to visit at least, and he always brings my half brother around, which is strangely nice. My half brother's name is Davey, and he's a great guy, we get along extremely well considering the circumstances on how we both got onto the world.

He cool you know, with black hair and thick glasses. May and Lee seem to like him too, though I think they feel awkward around him still. To tell the truth, I think the only reason my Mom even puts up with my Dad coming around, is the fact me and Davey get together so well.

Even considering the drama in my home, life was good. Life was very good. I wasn't failing school, I may have come close in math I few times but I did pass. Davey was constantly coming over for visits; we often hung out in the park. The stares form the other kids were hilarious, we never did tell them that we were siblings. My sister's and I still bugged the Ed's to death, watching them run was so fun. It didn't hurt that Double D was definitely a total cutie.

But of course all good things have to come to an end sometime. I was 13 when it happened. Davey and my Dad got into an accident, a bad one. And because of that one drunk driver who thought, he wasn't so drunk, my brother hasn't walked since. I should be thankful he was even alive, but I was 13. What else was I supposed to think of? He would never be able to run with me again, or go to the park with me and swing on the swings.

It wasn't long after that causing trouble didn't seem so appealing. I stopped chasing the Ed's, I stopped doing homework, most of the time I didn't even bother going to school. For days at a time all I could do was walk to the park and sit down on the swings. I would sit there for hours, staring blankly off into space.

No one but my sister's even bothered to come near and check up on me. People looked relieved that I was depressed, at least that's the way it seemed. Everyone looked so happy running around, playing, even the people that fell for Eddy's latest scam seemed way too happy. Don't they realize that in the matter of a second their ability to walk could be taken away like that? People take that for granted.

I couldn't take the happy faces; that's why I left Peach Creek. I moved to the town over to live with my Dad and Davey.

Surprisingly enough the girl my Father left my Mom for ended up leaving him. Talk about irony huh?

I didn't want to leave Peach Creek, but I wasn't about to leave my brother alone. I was his only sibling; he needed me to help him. And I guess I needed to help him, so that all those overly happy faces would stop pestering me like flies.

In all I'm not sad I moved, I still see my sister's, and it's nice that I'm the one to take Davey to physical therapy every week here in Windsville. Its funny that even after three years, the doctors are still hopeful as hell that Davey will make it out of his chair. But were both 16 now and we known better. I want to believe it's helping him, and according to the doctor's it is. But they don't now Davey like I do and it's taken a toll on him. He's sick of it, I know he is.

I here for him though and he knows that, and I'm glad that I am. Even though he's in a wheelchair, after a while the crazy happy faces did go away. But I'm not taking any chances for them to come back.

Though every so often I swear that since the day I left Peach Creek those damned kids have been smiling wide ever since.


	2. In The Life of a Teenager With Authority Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie elaborates on the last three years of her life only to have the past come and slap her in the face.

Chapter 1: In the Life of a Teenager with Authority Issues

Our school's name is really…vague. You'd think troubled youth, would be easy to describe right? Yeah, it's not. This school takes in all types, if you have a learning disability, you're in!! Don't like authority, oh wow your in! Do your parents think you're a vampire? YOUR IN!

I don't think there's anybody they turn down, the only reason this place doesn't have student flowing right out the doors is because most parents don't like the idea of their child being in a school for 'troubled youth'. Not that it matters really; like I said it's a vague term.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at myself; I had really changed from when I was younger. I don't know why, but I had a feeling in my gut lately and it was bringing my back to Peach Creek each time. It really annoyed me.

If you were to look at me, I bet you wouldn't recognize me at first. My hair was still blue, but it was longer, down to my shoulder blades long. It was pretty unmanageable, poofy and shit; I always have to keep it up in one of those half bun things so it's not in my way, much. I've got some trinkets in it too, mainly because I like them, and it distracted people from the knots in my hair. Very simple really, a large skull clip with bland black chopsticks coming out the back.

I think I've become addicted to make-up though, with all those crazy coloured eye shadows I have I cant help myself from going a little slap happy. Lately my favourite was a mix of yellow and green with a touch of violet, but like always it was topped off with thick black eyeliner. It was pretty funky, but at my school for troubled youth, this kind of stuff was considered normal.

When I left Peach Creek, I had only just gotten my ears pierced; now well they aren't the only thing that's pierced anymore. I got my nose, my eyebrow, three in my cartilage and two in the lobe of each ear; my navel was my most recent. Carrie had talked me into that one. My dad often compares me to a pin cushion, its all in good fun but after a while it gets irritating. Really irritating.

I looked down at myself; I was dressed and ready for school. Even stranger I was on time for once; usually I end up coming to school by second period. Not because I'm one of those girls who takes forever to get ready, I just really like sleeping in.

I picked at my chokers; the smaller one was tight with a large old style buckled placed in the middle, while the larger one was pretty loose, bright green with silver spikes decoratively placed around it. Call me goth, punk, emo, I really don't care. I just have different tastes is all; I couldn't care less what you call me.

Something was up with me that day though; I managed to put on clothes that didn't break the dress code, my hair actually looked okay for once, I had most of my homework done. For some reason I kept thinking that this wasn't going to be one short day in the life of a teenager with authority issues.

I left my bathroom and walked down the stairs to the main room. Davey was sitting in his chair quietly slurping on a glass of milk. After spending three years in that thing he sure has become accustomed to it. He can go to the bathroom, get into bed, change most of his clothes (he still has some trouble with pants and underwear); he is more than capable at taking are of himself. I was admittedly proud of him for that, though I'm pretty sure most of that came from the fact I didn't need to give him diaper changes anymore.

"Hey sis," he happily said as he finished off his milk and rolled over to me with a smile on his face. I looked down on at him; I think going to the same school as me changed some things about him. Like the fact he also has his eye brow pierced along with the right corner of his lip. Though really he's still the same Davey, cool and charming with that same mop of black hair and thick glasses.

"Ready for school," I asked grabbing my bag and flipping it on my back. He nodded and quickly made his way to the door. I quickly took his bag and attached to a holder on the back of his chair. I walked outside down the ramp and onto the side walk Davey rolling happily behind.

"Is something happening at school," I asked as we made our way down the street like we normally do. It certainly seemed like a short day in the life of a teenager with authority issues, it just didn't feel like one. Something was definitely off with me today, and it was really starting to piss me off.

"Yeah," he replied smoothly while we made a few sharp turns down yet another road, "remember that announcement a couple days ago?"

"We have announcements?"

He groaned, "Yeah, Mr. Larter said that another school would be coming over to 'learn to respect' the differences in our schools. There supposed to arrive today."

"Really? Well that is something. Probably a school full of sticks… HEY! Do you want to give them a bit of a 'troubled youth' greeting?"

Davey shook his head wildly, "NO! Last time I agreed to one of your pranks, you, Carrie, and Vamp ended up in a tree, upside down mind you, and I got stuck in a ditch right underneath!"

"Yeah but the toilets in all the washrooms were over-following for a week!"

"I still don't understand how you managed that."

"Well all you have to do is-"

"No, you know what never mind, I don't want to know."

I smiled and looked up at the school in front of us, it wasn't fancy, it wasn't new, and it wasn't sleek. It was bland really, with a large fence surrounding it, and dull painted walls full of graffiti. But it had been good to me.

I saw Carrie's parents drop her off a couple feet beside me. She popped out of the back seat after blowing a quick kiss to each of her parents and speedily found a way to hug me without resisting on my part.

I rolled my eyes at her; she's one of the better people here, and most interesting. She's got pure white hair, with a large pink streak down the side bang, and its short really short at the back, but her bang it almost reaches down to her collar bone. She has her cheeks pierced, that's right her cheeks, on her face, as well as the middle of her lip and a couple up her ears. Her clothes are usually sophisticated and lacy but she always has something on that totally says otherwise.

Amazingly she has the voice of an angel; seriously this girl is an opera singer. A freaking soprano opera singer, she's even won a bunch of competitions to boot! I think she hold the title for 'Best in Country: Under 20'. Yeah she's that good and the music teacher takes full advantage of that every time there's a soprano solo in a song.

She released me from her death hug a reached down to give my brother the same treatment, only difference was he eagerly hugged her back.

She looked back at me with her bright pink eyes, the exact shade as the stripe in her hair. Don't even ask me how she managed that one!

"Are you okay, you're staring off into space darling," She stated with a sharp frown as she tugged on one of the loose locks covering my eye. I chuckled and pushed away her hand.

"I'm fine, but a stupid stickler school is going to show up today, aren't they?"

"Yeah, another school is coming today so? Oh do you want to-"

"If you girl's dare pull a giant prank, I am not going to cover your asses," Davey warned wagging his finger warily.

I laughed and messed up his hair a little, "But I here Mr. Larter has our Dad's number on speed dial now, I would hate to let that be wasted."

"He pushes that button enough as it is Marie."

"I bet the number on its even worn away," Carrie added in with a giggle and a clap.

I shot a look and mumbled that she wasn't helping. She shrugged and started walking toward the schools front door, quickly turning around to make sure we were following. We were but she turned around again anyway with a puzzled look, "What school is coming today anyway?"

Davey looked at her with a smile, "I think it's called Peach Creek P.S."

I spun around and looked at him, my heart racing as if someone had just shocked me. I gulped with furrowed brows and spoke softly, "What school?"

"Peach Creek P.S," He repeated normally with a slight frown on his face when he saw the expression on my face. I bit my lip and turned to back to the front of my school, I could see yellow buses already arriving near the teacher's parking lot.

I groaned as I gently let out the only word that I could muster, "fuck."


	3. The Reason to Sleep through Assemblies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face arrives and Marie isn't too happy about it.

Immoral

Chapter 2: The Reason to Sleep through Assemblies

I ghosted with Davey through the school, stopping at my locker to dump my bag off. I didn't bother taking anything for any of the periods before lunch. Mr. Larter's assemblies had a tendency to take up a lot of time with unnecessary details. Usually they make perfect nap time session's but I doubt I'd be able to fall asleep when my past had just walked off a damn school buses 20 minutes ago. I took a long breath in and took just as much time to let it out before I closed my locker, clicked the lock, and faced my brother below me.

He sympathetically smiled and reached out giving my hand a quick squeeze. I guess he wasn't so oblivious to how hard it was for me to leave Peach Creek after all. He let my hand go and placed both of his hands on the wheels on his chair. He nudged his head to the side asking me if we should get to class.

"Go on ahead," I said stuffing my hands in the pockets of my baggy black pants, "I'll see you in the assembly."

He nodded flashing me another cat-like smile before rolling off to the service elevator. I gulped as I walked slowly down the hallway. I glanced at the office and shook my head, as fun as it would be to punch someone out knowing Mr. Larter he'd find someway to get me into the assembly.

I steadily pushed myself into the girl's washroom and clung onto the porcelain rims of the nearest sink. I looked up at myself in the mirror, my freckles looked so bright today, and I swear my hair looked shorter.

I groaned. Why the fuck was I getting so worked up over this? I mean they were only staying for the day…probably. I bit down on my lip. There was no way I would be able to face them after I just disappear to another town. Knowing May she probably made up some bull-shit story about why I wasn't here, something to keep me reputation alive. She knew how much I loved the fact I could make kids pee their pants with so much as a glance.

Don't get me wrong I still love having power over people who piss me off, but they were fewer in number now. When you're in a school where everyone was different, like you, but still different…it makes it hard to beat up certain people. Damn I sound like such a wuss saying that.

I ran my one of my hands through the lose locks of hair at the front of my face. The cool spikes on my wristbands grazing my scalp and the red nail polish shinning underneath the dim light.

What would seeing them all be like even, that and Peach Creek had a huge high school, but that's what you get for connecting the junior high and the high school together, still could they actually bring the whole school. With the funds I could remember them having…they could probably only manage one grade. I gulped and pleaded to myself, hoping that it wasn't the 11th grade they brought.

With one last mental scream of hope I swallowed a large breath and walked out from the bathroom hunched over with my hands once again stuffed in my pants. I walked through the halls, the sound of footsteps rushing around on the floor above me. I must have missed the principal announce that there was an assembly now. I smirked softly but it quickly dispersed as I reached those large brown doors to the auditorium. I pushed them open, happy to see that it was empty and took my normal seat at the back, right beside the wheel chair area for Davey.

It was a matter of seconds before students began to flood the room and fill the chairs. I put on a cocky face anytime anyone looked my way and smiled. I guess you could say I was pretty popular here…but in reality I just knew most of the student body like any other student here. We were all very chummy with each other.

Carrie took her seat on the other side of me once she made it to the back, after a quick death hug of course. I smiled at her along with a quiet laugh; this was going to be a very awkward and most likely painful day. I may as well put on a brave face for little Ms. Carrie Blanche and Davey. They were both way to sensitive.

"Are you okay sweetie," she asked her voice laced with honey and sugar as always while she clung to my arm in a childlike fashion.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay," I lied patting her arm. She made a funny face at me for a few minutes but when my answer wouldn't budge she gave up and looked up toward the stage.

After a few moments my vision disappeared behind someone's hand, it wasn't hard to guess.

"Vamp," I asked simultaneously with Carrie, her eyes must have been covered too. Damn this guy had big hands.

"Correct," he beamed removing his hands and giving the two of us a quick squeeze from behind.

I turned to face him and smiled, "Did you remember to change your shoes today?"

He face turned bright red with embarrassment, while one of his hands flew up to his green hair and tugged at the locks lightly.

"Opps," He muttered looking down at his feet and laughing quietly. I leaned over and looked down passed his skinny jeans, looks like I was right yet again; he forgot to change out of his dance shoes.

I guess it was to be expected with this guy as dedicated to ballet as he is to well Carrie and I. He looked back up at me with his brown eyes and shrugged awkwardly. I reached and fixed the collar on his sleeveless turtle neck and tapped his cheek, "Hey, this way you can spin as much as you want at lunch."

"Stop that," he hissed playfully as he pushes my hand away form his cheek, he hated people touching his face if you weren't making out with him…which was exactly the reason I always did.

Vamp's real name was Vladimir, but that's not the reason we call him Vamp. We all do fro two reasons, one being that he has his bottom lip pierced on both his left and right giving him the appearance of fangs in pictures, and secondly because the reason he ended up here was because his parents were sure he was a vampire and didn't want him in an environment where he could hurt the other kids. Pretty retarded I know but hey, it is a school for troubled youth.

Davey rolled up into his spot with a smile and looked to each of us, "Well looks like were all here."

"The assembly should be starting soon, "Vamp murmured, "Hey Marie you should probably go to sleep now so we can figure out how to hide you before it starts."

"I'm not going to sleep this time," I told him blandly.

"Why not? You always sleep through assemblies…it's like one of your things."

"My things," I asked warily turning around enough to let him know I was paying attention for once.

"Yeah, like something you do a lot like… come late to school, or give any guy that makes a pass at you a bloody nose, or the fact you wear two chokers! They're some of your… things!"

"Right," I said sarcastically only to get poked in the shoulder by Carrie.

"He's right; you do have a lot of habits like that."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do," Davey piped, "I live with you. I should know!"

"Okay, I'm just a little out of it today," I defended pulling at a small lock of hair I pulled free from my messy up-do.

"It has to do with the kids coming from Peach Creek today doesn't it," Carrie frowned trying to grab my attention back from my hair to her.

"Yeah," I gave in with an empty expression, "I'll answer all your questions at lunch okay. I don't want to get myself too worked up before I even know if it's them coming here today."

"Alright," Vamp sighed flicking around with my hair, "But you have to answer every question, no passes."

"Okay, okay… now stop touching my hair! The stupid assemblies starting!"

"Alright children, settle down," Mr. Larter said louder than needed into the microphone, "As you all should know today the children from Peach Creek arrived to learn about the differences in our school and about respect. With summer break only a month away I understand that you are all a little edgy but I hope you will all be on your best behaviour, and give our guests a true experience from Windsville's School for Trouble Youth."

I watched as the students of Peach Creek walked in slowly, their faces swinging back and forth as they attempted to drink in every detail of the room. Most of them looked a little frighten, I smirked, well they were in a room full of society's outcasts. And I had a feeling that most of the people catching their eyes had more than one piece of metal in their faces…which was pretty much almost the entire student body.

I ducked out of sight the moment one even dared look my way…shit I recognized that boy.

Kevin.

This was the grade 11 kids. I bit on one of fingers to stop myself from screaming out loud. Please don't let him be here, please oh please oh please don't let him be here. I'm not ready God dammit!

I felt Carrie gently rub my back with her hand and heard everyone else coo over my limp body. I felt so weak and disgusting. I mean fuck c'mon, here I was hiding from a bunch of kids I used to know. Heck they probably wouldn't even recognize me, but something was stopping me from getting up and looking like the proud and cocky person I was. I couldn't budge; my stomach was in knots and churning.

Shit…I think I'm going to barf.

Why was this such a big deal for me? I forced myself up but the sight sent me back down immediately.

He was here! Oh fuck he was here.

I felt my stomach tighten once more, only this time it felt like someone punched me in the gut after breathing me up, and throwing me into a shallow ditch. I could already feel my cheeks flush. C'mon how can he possibly make me feel like this after three fucking years?!

Why the fuck did you have to show up Edd?


	4. My Big Fat Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie, Davey, and Vamp are assigned "shadows" from Peach Creek.

I was finally able to sit up when everyone from Peach Creek was seated at the front of the auditorium. It was hard to see them past the back of everyone's head, but I could vaguely make out who was who.

"Okay calm down everyone," Mr. Larter preached into the microphone, which quickly demanded everyone's attention. Trust me when I say this man could be pretty damn scary when he wanted to be, so it's best not to be on his bad side.

"Alright children," he started up again once everyone was silent," Here's how it's going to go. Over the weekend I sent out forums to your parents. These forums are housing forums. What's going to happen is that every student whose family sent back a forum with a 'yes' is going to be assigned a student from Peach Creek PS. What ever student is assigned to you will be your shadow for the next two weeks."

TWO WEEKS!?

SHIT, SERIOUSLY!? This was bad very bad, but then again maybe Dad replied with a 'no'! Yeah maybe he finally told Mr. Larter to go fuck himself!

…

Okay…I'm doomed.

"These students will go home with you at night, and you will take them to all your classes during the day. Two weeks means that you will have to spend this weekend with them. You are expected to show them around town and give them a good time. Now I have checked and everyone assigned to a student from Peach Creek is taking an art elective this semester. In your art elective you will put together a presentation which will be presented next Friday. Now shall we assign who will be with whom?"

No one in the crowd said a thing; for once we all remained silent, glaring at our Principal with glassy eyes.

He nodded to a chubby woman beside him who came up beside him, sharing the microphone and stand.

"Hello, I am Ms. Butterberry, and I am a vice principal from Peach Creek PS. And let me just say it is so wonderful of you all to let us into your school and allow us to learn and appreciate your ways as a school," she spoke softly, and when she heard no peep form the crowd she continued by taking a hat full of paper slips off from the floor, "Now, Mr. Later and I decided that the best way to decide who goes with who is for me to randomly pick a name of one of my students out from this hat and assign them to the next person on Mr. Larter's list."

I groaned and slouched over in my seat, nervously picking at the stud in my nose.

"Now let's start," she said sticking her hand into the hat and pulling out a small slip, "Nazz!"

Mr. Larter joined in next with the name the student she was assigned to, "Fredrick Wordchester. Fredrick, come up here please…you too Nazz."

I watched warily as Nazz reluctantly walked up onto the stage, her blonde hair bobbing up and down as she walked.

Still as gorgeous as ever I see.

Fredrick dragged himself onto the stage and shook Nazz's hand. She smiled cautiously, all to happy to stuff her hands in her pockets once Fredrick had let go.

They were soon moved up stage, where name after name more students pilled up.

Soon there were only a two or three Peach Creek students sitting in the front row.

"Eddward," Ms. Butterberry cheerfully called only to have Mr. Larter call a very familiar name after.

"Vladimir Cooper."

Carrie and I turned around to face Vamp. My cheeks flushed and finally fading from when the woman had just called Edd's name.

I watched as my tanned friend got up from his seat ruffling his green hair and started to make his way to the stage. I remember to keep low as everyone watched him leave his seat in which I was in front of. I cannot be seen.

Not just yet.

"And now Eddy," Ms. Butterberry giggled.

"And his student representative or representatives in this case are Davey Dubois and Marie Kanker-Dubois."

Haha…poor couple of suckers got stuck with Eddy….

OH MY FUCKING GOD!

I'M ONE OF THOSE SUCKERS!

Davey wheeled out of his spot, turning to me with a frown. I took a deep breath in, and got up; trying my best to close out the whispers and gasps that the children of Peach Creek making from the stage. I saw many cringed and attempt to hide behind their student attendants. I smirked; I guess they still remembered me.

It was eerie how everything went silent as I walked down the aisle to the stage; my head held high, and the only thing to be heard was the clicking of my heels ageist the tiled floor and the rolling of Davey's chair in front of me. I felt as though I was talking my final walk to the guillotine. Seeing them scared, this was supposed to make me happy. It used to make me ecstatic. Instead all it did was make me sick.

Damn, I really had gone soft…

I watched as Ms. Butterberry took a look at me and gasped…I guess she recognized me too. I did spend more than enough time in the office, so it wasn't surprising.

"Marie," she piped, "What are you doing here? You never left a forwarding address when you left the school all those years ago!"

'How on earth did she even remember that,' I though giving her a confused look before walking up the small stair case and bringing out the board to put over it so Davey could come up. I walked back down the board and pulled Davey up from the back of his chair.

I didn't need to turn around to know that the people whom I used to terrorize were staring right through, probably in shock that I was being compassionate to someone. I took my time to turn around…just waiting for someone to start yelling bloody murder. When it never came I looked to Ms. Butterberry.

"No, I guess I didn't."

The room stayed silent even after I spoke, still paralysed at the sight of being here, in front of them. This must have been just as awkward for them as for me. I glanced over at Vamp, but avoiding looking at Double D, and then over to Carrie in the audience who looked as if she was about to cry for me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"All right," I groaned, "where's the pip-squeak?"

"Marie," Mr. Later mumbled with his regular "hold your breath" tone.

"Yeah, I know. Watch my language," I relied sharply. This was getting way too much to bear, with my stomach getting tighter every moment, and my head getting dizzy. The last thing I need was some old guy breathing down my neck about my "language". After all, the main reason I ended up in this dump was because of my authority problems.

"Seriously though where is he," I repeated my throat going dry.

"I'm right here Kanker," A heard the overly familiar voice growl.

I chuckled and spun on my heel to face, only to get an eye of the logo on his shirt. I looked up to get a glance at his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK," I yelled extremely surprised at the sight.

He was fucking huge! I mean seriously, he might almost be as tall as Ed, who by the looks of it was easily over six feet tall. And trust me, I am not short. Most guys are only taller than me by an inch, if that at all!

"Marie, watch your language," Mr. Larter strictly barked from behind me. I rolled my eyes again just as Davey rolled up beside me and looked Eddy up and down. Eddy reached out to shake my brother's hand with a scowl on his face, but Davey just swatted it away.

"I don't like you," he stated blandly (which in return earned a frustrated groan from behind us), "and if you ever talk to me sister with that tone again. Well let's just say the school body outnumbers out in weight, as unbelievable as that might be fatso."

"SISTER," I heard Ed scream at the top of his lungs, scaring the crap out of the boy beside him, "OH NO EDDY! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE NOW! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!!"

I felt a low growl make its way up the back of my throat; I really did not need to take this.

"All right kids, it's almost time for second period it seems why don't you all skidaddle and show your partner to your next class, and try to get along," Mr. Later stressed as he shipped us off the stage and out of the auditorium, "After all your all stuck with each other for the next two weeks!"

And a very long two weeks it was going too be.


	5. Drake, the Douche of All Douches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You only get a first impression once. You only get a first re-impression once as well. Marie realizes she has terrible timing with both of these.

Immoral

Chapter 4: Drake, the Douche of All Douches

You all should really take a note on this; my life is difficult as is. I don't need some fatso living in my house, lying on my couch, eating my secret stash of chocolate or stinking up my bathroom or sleeping anywhere near my room of which the guest room is right beside! And I definitely did not need him degrading me in front of all my friends, the only people who really understand me other than my family. Even worse, they recognized me, everyone form Peach Creek recognized me and everyone from the eleventh grade in that auditorium realized that I, the bad-ass unbreakable never mess around with Marie, had once known these strangers coming in on our territory. In fact she was one of them at one point.

And new spreads fast here, it's only a matter of time until everyone about me and my life here reaches the ears of all those damned Creekers and everyone here learns of my past in Peach Creek.

Yes, Creekers, they've already been titled.

So, no I am definitely not happy with this. I bet you think I would be huh? I'd be happy to see that old dream boat Double D and I'd be happy and proud to show off my school for troubled youth…well I am not. This was the last thing I wanted…

You can't just disappear for three years and expect everyone to go on as is. There's going to be questions, and misunderstandings and most likely even pain on my part. All this trip could possibly do is open old scars, of which I have many, with most here today.

Oh lord, school is almost over and I have things I need to do and I don't mean need like want, I mean need as in need. I hate to say it but moving in with my dad came with responsibilities. Responsibilities which I unfortunately had to rise to and meet.

So unlike me isn't it? Being responsible. I almost hate to admit it but I certainly am not the same person as when I was back in Peach Creek.

Of course I am the same in many ways. I'm still brash, quite flirtatious, and well violent…oh so violent. But I also gained a bit of a reality check after Davey's accident; I can't just go around doing what I want without the consequences, but I still have to remember to live for myself and have fun and be who I want to be. After all it all could be taken away like that.

You could probably already tell that I have grown up a bit, without me telling you. But for the sake of lets just say that I also now know that there are different ways of "chasing" what you want other than literally tackling it to the ground.

You can understand my predicament a bit more clearly now can't you? If you can't, well I guess that's my fault, but it's not as easy as you think to explain. I guess I just wanted to put Peach Creek out of my mind when I moved, focus on the future. I just wanted them to remember me as the care-free 13 year old year with the short blue hair and hand-me-downs, because then I could just remember them as the way they were. Well I certainly can't do that NOW can I?

…

I think I really need something chocolaty.

…

Unfortunately I couldn't have had something chocolaty right then because I was in the middle of math class. With Davey by my right and a very angry looking Eddy by my left, pouting in his seat like his older brother had taken his last jaw breaker. His red face was actually pretty funny looking, all twisted up tight as it was.

I looked up to the board, ultimately confused about what was happening due to my mid-class anger rant in my head. I spent a few minutes attempting to figure out what she was talking about, but every symbol and number just seemed out of place.

I looked to the clock; it was only a little while to lunch. Wow I must have ranted longer that I had thought.

'May as well pretend I know what's happening,' I figured picking at my nails silently as I let my eyes wander across the dusty black board. It was only a matter of time until the bell rang for lunch, and trust me when I say I have never been so grateful for screeching ringing.

I got up anxiously, gathering up my stuff in a rush and pushing it all into my backpack roughly. I saw Davey do the same from the corner of my eye, a small smile plastered on his face probably due to the lunch special being beef stew, along with the regular sides. Boy, did he love his stew.

"Kanker," I heard Eddy bark from behind me, "What's happening with lunch."

I let a low growl slip from my throat. I had forgotten that my newly appointed Creeker was also my newly appointed shadow.

He actually had to eat with me for lunch…for the next two fucking weeks. Oh joy, this just keeps getting better and better, don't it?

May as well make the best of it and maybe piss him off enough that he'll leave me alone. That might work.

"It's not just Kanker anymore," I corrected with a groan pulling my bag on my back and attaching Davey's to the back of his chair for him, "my last name is Kanker-Dubois now."

Eddy's face twisted up again, though this time out of confusion. It didn't last very long though. I ignored him to my fullest extent as I followed Davey out of the math class and into the hallway, Eddy trudging along behind us. We walked down the hall and into a small corridor to the service elevator, Davey rolled in quickly and I followed.

"Sorry, Eddy. Not enough room," I lied pressing down on the 'close' button as fast as I could. I smiled, waving flirtatiously as the door closed and Eddie was left behind fuming and swearing. I smiled a little, sure my power over them didn't make me as happy as it used to but every so often I do like to indulge.

Once the door to the elevator opened Davey and I practically bolted to our lockers. As much as I didn't want to believe it I knew Eddy wasn't completely incompetent. Sooner or later he would find a stairwell and eventually he could find my brother and me, so best to hurry and make it to the lunchroom and its crowed halls as not to be seen.

Davey finished putting his books away before me as always. I seriously still have no idea how that guy does it but he does. Anyway, so with him finished, he waited impatiently for me…once again as he always did.

I took pity on him and told him I'd meet him there. He smiled and rolled off back to the service elevator briskly. I looked back to my locker and frown deeply cut into my face as I threw my unneeded book into the metal holder and my backpack quickly after. To make sure it was in properly I lifted my foot to the black bag and stomped on it until it looked as if it would fit.

I closed my locker and locked it quickly, taking a look around right after. The hallways were empty now, they always were by the time I was done putting away my books. I sighed heavily, stuffing my hands in my pockets. If I had only been a little faster though, then maybe I could have avoided that run-in with him, but unfortunately I was not.

"Marie," I heard him snap from behind me, "You can't avoid me forever."

I groaned, slamming a fist ageist my locker in frustration. Just when a day seems like it can't get any worse, it does.

Story of my fucking life.

"Oh yes I can Drake," I mumbled turning to look at him in all his disgusting glory, "Your graduating in a month, and I am not."

"Windsville is a small town, "he retorted slyly, "I bet I could find you anywhere."

"I bet you could. But I also bet that I could break your nose just as easily."

He chuckled, taking the time to shake out his disgustingly gorgeous hair, "Marie…baby, you can't stay mad at me forever either you know."

I cringed. How dare he call me baby, and after the hell he put me through. Yeah I don't think so buddy.

As revolting an idea as it is, only a small time ago this handsome bastard and I were happily going at it. Oh yes, it is unfortunately true. You see after I moved from Peach Creek for the first year and a half I still had a large amount of feelings for Double D. Actually so much that it was excruciating. It did matter that I wasn't even seeing him, they were there and they weren't going away. And man did it hurt.

Then though, I met Drake. It was like a dream come true really, for someone to actually be interested in me for once. And it really didn't hurt that he was by far one of the best looking guys in the school, with his thin, lean face, bright blue eyes and silk-like black hair that framed his face so perfectly it was like he came out from a painting. His voice was always so attention-demanding when he talked, smooth and sexy, and he was so sophisticated-like all the time and polite. He seemed too good to be true, and it turned out he was but I'll get back on that topic later. Right now all you need to know is that he's a cold hearted bastard who doesn't deserve any of my time. EVER.

"Just leave me alone, you God-damnned bastard," I stated simply unable to think of a better slur before attempting to walk away.

"Baby-girl," he whispered coming forward and grabbing my wrist pulling in a way so I would face him.

I looked up into his blue orbs, but I felt no spark. Not like the first time I had. I shook my head at him, attempting to pull my hand from his grasp.

He wouldn't let up. I felt my face heat up with anger. Remember my authority problems that landed me here? Well they didn't just apply to adults; they applied to anyone who tried to dominate me without being invited. And not many were invited at that.

"Don't call me that you piece of ass-raping scum," I said sharply my brows furrowed and my arm violently pulling to break free from his hold.

"Marie, I don't see what the big deal is. It was just a game, you know I really do like you," he hissed, at one point I may have believed him but I know better now. And besides his eye brow was twitching, it always does when he's lying.

"You know," I said seductively using my free hand to pull him in closer to me, "I am not that stupid."

And with that I brought back my free hand and rammed the heel of it up ageist his nose as hard as I could. Drake stumbled back, grabbing onto his nose in pain with tears forming in his eyes. Not that he'd ever admit it.

I watched silently with my arms crossed as he fell back ageist a wall and slide down onto the ground. He quietly whimpered to himself on the floor.

"Don't be such a baby," I muttered once again trying to make my escape. I heard Drake growl from behind before he sprung up from the ground grabbing one of my arms so I couldn't walk away once again.

I turned to him with a scowl, "You know I could easily hit you in the nose again. It's probably already broken; I don't think you want it deformed."

"Oh please, twice in the same spot? A bit juvenile to hit someone who's already down, isn't it? Now c'mon baby-girl, we need to talk."

I ripped my hand from his grasp, I had barley managed it though but I did. I stood there for a few seconds, studding him as he wallowed in his own disgrace.

"Don't. Call. Me. Baby," I spat stepping forward quickly and kicking him square in the groin. He felt to the ground, in the spot he has just recently been standing in. Clearly he had forgotten his bruised and apparently bleeding nose as he was then holding his groping, almost on the verge of sobbing.

"You are going to get expelled after this you know," he harshly mumbled between gasps for air and sobs.

"Oh no I'm not," I said sweetly, crouching down to face in he rocked back and forth, "because baby, if you tell on me, then I'll just have to show Mr. Larter that beautiful cherry-picking website of yours. I'll show him my picture and all the other pictures of those girls in my state. It was very stupid of you to publish it on the internet, even with a password, its not to hard to break in either way. You're much too predictable."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"It's not my fault, I'm serious! Liam and Eric talked me into it! Have pity on someone for once in your life, you bitch! I am trying to let you have me again you know!"

I stood up, towering over him with pride, "I don't pity people like you and besides, what makes you actually think I would want to get back together with someone as dirty as you. Lord knows what kind of diseases you must be carrying."

I finally started to stroll away without interruptions. I stopped and turned to watch as Drake stumbled away, cussing with each step.

I was continuing to walk in the opposite direction, cursing at myself about how much I had sounded like some sort of psychopath back there. Then I heard it, the sound of books falling to the ground. I turned and saw someone scrambling with books on the ground.

I took a breath in and walked over to help, but my breath hitched in my throat when I released who it was that dropped the pile bound literature.

Double D.

I felt my cheeks flush as I stood in front of him, unable to move an inch. He looked up for a second at me, fear drowning his eyes and he's movements became faster as he tried to collect each book without letting them fall, with was now proving to be quite the task.

"Where's Vamp," I asked though I was sure my words soundly like complete garble.

He looked up at me, his face scared and frightened like a rabbit about to bolt from a fox.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said softy, "I don't jump people and force them into make-out sessions anymore. Believe it or not, I do have some self control now."

He looked up at me with disbelief, but I didn't budge. Finally he finished collecting his books in a way they wouldn't fall out of his arms.

"Where's your partner," I repeated as he obviously hadn't known Vamp was Vladimir's nickname.

"I seem to have lost track of him," he admitted quietly, shuffling on the spot.

I frowned; he was very uncomfortable talking to me. I could tell, but it wasn't like I blamed him. I really was a terror when I was younger if I had done enough to keep him shaking while he stood even now; three years later.

"C'mon," I motioned, "I'll take you too him."

He didn't move, with a worried expression on his face. He held onto his books tightly, I swear I almost saw his fingernails cut lines in the covers.

"Suit yourself," I mumbled turning around.

I smiled to myself when I felt him run up beside me like a lost puppy. It really was rather adorable.

"So, judging by your expression I guess you so that little incident back there," I asked pressing the button that rang for the service elevator.

"I would hardly call it a little incident. You may have very well broken his nose, quite badly might I add," he answered honestly. I wasn't surprised. If I had seen someone that used to terrorize me beating down on some guy quite a bit taller and higher than them, I would have been shaken myself.

"But I only saw, I did not hear much of what you two were saying to each other. Though it did not look all that welcoming," he admitted a few seconds after.

I nodded, biting down lightly on my bottom lip. The elevator came soon after. We both walked in quietly.

"You think I'm a monster don't you," I mumbled stating more than asking.

I didn't need to look at him to know by the way he moved he was a bit unnerved about the question.

"Don't answer that," I continued deciding that I would most likely get an answer I was not going to like due to his thing about honesty. We rode the rest of the way in silence, a very painful uncomfortable silence.

Though as soon as the elevator door opened onto the second basement where the grade 12 and 11's eat, I was greeted with the familiar beat of hard music. The second basement has two rooms, both exactly across from each other, but from one you couldn't hear what was happening in the other room. You could only keep track of what was happening in both rooms if you were in the hallway, where just as every time before the deaf old hall monitor sat slumped over in a chair…completely asleep.

I walked smoothly through the hallway, Edd travelling warily at my heels, obviously conflicted whether staying close to me was safer than being close to anyone who might wander out from one of the lunchrooms or not. I sharply turned into my lunchroom, which was under furnished and under populated. It is a small school body here, like I said not many parents like the idea of their children being in a school for "troubled youth", which I will repeat is a very, very vague term. Not that anyone else gives a shit.

"Sweetie," I heard Carrie screeched when I was in view of my normal table. I braced myself as she came running at me throwing her arms around me in a sloppy fashion. I took the time to hug her back for a few seconds before Carrie pushed away and leaned to the side.

"Why is Vamp's Creeker following you," she asked taking my hand and pulling me to the table. I motioned for Edd to follow, which he did with great caution.

The moment I got sight of Vamp's unmistakable mop of emerald hair I yelled out to him, "Vamp! I think you lost someone!"

Vamp turned around, using his fingers to wipe of some excess food on his mouth. I guess he had been in the middle of eating. He gulped, cracked a small smile, "Well, what a surprise because I found yours fuming around on the 2nd floor."

I looked over his shoulder to see Eddy. He looked as if he was about to pop a vein at the sight of me…wow he became one angry guy. Seeing his face, I decided to keep my witty comment about me hoping he was stuck in an alleyway to myself, seeing as if I didn't he would most likely charge at me like some kind of wild boar.

I sat myself down beside Carrie, watching from the sides of my eyes as Edd ran to Eddy's side. I frowned to myself, picking at the table in a pathetic manner.

"Darling, aren't you going to eat," I heard Carrie ask sadly.

I looked toward her, then to Vamp and finally over to Davey who had been sitting quietly in his chair the entire time.

I shook my head, "no, I'm not hungry."

And that was true; I never ate when I was upset. Not ice-cream, not anything. If I was frustrated I'd eat chocolate or something else sweet but not when I'm upset.

They all slowly went back to eating but were all quieter than normal, no doubt to the new presence of some unfamiliar students sitting at the end of the table while we were all squished together at the front. I groaned, I had only spent one period and a bit with them and I was already reading to have as stroke. It was only a matter of time until I got a zit, especially with the epidemic with Drake spiralling out of control as this was all happening. Yeah that's all I needed, a nice big zit in the middle of my forehead.

I seriously need a vacation.


	6. A Badass Version of Glee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie elaborates on her school and briefly compares it to a show which used to be worth watching.

Immoral

Chapter 5: A Badass Version of Glee

I probably should have told you all this earlier, like back when I first started talking about 'Windsville's School for Troubled Youth' early. But too late for groaning about it I guess, may as well just come out with it.

This is not a normal school, and no I am not talking about how everyone's punk, emo or goth or just plain freaky, or how 'troubled youth' is such a vague term. I'm talking about our reputation. You're probably really confused now, well you see, some school's may have football or rugby or some other sport in which they are crazy famous for. We don't.

We have the arts.

Okay, stop it. Stop it right now! I know you're all laughing your asses off, so stop! So yeah, we have the arts. Probably a scary thought isn't it? Me, painting or dancing…and well too.

Actually that is a scary thought since I don't actually paint or dance. My real passion is cars and other motor vehicles, but on arts terms there is one thing I'm actually pretty good at. You know what screw that, I AM good at. I can sing.

OH SHUT UP! Is that so hard to believe? Carrie's not the only one who can carry a tune you know! She may be the only one I know who can hit a high C, but not the only one to carry a tune. Nope!

And Davey can too! Carry a tune I mean, because trust me he can't sing for shit. He can however play the piano like a madman. He explained it had something about how his hands are the only things that he has to rely on anymore; it's actually kind of depressing when you think about. Either way, man can he play that thing.

I guess you could say the whole school's really just a badass version of Glee, except no crazy baby drama. And to put it simply, I definitely like it that way.

But if the Creekers find out…damn, there goes my reputation. No more power over them, and they'll all go home laughing. There's no way I'll here the end of it from Eddy. Constant pestering for two weeks just because I enjoy letting out a few bars.

When I'm at school, it's okay. Everyone enjoys something artsy, everyone enjoys letting their emotions run free. Nobody cares what put you in here, but they can sympathize. So it's great, school, something I thought I'd never say, but it is.

Though the Creekers, they change everything. These little creatures running in on our territory. I really should stop ranting about them; it's probably getting boring for you.

"Hello, sweetie. Are you okay in there?"

Carrie voice rang through my head as she snapped me out from yet another inner rant. I looked at her; she was finished eating ands since Vamp was such a pig with food I assumed he was also. She cocked her head slightly, her pink eyes blinking soundlessly. Crap, she was giving me the look.

Carrie you see has these looks, and I swear there as goddamn effective as truth serum. Most of the time she doesn't even need to talk. She just flashed one of her looks and you immediately know what she wants and you want to give it to her.

I bit down on my tongue to stop myself from speaking. She let her eyelids flutter a bit. I whined.

"Oh sweetie, you know you want to tell me what you were thinking about," she mused poking me in the center of my nose.

I shook my head. She frowned and gave her look a bit more 'puppy-dog'.

I whined slapping my hand ageist the table like a child. My eyes flicked towards the Creekers at the end of our table for a moment, but Carrie caught it.

"Oh I see," she whispered leaning into my shoulder, "You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head again. Her eyes flashed to Vamp and Davey and then over to Double D and Eddy. She frowned a bit before turning her attention back to me.

"C'mon," she said sternly grabbing my hand and taking me away from the table. Predictably she took me to the bathroom. It was definitely one of the most private places in the school. We walked in, my arms were crossed but she as still pulling me along by my hand.

She let go of me, quickly checking the stalls for anyone. When she was satisfied that we were alone she turned to me hands on her hip, pouting.

"What's wrong with you?"

I looked at her and shrugged. It was the truth too; I really didn't know what was wrong with me.

"Darling," she whispered unfolding my arms and holding my shoulders tightly, "Are you scared?"

I glared at her, pursing my lips slightly.

"I don't get scared."

"Don't be silly. It's okay you know, if you are."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you being so secluded and shy? It's half way through lunch and you've barley said a word. If this were a regular day you would have already started a food-fight or something else that's extremely destructive and messy."

I looked down to my feet and refused to answer her.

"Marie, darling. I think you're scared," she whispered wiping some excess hair from my face.

"I'm not."

My words didn't come out like I wanted them too. My voice sounded like a whine and I had to chock out the end. I shook my head.

"No, no I'm not scared - I'm not, never. No, no, no, no, no-"

Carrie pulled me into her arms as I started to sob.

"What the fuck," I croaked between large breaths, "Why am I crying. No, I don't cry. Crying is for pussies, and I'm not a pussy. I'm not. No."

"I know you're not," Carrie whispered letting me go, but still holding on to my shoulder. I felt my self shaking slightly as I slowly stopped crying; letting out a gasp and a muffled cry every couple moment.

"Why are you scared sweetie?"

I gave in.

"I don't want them to see me. I got over them – but their here now. I was a terror, their all afraid of me. And that shouldn't bother me, but it does! Everything is different now, I'm different. I just don't want them here."

She listened to me intently, nodding slightly when I finished.

"I understand darling, but you know I have one question."

I nodded.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you change it?"

"Change what?"

"Change how they see you. You said it yourself you've changed."

I looked at her funnily, while she continued.

"You're a beautiful person Marie. Okay yes, you're very short tempered and you can be quite snippy, and maybe you're a bit addicted to swearing but you are beautiful. I think it's time those Creekers learned who you really are."

I smiled, laughing a little, "and who is that?"

"A badass girl who can send a guy to a cold shower with a single look, A girl who can belt it out almost as well as me and who knows her way around cars better than most men, and most of all, a girl who is as loyal a friend as can be."

I laughed wiping a few stray tears from my cheeks.

"So," She asked.

I smirked; standing tall before her, "So? Look out Creekers, because I will knock your fucking socks off!"

"That's my girl," she cried jumping straight into my arms. I hugged her back tightly, "So are you scared now?"

"I told you," I whispered, "I don't get scared."

"Good," she giggled taking my hand again and pulling me out from the bathroom, because we have music class next and that Creeker of yours definitely needs a pick me up!"

I gulped…music class. I didn't think that would come so soon.


	7. Hey Dad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie realizes that beating up her ex-boyfriend was probably a bad idea.

Immoral

Chapter 6: Hey Dad…

When the lunch bell rang I could feel every part of my body tighten. It had only seemed like minutes ago I had gained up the courage, yet the single sound of a ringing bell forced me back to being scared. Vamp broke me from my trance and lung-crushing hug, then Carrie, and well then Davey. I watched as he practically threw Double D over his shoulder and ran off.

Guess he wasn't so scared about dance class. Not like I was about music class.

"Eddy," I called; he looked up arms crossed and walked over with frustration in each step, "For the project and presentation. I assume you can only do one and since Davey and I have two different arts classes you get to choose. Advanced Strings, or Advanced Vocals?"

He laughed at the question, leaning onto the table for support. I feel a growl emit from he back of my throat.

"Well can you play an instrument or not," I barked. I heard Carrie and Davey wince from behind me but paid them no mind.

"No," he said stiffly, "I can't."

"Well then, I guess you're going to go to Advanced Vocals then."

"Fine," he snapped, "Guess that means I'm with wheels over here."

Davey snickered and burst out laughing; tears forming in his eyes, "Me? Are you crazy, I sing like a hippopotamus under a rock with a soar throat! I can't sing! Marie is the one in Advanced Vocals!"

"Your kidding," he said giddly before he started laughing harder than Davey just had; this was really started to piss me off again.

"What's so funny? At least I can, something tells me that when you sing next Friday, which you will, you won't hit a single note!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really, you pompous, arrogant, fat, bastard!"

"What did you just call me-"

"You heard me!"

"Okay, okay settle down you two," Carrie screeched grabbing onto my arm protectively, "let's just go. We're going to be late, besides Mrs. Donner is going to have a fit at you for stopping the assembly earlier today. You're lucky enough not to have been called down to the office! If you keep this up you'll just end up getting expelled and-"

"Marie Kanker-Dubois to the office please, Marie to the office."

I winced shaking Carrie off my arm.

"Too late for that," I mumbled, "I think a small incident from earlier may just get me expelled."

Davey looked wide eyed at me while I walked by him, "What did you do?"

I looked at him sadly and huffed. His eyes were so big and sad looking; as were Carrie's. I had no choice but to tell them.

"Just a small little problem. Nothing major, but Drake just got in my face."

Carrie looked away from me shaking her head, but it wasn't meant for me. Davey bit down onto his bottom lip, his shoulders falling slightly. They both looked back at me miserably.

"Darling, you have to tell Mr. Larter, this problem is getting out of hand."

"I can't! He won't be able to do anything."

"And why not!"

And stomped my foot angrily, drawing blood form my lip with my teeth, "Because it was all consensual at the time!"

"What problem, what was consensual," Eddy asked, obviously feeling a bit out of the conversation.

Carrie turned to him gloomily, "Come. I'll take you too class. Davey dear, you had best be off to Advanced Strings."

He looked to me for confirmation, "yeah, go Dave, I'll be fine. It's not like I've never been there before."

He nodded before following Carrie and Eddy out the lunch room. I stood by myself for a couple moments, trying to keep my breathing steady. The room had long since emptied; no one had stayed to watch my argument with Carrie. I was glad for that, but I knew I had to get going soon other wise the office would call me down again and send someone to find me.

I cussed under my breath and started for the door. The walk out was eerie, everything was silent except for the loud pounding of my heart in my head, my heavy breathing, and the sound of my heels clicking ageist the floor. I took the stairs instead of the service elevator; a few stray students were there but no one I really knew all that well. I pushed open the doors to the first floor harshly, not caring as they flew back and smacked into the door stoppers with a large clack.

I walked into the office as calmly as I could. Ms. Fli was there in all her funny looking glory. She smiled at me, yellow teeth and large gums in full view. I awkwardly smiled back. She pointed to Mr. Larter's office while adjusting her teal thick-rimmed glasses, and beehive hair do with her free hand. I nodded dragging my feet along as I walked into his office.

"Marie, take a seat," he said. I did as I was told. He nodded to himself.

"Do you know why you're here this time," he asked.

"Was it for the assembly this morning?"

He shook his head. Damn I had really hoped it was, at least I could have gotten off for that. Probably.

"Okay then," I mumbled, "Was it for getting into a fight after the assembly?"

He sighed, "Yes, it was. Could you tell me what happened? I've talked to you in here enough times for me to know, you don't attack unless provoked."

I bit down on my tongue. Should I tell him, should I not…the problem with Drake went a lot deeper than him bothering me so much I punched him out. Unfortunately Mr. Larter could never be able to do anything about it. I've checked the law and the school rules. I doubted the police could do anything for me, either. Technically a crime hadn't been committed, even if it felt like one had.

"What happened," I asked quietly, trying to keep the pain out of my voice. He nodded.

I looked up at him and then down to my lap.

"Nothing happened. He just made me mad is all, so I hit him."

"Marie that can't all be-"

"It is."

He sighed, "Well maybe your father can help in this matter. He should be here any minute now."

"You called my father?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I had to, but he won't need to stay long if you told me what really happened."

"I did already," I said, I wouldn't budge. I couldn't have a fiasco ending in no gain now could I?

Drake was just pushing my limits. I swore I would tell if he told on me, but he probably knows as well as I do that, I'd have no case. No one would be able to do anything. Which is really fucked up especially considering the situation, but I'm pretty sure life is fucked up so it made sense.

I heard Ms. Fli greet my father, by his first name none the less. Guess that's what happens when your daughter is sent to the office and you're called down every other day. He walked in casually, standing in the frame and looking between me and Mr. Larter.

He looked like he had just come from practice. His hair was tied back, leaving the light grey to speckle out to the sides. His heavy leather jacket was open and he had on his favourite shirt; black, sleeveless, with his band's logo on the front. He had on leather jeans, beaded heavily with small stones and zippers; I could also see his cowboy boots slighting emerging from underneath the heavy edge's of his pants.

He looked at me, not mad but disapproving; like he always had in this situation. I felt a pang of guilt strike my gut. Never had that look failed on me.

"I'll let you two talk this out for a bit," Mr. Larter announced after a couple moments of silence.

Dad stepped out of the door frame and into the room as Mr. Larter left, closing the door behind him softly. He walked over and took a seat beside me.

"Nice pants," I commented.

"Marie," he said with an exasperated tone. I frowned.

"What happened," he asked looking at me.

"A guy pissed me off, so I punched him."

There goes that guilt again…I really hated lying to Dad but him knowing couldn't help much either. I had enough trouble getting Davey to keep his mouth shut about the problem.

He leaned forward, using his arm as a resting place for his forehead. I tilted my head looking at him.

"What really happened," he asked, not bringing his head up from its slump. I bit down on my lip, seriously thinking about whether or not to tell him. I decided maybe a half truth would fit this situation best.

"He was flirting with me," I told him hoarsely, "He was flirting with me, and I snapped. He wouldn't leave me alone; I just wanted to get away."

He nodded to himself and brought his head up, leaning back into the couch. He let out a large puff of air.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Okay that hurt. How come whenever you really need parents to keep their traps shut they go and stay that! I mean of course they mean well, but man does it hurt. Still, I nodded.

"Were you at practice," I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I was."

"I'm sorry I took you away from it."

"Don't be. I guess you heard about the kids form Peach Creek huh?"

"Yeah," I snorted, "thanks for the heads up on that one. You realize everyone from that miserable place hates me right."

"They don't hate you-"

"Yes, they do. Dad, I love you, but you have to realize, moving here was the best decision I ever made. I just really need the past to stay in the past."

"I can understand that," He sighed.

"As long as you do."

We sat in silence for a little while; listening comfortably to the noises outside the office window. The bird's were chirping loudly, and the air was crisp and clean; bright sunshine raining down through the window. Damn I felt like I was staring into a scene from freaking Snow White or something.

Mr. Larter came in after a few more minutes, a stack of papers in his hands. I sat quietly as he started to speak to my father.

"Well, should I worry?"

Dad looked to my and cocked an eyebrow. I sighed and nodded, silently promising that I would try to stay out of trouble. He turned back to Mr. Later confidently.

"Yeah, I don't think you should."

"Alright," he said, "but one more screw up this year and, I'm afraid you're out Marie."

My head shot up. Out? How can I get kicked out of a school for Troubled Youth! That almost guarantee's me getting some kind of a record, never mind getting into a good college. I nodded anyways. He grinned.

"Good then, Mr. Dubois, I thank you for coming in," Mr. Later said much more happily as he walked up and shook his hand. Dad cringed.

"Please, no Mr. Dubois. I've been in here enough to know I hate that name. Just call me Logan."

"Alright then, I hope I won't need to see you under these circumstances again, Logan."

He shook his hand again, I giggled to myself when I saw Dad tense up. He gladly let go of his hand and almost bolted for the door. He stopped in the frame, turning his head back to me and cocking his eyebrow once more.

I snorted, shaking my head at him. He shrugged before walking out the door without another sound. I turned to Mr. Larter once again. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Go on Marie, get to class. And please don't make me kick you out."

I got up and started for the door. I stopped in the frame, just like how my Dad just did.

"I'll try Mr. Larter. I will really try."

And with that I ran off to music class, more than knowing I was about to get in so much trouble from Mrs. Donner for just stopping the assembly. I don't even want to think about what she did to repay for missing part of her class.


	8. Let It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing makes everything better... kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That's What You Get" is by Paramore.

Immoral

Chapter 7: Let it Out

I jogged up to the door to the auditorium. My school didn't really have all the funds to have enough class rooms to support all the classes it offers, so a lot of times some classes will end up in weird parts of the school. This semester, Advanced Vocals was in the auditorium. Last year, we had spent the entire semester outside on the bleachers beside the baseball field. The auditorium was a step up in my books. A big one.

I was about to open the door when I noticed the lack of song coming out from behind the door. No talking, no scales, nothing. I could even hear the low buzzing of the sound system. I pushed the doors open, hoping I was wrong. But I wasn't. The damn room was empty. And there was only one other place was small class could have been.

The gym.

With the dance class…

The grade 11 dance class.

Oh I'm screwed.

I turned on my heels and buried my hands into my deep pockets. I walked slowly to the stairwell across the hall, dragging my feet behind me. The heels of my boots made a sharp sound as they collided with the cold tile steps. The door of the gym was in sight now.

Dammit, the butterflies were bad. I knew what I needed to do, that little bathroom pep talk from Carrie only made that more apparent. But knowing you need to do something, even needing to do something in itself – it doesn't get rid of the butterflies. They remain until the moment you get over the fear.

I stood at the doors for a few moments. I'm never scared. I don't get scared. But staring into those wooden doors and knowing what, and who was behind them. If I were ever to be frightened, even in these, I suppose it would have been something like what I was feeling.

The cold sweat, the butterflies, and that God damn embarrassing blush on my cheeks. The way my throat seemed to be full and yet I could still breathe, the way my finger nails dug into my palms in my pockets. I guess, perhaps…I really was scared to walk through those doors.

My ears quickly picked up the sound of music and movement. We were having another combined class by the sound of it. Ever since the dance teacher broke his leg we've been coming over and hanging out with the dancing team. It wasn't bad, it was fun really. My music class would sing, take turns and such, the dance class would send people onto the gym floor to improvise. It was kinda like a big party. Just one you got graded on.

I took in a large gulp of air and pushed open the doors. I let out a sigh of relief when I couldn't see Double D. In all honesty, after the incident he witnessed earlier, I would rather not see or go near him.

Other than the couple other kids I could see, from Peach Creek of course, it looked like a regular combined class. Most of the kids were on the floor, clumped together dancing in a small group. The others were on the bleachers, sitting and talking, enjoying the music.

The music class was undoubtedly switching from person to person from song to song, using the wireless headpiece with a microphone.

I could see from the corner of my eye a small group of Creekers grouped together near the corner. Nazz, Kevin, Jonny, Eddy…once again no Double D. I forced my eyes off of them, ignoring how much I wanted to stare at the differences.

"MAR," I heard Carrie scream from on top the bleachers. I winced as everyone looked towards me for a moment. Most eyes went back to what they had been previously focused on, but I could still feel eyes from the corner staring me down.

I gave in to my wanting and looked at them. Damn they had changed.

Kevin had gotten pretty handsome. His square jaw had softened a little…or maybe his face had just filled out. His hair was longer, and he still had that stupid red hat on. He had a muscle shirt on, and what looked like a pair of baggy jeans. His arms were protectively wrapped over Nazz's shoulder and body.

I sighed. Nazz, what can I really say, she was damn gorgeous. Just like when we were kids, just more radiant. Her eyes were big, and she looked to have a decent form, slender, without a trace of misplaced fat. Her blonde hair shone, even under the dim light of the gymnasium. It was still short, but seemed to be shaped to fit her face a little more.

Jonny looked more or less the same, except maybe a little depressed? Yeah he definitely had that depressed look about him, there was no denying it. His hair was still short, still in a white shirt, etcetera, excreta. Wait – no plank. That's…weird.

Well, Eddy was just Eddy. He hadn't changed from the last time I had seen him 10 minutes ago.

I saw Nazz lean into Kevin's chest a little. He looked down at her, lovingly kissing her brow. Well…I guess I could see that one coming. Though when I had left she was with Edd…glad to see that's changed. Damn, I really am a bad person.

I felt a tug on my arm, bringing my attention away from the lovey-dovey couple and the depressed kid beside them. I stifled a giggle at Carrie's pleading face as she hung off my arm.

"Are you ignoring me," she cried shaking me slightly.

I couldn't hold it in; I chuckled, "No. I just got distracted."

"By what?"

My shoulder's dropped at her question. I cocked my head at the Creekers in the corner, she looked at them and back to me. She bit down on her bottom lip lightly, holding my shoulder securely.

"I think it's about time we all talked about why these people make you so nervous," she said sternly, pulling me to an unpopulated part of the gym. I leaned into the bleachers, watching soundlessly as she waved Vamp over. He came running.

"Something wrong," he asked sitting beside me.

"Remember this morning when I promised I would explain everything about my relationship with the Creekers," I mumbled.

They both nodded.

"Well then, what do you want to know?"

"Just start from the beginning darling," Carrie whispered leaning her head onto my shoulder.

"Alright, where do I begin? Okay, before I came here I lived just outside of Peach Creek. You guys know where, in the trailer park, with my sisters. We weren't like the other kids. Our personalities just didn't mesh so well. We tried to get along, it never worked. I know why now, but back then it was so depressing. Even worse, there were these guys. We all liked one of them, that kind of thing you know. But, like I said before, we could never figure out how to get along."

I stopped, catching the breath that hitched in my throat. Vamp pulled me into his chest, his chin resting lightly on the top of my head. Carrie's body was draped over my shoulder and other side of my body. I carefully continued.

"I liked that bastard so much, so fucking much. And he was afraid of me, everyone was fucking afraid of me. How the hell could I understand it, I couldn't, I just couldn't. I couldn't comprehend the idea that everyone hated me, but they did. I was a bully - that mean kid that everyone was afraid of. And worse, my sisters and I always backed the other up on our antics. But, I was the coldest, Lee was a brute and May was just dopey; I was just cold and angry. Then whenever he came around, I would feel happy and nice and all that jazz. So I would try to show him how I felt, but it never came across right."

I laughed to myself, "I don't blame him though. No one ever wants the over emotional bitch."

"No, no, no," Carried cooed into my shoulder, "You're not the same. We went over this, you may be a bitch, but you're a loveable bitch!"

"She's right you know," I heard Vamp from above. I nodded softly.

"Now, who was this boy? Is he here?"

I nodded again and pointed to Vamp, "it's his Creeker."

I felt Vamp move a little, "That scrawny little thing?"

I glanced at Carrie, who had just smacked him for his comment. I laughed lightly, moving closer into the grip of my best friends.

"Where is he, by the way," I asked.

"Bathroom."

The answer sufficed. We sat, huddled together, safe, for a while longer. I saw Mrs. Donner appear from behind the gym office. As she walked the crowd dispersed evenly to the bleachers.

"Okay, we all know how these combined classes work. You can all explain the details to your shadows. Now let's start," She shouted, her eyes looked my way, I gulped, "Marie. Thank you for finally joining us. Would you like start?"

"Can I have a partner," I asked biting down on my lip hopefully.

She shook her head no. I pushed myself up from my seat, doing my best to ignore the stares from the three people still in the corner. It was hard but I managed.

"What song," Mrs. Donner asked me.

I bit down on my lip. I had to blow them all out of the park with this one. I had to show them that I was different. I wasn't just some piece of trailer trash in new clothes and a new school.

Carrie must have seen my hesitation. I saw her pull Mrs. Donner away, whispering something in her ear. Mrs. Donner nodded, and walked away to the sound system. I looked from Carrie to Mrs. Donner.

"Is anyone going to tell me what I'm singing!"

Carrie smiled, "You know the song darling. Just ROCK EVERYBODY'S BRAIN'S INTO FUCKING MUSH! Okay? Okay!"

I stood still for a few moments. One thing about Carrie, she never swears. She may look like someone who constantly does, but in all truth that was the first time she had ever directly swore. It was kind of scary when you thought about it.

Mrs. Donner came over to me calmly placing a microphone stand, mic included, in front of me. I looked at it for a few seconds.

"Mrs. Donner," I asked adjusting the object to the right angle, "shouldn't I be using the headpieces?"

She patted my back supportively, "No. We only use those when we have dancers on the floor. For this song, it's all you."

I nodded.

Wait…

ALL ME!

Before I had the chance to protest, that music teacher of mine started the song. I swear, she had a karaoke version of every song possible programmed on the sound systems in the school. I guess I never paired any mind to it before now.

I listened to the rhythm and recognized the song immediately. It may not have been the best song for my situation, but I could certainly sing this one. Extremely well, if I may say, which I may. I took a breath in, peering around the room, mostly at the Creeker's and there expressions. Everyone looked normal for this situation, confused maybe a little repulsed and scared. All except Eddy.

He looked like he was about to bust a gut.

I felt my face heat up a little in anger at this. Well, I guess it's about time I show off. And not a little, oh no. Just for you Eddy…I'm going to show you what I can really do. I let my mind go blank for a few second, imagining the words before me. Finally, I let the notes out.

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

I looked over to the shocked faces of the Creekers in the corner. I smiled briefly. It felt good, so good, to finally show that fat bastard up.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I could hear Carrie screaming me on from the sidelines. The clarity of my voice, it had never been so good. Pressure, it was very good for me. I always do better when I'm performing for something worth my time. But I guess it's like that for everyone.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

The crowd was really staring to get into it. People were clapping, singing along, dancing in the stands. I felt so empowered. See that, I can do that. My hands wrapped around the microphone, feeling its cold metal gave me another boost. Everything was going great, better than great that is until – the door behind me opened.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

It took everything I had no to turn around, to continue with the song. My voice remained strong, un-faltered. All the emotions I had building up, flowing off my tongue and into the air. In truth I didn't need to turn around, the faces on the Creekers said it all. Double D was behind me.

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

The song ended and the room went silent. I could see people catching their breath. Carrie and Vamp both looked as if they would pass out from exhaustion. They really needed to learn how to take it easy in these classes.

The Creekers all looked as if they'd seen a ghost. Faces pale and mouth's agape. It was pretty funny. I had to concentrate a little to stop myself from laughing.

Suddenly, I heard clapping. Students jumped form their seats, clapping and screaming. For me. It felt so good to say that, heck it felt good to be there. I felt warm. I bowed giddily, more than unable to keep in my happiness.

I could hear faint, almost inaudible footsteps from behind. I followed them with my ears, until the figure form behind me could at last be seen. I had been right from before. It had been Double D behind me.

I took a few seconds to look at him. He seemed surprised, his eyes looking me up and down. It felt a little weird; he was studying me, almost. Like if I grew an extra head, it'd be normal. I shuffled a little on the spot under his gaze. I guess he noticed because he looked away after I did.

I gave one last bow before walking off towards Carrie and Vamp who immediately covered me in death hugs. Carrie began to bounce with me in her arms, Vamp luckily remained still. Through all this my eyes managed to stay on Edd. I'm not exactly sure how but they did.

"Oh my, sweetheart, you're blushing," Carrie exclaimed looking at my face intensely.

I couldn't deny it, I could feel the heat emitting off my face. Vamp looked like he was stifling a laugh, but I could understand it. I mean c'mon, I wasn't even this flustered around Drake when we first started going out.

Carrie knew from my embarrassment that I needed a subject change, "So darling, how did it feel show those Creeker's what you really got?"

I looked at her, and with a large smile I replied, "I let it all out, and it felt better than I could have ever imagined. I'd like to see Eddy's face when Davey and I walk him home after Auto class."

Carrie nodded.


	9. Coffee and Cigarettes: They're Both Bad For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie and Edd finally talk, and per usual, she managed to fuck it all up.

Immoral

Chapter 8: Coffee and Cigarette's: They're both bad For You

Auto class went by normally. Nothing much to it. Eddy sat in the corner looking miserable – he didn`t know smack about mechanic's and no other Creekers were in the room. All just worsened his boredom.

He hadn't talked to me since the incident in the gym. I could understand it. Personally, I kind of preferred it this way; he's much better company when he's not standing around insulting me. He was much nicer as a greedy ten year old, much easier to stand and somewhat like.

I do not know what Lee see's in this guy anymore.

After class, Davey and I dragged him up stairs to our lockers. He in return forced us both to come with him to pick up his luggage from the bus he came in. Most of the Creekers were there already when we arrived. I ignored them; something that was much easier to do now.

Then we showed him the way home. Davey made sure the much taller man noticed every sign. Not to be helpful, I could see it behind his glasses – he was just being annoying. And judging by the look on Eddy's face it seemed to be working.

Eddy dragged his luggage up Davey's wheelchair ramp harshly. I could hear Dad's music blasting form behind the doors, so I didn't bother getting my key's out. I opened the door with a heavy push and propped it open with the nearest object, an old stone with a face painted on it. What can I say? My Dad get's really bored sometimes.

I looked back to Eddy who was a little distracted b the SUV and motorcycle in the drive-way. I smirked and casually walked up to him while his back was turned. Davey snickered as he rolled into the house, calling loudly to Dad.

"Whatever you do, don't you dare touch the Harley," I whispered darkly into his ear – he shuttered and turned to face me, a horrified look on his face, "She's my pride and joy."

I walked into the house satisfied, leaving him to shudder. He came in after about a 30 second pause, his bags rolling behind him. I huffed a little before showing him the way to the guest bedroom, which much to my dismay was right beside mine.

That room had been Davey's at one point. But after the accident, well stairs were out of the question. We moved his room to the spare room we had downstairs and made his old room the new guest room. I watched Eddy unpack for a bit, leaning into the doorframe. I frowned to myself. I don't think Davey's been up here since the accident. Three years…that's a long time to be restricted to only the main floor of your house.

Eddy looked at me weirdly, "Kanker, are you okay?"

I was a little dumbfounded. He had a slight twinge of nervousness in his voice, and concern? Damn, I must have looked on the verge of crying if he of all people asked me that! I tucked some hair loose from my bun behind my ear and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some bad memories is all, just bad memories."

I walked away at that point. I knew he didn`t need the extra information about the room. But it had just popped it; I hadn't meant to be so vulnerable. Especially in front of Eddy. I think part of me still felt like he was just going to come out and randomly insult me. I knew this silence wouldn't last forever, but still. It took a lot to sing that song, I at least wanted one night of quiet out of it.

Eddy remained in his temporary room until dinner. At first my father seemed a little intimidated by him and his height, but it wasn't for long. We all sat down and ate.

I think it had to be one of the most uncomfortable dinners of my life. No one bothered to talk. My father and I were no doubt stopped by the talk in the principal's office earlier, Eddy by the sheer awkwardness of the situation, and Davey, well he wasn't one for staring conversation with people he didn`t know around. The silence was overwhelming. The only sound was cutlery hitting the porcelain plates, and it was driving me crazy.

Suddenly, an alarm rang through the house, a chime of digital bells. I got up from my chair, wiping my mouth on my sleeve lazily. Davey took a quick cough into his napkin before wheeling backwards and then toward me.

"Bye," I announced in a monotone whilst opening the door.

Eddy looked around widely for a second, "Where are you going?"

"No where you'd be interested in. Dad will keep you company, we'll be back in an hour."

I grabbed the keys to the main car on my way out, closing the door loudly behind me. I unlocked the van, opening the side door to reveal the contraption for Davey's wheelchair.

After a few minutes of loading and unloading my brother into the car, I finally got into the driver's seat. I started up the car and backed out of the driveway.

We drove in silence. But not like the one at the dinner table. More like one where everything had just been said. The two of us, I can tell you how many times we've taken this exact drive, everyone in silence, except for the first one where all the talking had been done.

I turned onto the main strip of stores and plaza's in Windsville. Locals call it the "Yellow Brick Road" because of the yellow sidewalks in support of some organization. Truthfully, I had lost track of where all the nicknames in Windsville had come from. It's not something I really ever kept track of.

I pulled into a plaza three blocks down from the intersection in which I had turned. I turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. I took a slow breath before walking around to help Davey out of the car.

We both looked up at the office he was about to enter, and stayed just watching for a few moments. I didn't move as Davey pushed on his wheels toward the office, a nurse opening the door for him. He waved at me over his shoulder. I waved back a little even though I knew he couldn't see me.

I took my time, and opened the passenger door I was beside. I shuffled around with the contents of the compartment underneath the dash board. When my hands finally caught hold of the paper box, I shoved it into my pocket. I then reached over to another compartment underneath the radio and grabbed some change and a lighter. I quickly stashed them both in my other pocket.

I walked into the coffee shop on the corner. The person behind the counter, whose name escapes me, recognizing me immediately and giving me my regular order. A medium, vanilla-hazelnut coffee. I let the money in my pocket fall to the counter from my hand and walked away not bothering with whatever little change I would have gotten in return.

By the parking lot where I always parked was a small garden surrounded by a cement wall up to about my hip. I dragged myself over to it, sitting down on the cold stone.

I took a sip of the coffee, letting it warm my insides a little. Once I took a few more sips, I placed the hot drink onto the stone beside me and brought out the paper box in my pocket. I opened it up and took out one of the rolled up paper pieces. I put the package beside my coffee and, after grabbing my lighter, lit up the cigarette.

Yes, I smoke. Not often mind you but enough to say I do. It was turning into a filthy habit, as did the coffee. Both were so bad for you and yet that never seemed to bother me. After all I'm only sixteen, what could a couple drags on a cigarette and a couple sips of coffee do to me anyways?

"Marie," I heard a male voice call. I took a quick drag on my cigarette and looked toward the sound. I smiled at Vamp as he camp running. I had forgotten, Monday was ballet day for him. I waved, smashing the cigarette out on the cement underneath me with my other hand and skilfully throwing it into the garbage less than a foot away.

"Hey, well I'm off to ballet, so," he was talking as he fumbled around with his duffle bag, "I need you to watch my Creeker."

I froze, "What?"

"Oh please Marie, I can't concentrate with a geek in the room."

"No. I can't! Didn`t we go over this in the combined class today?"

"Please! FOR THE GOOD OF MY ART AND PASSION!"

I shook my head again. He sighed.

"I'll buy you thirty lunches! That's a month's worth! And anytime you want them! And anywhere!

I sighed and flicked my wrist at him. He yelped happily, throwing his arms around me briefly before running around the corner, and pushing Double D in front of me, and running off to the dance studio at the other end of the plaza.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to get riled up. I'm pretty sure they were clawing at the walls at this point. Clawing and scratching, bouncing and tying knots. You can pretty much get how uncomfortable my stomach area was making me, never mind everything he saw that had happened that day. Just in case I was blushing I quickly took an uneasy sip of coffee, rolling the cup around in my palms nervously.

Finally I gained the courage to really look at him for the first time that day. Okay yes, I technically did that in the gym but I was more staring, not looking. There's a bit of a difference.

I looked him over fast before pretending to be occupied by my coffee. He looked different from the last time I had seen him three years ago. His soft face had gained masculine features. Not enough to make him took roughish, but enough to know he had hit puberty after I left. His face was clear of any blemishes, no doubt from his liking to cleanliness and organization. His hair had grown out a little, and you could clearly see it under his hat; side bangs and all. Truthfully, I never imagined him without the hat, that stupidly adorable black and white hat. Though you'd think he would have out grown out of it by now. Then again it was always rather big for his head when we were young, I guess it makes sense it would fit well now. He was wearing a loose fitting, black, long sleeve shirt, with an orange t-shirt on top. His pants were long, not baggy but you couldn't tell where his joints were when he stood up straight. They were a dark green and had some button's clipped on, near the pocket, from what looked like Peach Creek P.S's Mathalete`s team. Normal black sneakers garbed his feet.

He was taller, not by much but he looked to be about the same height as me in my boots. Which would make him about 3 inches taller than me, at most. I could see he was unnerved to say the least about my presence. Just like earlier today in the elevator. I sighed, placing my coffee to my left and patting the stone on my right. He stiffened, staring at me for a few moments, not moving.

"Vamp's dance classes last a while. You can't stand the whole time," I told him folding my hands into my lap as neatly as I could, which was still rather messy looking.

He sat down, making sure to put a good space between us. He seemed to be shifting on the spot every couple seconds, his eyes flicking around the plaza. I guess the silence was getting to him as he soon started up conversation.

"Why are you down here, should you not be with Eddy?"

I stifled a laugh, "Yeah I suppose I should have brought Eddy. Guess I just wanted to get some time alone, and have some coffee and a cigarette."

It wasn't the whole truth, but technically it wasn't a lie either. It was just a partial fact. He seemed a little taken back at my statement though.

"You smoke," he asked with a little disbelief.

I nodded, "Yeah, not a lot, but enough. Just been stressed lately and it took the edge off."

"It's a filthy habit. You'd be better off breaking it before it becomes uncontrollable."

"I guess you don't drink coffee either huh?"

"Never. They may not be as bad as cigarettes but coffee still has too many addictive properties."

I nodded, pushing out my bottom lip a little. We then were left in silence. It wasn't too uncomfortable, but I could still feel the pressure. And it really didn`t help that my stomach was still trying to break out from my belly. We sat there, moving in our seat ever so often, for about 15 minutes, maybe a little less.

"Marie, may I ask you a question, or two," he blurted out. He wasn't loud, but I could hear the strain in his voice. As if he had forced himself to push the words out. Either way I agreed with a nod of my head.

"You really have gained some self-control, haven't you?"

I laughed, "Yes. I think I have, notice how I haven't mauled you."

He took the time to let out a small laugh. I smiled to myself, that sound was gorgeous. Prettier than bells ringing, or even Carrie singing. And I never say that about anything, I mean Carrie's voice was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard. Now just because he let's out a small chuckle, she's ultimately downgraded. I really can't believe I still like this guy the way I do. I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Wow that was cliché.

Finally, I noticed his soft laughter had stopped, and he was biting down on his lip, hard. I looked at him for a few moments. He wanted to say something but was holding himself back.

"What," I asked after about a minute of silence.

"Well, I am very curious about this. If you do not wish to answer, please don't, but," I watched him intently as he stuttered along with the sentence, "Why did you leave Peach Creek so abruptly? Of course I realize that for the few weeks before you were not yourself, but you're sisters have never given an explanation."

My breath caught in my throat. I guess I should have seen this coming. Unfortunately I've never been too perceptive, but still. I let my head drop a little, it was unintentional but he caught it.

"I apologize. It's seems I have upset you."

"No," I mumbled, "I'm not upset. I'm surprised. I don't think anyone has ever asked me that. People either didn't care or already knew. But I can't tell you, I just can't. You wouldn't understand."

He didn't fight with me on this like other would have. He just let the answer stand.

"You realize that I never got to answer your question."

I was a little confused, "huh?"

"In the elevator you asked me something, which I found to be a quiet shocking."

"Oh that."

"I would like to answer you on it."

"Alright, give me the bad new first."

I braced myself as he took the time to take a breath in.

"Marie, you are not a monster. You're just…"

"Just what?"

"That's peculiar. I am having a bit of trouble coming up with the word."

"I know what I am. I'm coffee in cigarettes mixed together."

"You are not bad for people, anymore. I saw how you treat your brother in the auditorium. If anything you are not bad for the people whom your care for."

I laughed heartedly, "I think that's one of the best things someone has ever told me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," He seemed surprised that I thanked him. Okay yes, I never was one for being polite. I could understand. But I didn't stay on the topic of my sudden manners for long; I wanted to do some digging.

"Double D," I started calmly, but my heart quickly caught up with me, "What's Peach Creek like these days? I doubt it's changed much but some things have had too."

He nodded, "It's mostly the same, but many people have changed. You've seen Eddy already. It's probably a lot like your high school, just less…alternative. We have cliques, regular drama, relationships that come and go."

"Like you and Nazz," I slipped. I covered my mouth immediately after. I hadn't meant to say that outside of my mind. He laughed a little at my response, leaving me a bit confused.

"That's long gone now. Our relationship hadn't lasted long."

I was glad, which made me feel awful. I hate emotions sometimes.

"How about everyone one else," I asked him, more than interested in this all.

"Let's see, Rolf is the same, miraculously his animals are still all alive and healthy. Sarah has seemed to grow out of her angry-at-everything phase. No doubt because she and Jimmy are now officially together-"

"Wait," I stopped him with a giggle, "That kid's not gay?"

"No he isn't."

I smiled, but it quickly died when I realized there had been some people he hadn't mentioned. One's that I actually cared about.

"How about my sister's? They seem the same when I call and visit but something's always off. It's like they're putting on a show for me."

He sighed a little, "Because it would seem that they are. They have not been the same since you left all those years ago. For the first couple of months they stayed to themselves and didn`t bother anyone unless provoked into it. After that they somewhat became back to normal, the flirting restarted but that's all that did. They never chased us or came out from seemingly no where. They look a lot happier now; it took them a while to adjust with one sister missing."

I nodded for what seemed to be the 20th time in the conversation, my lips pursing slightly, "that's what I had thought. As long as they're happy now though, it's probably for the best they stopped the chasing. They couldn't go around doing that forever."

He agreed with me quietly, "That would be a bit childish."

"Only a bit?"

"Alright, yes it would be incredibly childish."

"So glad we agree."

He nodded with a small smile tugging at with mouth. My felt my stomach jump a little. I made him smile. Me! Marie Kanker! The terror of Peach Creek. I moved around a little in my seat happily, noticing out of the corner of my eye how the gap between us is closed. It felt really nice to be this close to him, not just physically.

I felt my phone start buzzing in my pocket suddenly. I cussed under my breath and ripped it from a pocket on my behind. My alarm was going off. We had been talking for the most of an hour. And now I had to go.

I felt everything in my body drop slightly, "I have to go now. You should probably go wait in the dance studio for Vamp. It's probably not safe for you to be sitting here all alone."

He nodded, standing up with me as I stood up. I had been right before, in these boots we were about the same height. All of a sudden, something hit me.

A feeling, an urge. It was like the ones form when I was a child. One that powered by tons of emotions about to overflow from my body. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Double D, do you really want to know why I left Peach Creek," My sentence was hurried and said sloppily, but I knew he could understand me still.

"Well, yes I am intrigued."

"Then meet me here tomorrow. I may just tell you. Vamp has another dance lesson so it shouldn't be a problem."

He was surprised to say the least, but none the less he nodded. I smiled widely.

"Then I hope what I'm about to do doesn't change your mind," I whispered as loud as I could.

He was confused. In all truth I was too, I knew why I was compiled to do this. I just didn`t know why I couldn't hold it in anymore. I quickly took his face in my hands and kissed him.

I felt his body tense up in shock. When I let go of him, his eyes were staring straight at me. He probably thought this whole thing was trap. Damn I must have looked so stupid.

"I'm sorry," I croaked backing away from him slowly, "I didn`t – I'm sorry."

I turned away from him and ran into the physiotherapy office to get Davey. I left behind my now cold coffee and my whole package of cigarettes, but I didn`t care. They were both bad for me anyways.

I need to learn to quit when I'm ahead.


	10. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out fucking up every once in a while isn't a bad thing.

Immoral

 

Chapter 9: Beautiful

I woke up half way on the floor. My legs were still trapped under my comforter, yet somehow my torso and etcetera were pressed ageist the cold wood of my floor. I reached up groggily and scratched the top of my nose. I braced my hands ageist the ground, attempting to push myself up still in my half- awake state. It didn't work. In the flash of a second I found my entire body on the ground, landing with a thump.

I groaned, and worked my way up to my feet. My pyjamas were crumpled, almost falling off, most likely from a mix of falling and sleeping in such a strange position. I adjusted the shorts on my hips, even though I'd be taking them off in a few minutes. Slowly, I walked into my bathroom. I laughed hoarsely at my reflection. My make-up from the day before was smeared all over my face leaving bright colours and a lot of black lines to decorate them. I quickly tied my hair back, still chuckling lightly, as I grabbed a wet face clothe from the white package under my sink. I spent the next few minutes scrubbing my face and listening to the bustle downstairs. I really needed to tell Davey about the dream I just had. It was a weird one; he'd definitely get a kick out of it.

I finished getting of my excess make-up and moved back into my room to get dressed and let the moisture on my face dry up. I quickly removed my boxer shorts and tank top, discarding them into the corner carelessly. I pulled on a fresh pair of panties, happily, and threw on the bra that had been hanging off my closet door knob.

My mind flew back to my dream while a dressed myself. That feeling in my gut must really be getting to me. Lately all it had done was bring back memories of Peach Creek, never such vivid new scenario's. I scoffed to myself, like they would ever show up at MY school – never mind, that Eddy would never be so big. I started laughing to myself again, this time a little louder due to being much more awake.

I looked at myself in my mirror, smiling a little. I was never one for admiring my body, but damn I looked good that day. I was wearing well fitted black jeans, with one large hole in the right knee, and a large bullet belt slung across my waist. My shirt hung off one shoulder, and stopped just a few centimetres before the hem of my pants. Simple black, abstract, design on a red base. I walked to my closet, getting down on my knees to search through its contents more efficiently. Finally finding them, I grabbed my red pumps and slid my feet into them. I usually wasn't one for heels, but I can't really explain it. I just felt really pretty for some reason that morning.

I walked, a little giddily, back to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and clipped back some hair that had fallen out from my ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror for a second, and reached for my cosmetics. I seemed to be sticking to a red and black scheme today for some reason, so I couldn't have my face clashing completely. I applied a deep red and smoky black, using a darker black liner to go completely around my eyes. I added a small dash of mascara, because well blue eye lashes kind of stand out ageist black and red. Feeling daring, I reached for my red lipstick, which I usually only used on the rarest of occasions.

When I was satisfied I took out the tie and clip keeping my hair up. I blinked a few times at myself, surprised at the sight. I didn't look trashy or like a whore. I looked good, like a girl about to have the time of her life. I messed up my hair a little, letting the regular hair fall into my eye. The feeling within me only intensified. I haven't felt this pretty since that bastard Drake and I broke up. And it felt amazing.

I left my hair down, something I haven't done in a long time. I strutted out into my room, glancing at the clock to find that I was strangely on time, like in my dream. Only in my dream I as dressed appropriately, I knew that my shirt was breaking at least three dress code rules itself. But you know what, summer was almost here, everyone was breaking dress code, even teachers. Nobody cared this close to vacation, so why should I? I dug through my jewellery box, pulling out just my red, spiked collar, two matching, black, fishnet gloves, and a pair of black hoops. The rest of my holes were already filled with my regular piercings. I put them each on as fast as I could, a little more excited for school than normal.

I walked down the hall, my eye glancing over at the guest room, "Huh? What's this doing open?"

I closed it without a second thought. Dad probably mistook it for another room, or maybe I had. When I working on lack of sleep, I do end up looking and acting a little drunk, okay maybe a lot. The scary part about that all is that I can't even imagine what I would be after actually drinking alcohol. I only have once in my life, at a party after I turned 16 last June. Only back then we were dealing with someone in the school with some issues. Issues meaning he liked to spike drinks and, the next day you'd wake up with something pierced that wasn't before. I' being serious, you get some real characters in Windsville. I was lucky enough for mine not to get infected, especially considering he had pierced my tongue of all places. Thank God he was caught last September.

I pressed the top of the metal bar up ageist the back of my teeth after the 'memory' came up in my mind. I shook my head, throwing the thought out the window. I descended the stairs happily, posing for Davey at the bottom when I caught his attention. He stared, and chuckled.

"You look happy," he mused, "especially after what went down Yesterday, I thought I'd have to deal with sour-puss you for the next two weeks! Would have totally ruined your birthday."

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, before dropping my butt down on the couch, that's when the words finally processed, "Wait, Yesterday? What are you talking about?"

"Mar, you only got sent to the office, stopped an assembly by yelling at our Creeker, acted like an idiot around them all, and ran into the end of physiotherapy appointment on the verge of crying."

I tensed up in my seat, listening as Davey rolled over closer to me. I ran a hand through my hair in shock. My stomach was hurting again, like someone had kicked me in the gut this time. It wasn't pleasant, it was painful. I frowned leaning my chin into my palms.

"It wasn't a dream," I mumbled to myself, "Then everything, I – oh my God. I can't believe this. Please tell me I'm still dreaming."

I looked up at him slightly, only to see him shake his head. I let my face fall into my hands. Eddy's voice ringing down the halls wasn't helping much either. I got up from the coach was he came down the stairs, shaking my body out a little. Oh boy, I certainly had some explaining to do tonight, if he showed up at all…

I didn't feel very pretty anymore.

"Wow Kanker, for a piece of trailer trash you clean up nice," Eddy teased taking my chin in his hand and shaking it a little.

I felt the fire within me start to burn up. I grabbed his hand and shoved it away. I poked him hard in the chest letting words flow off my tongue as I thought of them.

"Don't. Touch. Me. In case you haven't noticed I no longer live in a trailer, so it's about time you update your insults. Beside's even if I was trash, at least I don't have the left over traces of too many jaw breakers and McDonald's going to my stomach."

He went on to protest, but I tuned him out easily. I picked up Davey's bag from beside the door and hooked it onto the back of his chair. I grabbed mine and flipped it onto my back, a large scowl on my face. We continued out the door, Eddy finally shutting up when he realized he was getting no where.

I refused to talk on the way to school. Too many thoughts rushing through my head at the same time. Too many bad feelings pushing through my body's every piece. As the school came into sight, I could feel my stomach tighten, and my throat fill up with pressure. It no longer felt as if someone had kicked me, more like some had kicked me, ran me over and then left me in a ditch with a cement block on my gut. It wasn't pleasant. Not I deserved pleasant at his point.

How could I just lose control like that! Look at me; I'm sixteen, hot, I've been told on several occasions I could have any guy in the school who was interested in girls. And yet, after spending one measly hour with a nerd I used to have a crush one three years ago, I just snap? Sometimes I swear someone up there hates me, or maybe just enjoys watching me in pain. First I have to deal with Drake, and then I have to deal with not getting in trouble for three weeks, and now I have to deal with being head over heels for a guy who I've probably just scared away.

And I was having so much fun yesterday. It was like I could tell him everything that was bad in my life and it would just be okay. Restraining myself from not bursting out crying with why I moved from Peach Creek was a mess in it's self. Maybe I should just stay in the coffee shop tonight, or be with Davey at his appointment. Anything but see, or hear, or go anywhere near him. Dammit, look at me; I can't even say his name anymore. I'm pathetic.

Great, now I just felt ugly.

0x0x0x0x

I was dreading the end of school. For once I was just praying for a few more minutes, for the alarm to break, for detention, just ANYTHING! End of school meant going home, going home meant dinner, after dinner meant drive Davey to Physiotherapy. After that, I was doomed, screwed, stuck between a rock and my damn stupid brain!

Every second was passing so fast. Before I knew it I was home, eating dinner. Davey and Dad were talking quietly amongst themselves, something about a new way to publicize Dad's band. Eddy was shovelling my Dad's cooking down his throat like some sort of vacuum. Me? I was just picking at it, my head flicking to the clock at the other side of the room every few seconds. It was really starting to make me dizzy by the time the alarm went off. I swear the lump in my throat was pressing harder with each bell. I don't think I've ever run out of the house so fast, only waiting for Davey to get thought the door. I caught of glimpse of my father's face, the surprise and worry so obvious it hurt me to turn away.

I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes, while I helped Davey into the car. Still, ignoring his questions, and pushing back tears as hard as I could, I never talked. I turned onto the Yellow Brick Road, and then into the plaza from the day before.

I watched as Davey reluctantly wheeled off to the office, the same nurse from the day before helping him in. I didn't open the car. I didn't get a pack of cigarettes. I didn't go buy myself coffee. I stood still, standing by the edge of the garden, shaking. I heard Vamp screaming in the distance, as he ran to his dance studio, he was late. I winced, my head falling and hot tears finally breaking though. I heard him walk up behind me, that stupid, stupid boy. He didn't say anything. I tried not too, but I knew he could hear my now heavy sobbing. I didn't turn around to see him, I didn't need to. When I could no longer hear his foot steps behind me, I broke.

"My brother. I left because of my brother. Remember, b-back in Peach Creek. T-there was a little k-kid who came around every couple m-months. T-that was D-davey. He w-wasn't always in t-that w-wheelchair, you k-know. There was a c-car accident, a f-fucking d-drunk driver h-hit them. H-he hit m-my Dad and m-my b-brother."

I was gasping between words by then. My cheeks were soaked in my salt water, my eyes starting to sting from my make-up leaking in thanks to the added wetness. I knew they had to be red by now. I wiped at my eyes, only causing more make-up to flood into them. I hissed a little at the pain, but carried on, crying and telling.

"D-davey n-needed me, he j-just needed m-me. M-my s-sister's could sur-survive on their o-own. H-he – h-he had n-no one e-else! T-they have e-each other, h-he only h-has m-me. M-MY BROTHER ALMOST DIED! H-HE ALMOST D-DIED, I, I HAD TO C-COME AND STAY!"

My throat was beginning to hurt really badly. I tried to continue but only gargled fractions came out. I could taste the metallic twinge of blood in my mouth, as I cried. The tears were blurring my vision; the cries were making me weak. Everything started spinning, and spinning. I was getting dizzy, so dizzy and-

He put his arms around me. He put his fucking arms around me. And everything just died out. I could feel him trembling a little with me, more likely from being frightened. He was probably scared of what he as just doing. As my sob finally started to slow down, I desperately clung to his arms, wrapped around my front. I could feel his face at the side of my head, not buried in my hair, but leaning beside it. My throat was dry, I tried to speak but still nothing came out but a jumbled mess of syllables. He had no idea what he was doing to me, he never had any idea what he did to me. That stupid smile with his gap teeth, that way his voice just soothed everything, only it had never been aimed at me before. Nor had I ever been this close to him, with him being a willing participant.

"I – I'm s-sorry," I finally choked out, my fingers digging into his sleeves.

"I know," he said softly.

"I didn't mean t-to lose control," the crying was finally coming to an end. Stray tears still made there way, but I could now breath and the lump was gone. No more gasps, no more sobs. I was starting to get my regular voice back.

"I know," he repeated, "I became aware of that when you apologized yesterday. Had this all been a trap you would not have, and you would never had waited so long to make your move."

"I always knew you were smart," I laughed, releasing his arms from my hold. He chuckled with me, letting me go from behind. I reached for where his arms used to be, still not facing him. I missed them already.

"You have certainly made an impression on me, Marie," He said softly, "I don't believe I have ever seen you legitimately cry."

"If you tell anyone, I'll deny it," I replied.

He let out another small laugh, "I am aware."

I turned to look at him, knowing that I looked probably looked like a clown after getting trapped in a rain storm. He looked at me intensely, bringing a tissue from his pocket and handing it to me. I nodded a thank you, and wiped my cheeks, and under eyes with it before stuffing the cotton-like paper into my pocket.

We stared at each other for a long while. I don't know why, but it was calming for me. We seemed to be a space, out own little word. One where I could say anything and I couldn't get hurt. I had never felt so free with anyone before. It was an addictive feeling to say the least, and there was something I had to say. Something I should have said years ago but somehow never had the guts to say properly. I had to take advantage of this moment, I knew that if I didn't I could never keep my peace.

"I love you."

The three most dangerous words possible. I felt no burn in my body after saying, no kick, and no worry. Everything was surreal. Like a dream, only I had hurt too much for it to be one. This was real; I had just said the words out loud. To him.

"I know," he said just above a whisper, "And I may be delusional, but I know it to be the truth, that, I am beginning to fall for you, as well."

My breath hitched in my throat. Did he really just say that? Oh who cares anymore, even if this is a dream? I needed this. It felt beautiful and clean. I needed the freedom. I needed the understanding. I needed him.

"Are you toying with me," I asked, unable to move my eyes away from his face.

"No."

"How will this work? How could it work?"

"I presume we will just have to start from the beginning, alas, I do not have much experience in this field."

"Just kiss me already, please," The words had just slipped out. I meant them of course, but I couldn't scare him away not after what he had said. All he didn't was nod, taking a step closer to me.

I gently placed my hands on his face; he didn't pull back or jump as I did like I had expected. I smiled a little, as his hands clumsily made there way to hold onto my upper arms. He was so close now, his breath tickling my face.

Closer…

Closer…

I felt nothing I had ever felt before when our lips met. He was so gentle, so soft; Drake had always been so rough, with everything. But Double D, a much less experienced player, was giving me fireworks behind my eyes. The butterflies took off from their nests in my stomach, but I couldn't care less. The feeling was welcome.

In reality the kiss was small, only a few seconds long and shallow. But it felt like so much more. I can't believe this was actually happening. We were staring at each other again after we broke. Both our faces were scarlet, and neither one of use moved. His hands remained, mine remained. We laugh softly, simultaneously. For once something was going right.

And I felt beautiful.


	11. The Disappointment of Avoiding Topics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really is rather disappointing...

Immoral

 

Chapter 10: The Disappointment of Avoiding Topics

"Favourite film?"

For the last forty-five minutes, this is what we'd been doing. We'd ask question after question after question, and then laugh at the answers - even if they weren't all that funny in the first place. Maybe it wasn't the answers we were laughing at but the mere situation that we found ourselves in beyond the questions. Truthfully, I never thought I'd ever get to be with Edd, sure I dreamed about it, but I never really believed it could happen – just hoped.

Yet, here we were. Together, actually together, with him as willing as I was. I was still somewhat confused about how it all went down, now it all seemed like a blur. He had only shown up at my school only the day before, and now a mere day later, I could kiss him without the looming feeling that he would push away, I could hold him, go near him. Yes, it was nice.

"Anything with Jack Nicolson in it," I replied happily. He grinned, his gaps showing, letting out a few laughs.

"Really," the tone of his voice was adorably amusing.

I smiled from where I was lying down. He was beside my head, sitting casually. We were both on the cement edge of the garden in the plaza down the Yellow Brick Road. I knew that Davey's appointment would be done any minute now, but I tried not to let it bother me. Just enjoy the good time I was having, you know? I could worry about all my other problems later.

"Of course," I laughed, more than said, "He's goddamn amazing! You don't know true horror until you've seen him in 'The Shining'. He actually scares the shit out of me in his films."

"You swear too much," he noted.

I shrugged, "Maybe you don't swear enough!"

"I don't believe so."

"Touché."

"It's too bad you, and your sisters were always encouraging each other to act so repulsively when we were younger," he stated, breaking our question pattern, "I would have liked to meet this you a lot earlier."

"Well I think a lot of it had to do with hitting puberty," I mused, "After that crap hit, I kinda saw the error of my ways, so to speak. It also helped having Vamp and Carrie around, as inappropriate as they can be, they know when to stop. I guess I just learned by example after my stupidity became clear."

He nodded, "That's a reasonable conclusion."

I winked at him, a flash of my better flirtatious ways appearing for the moment. His smile was soft, and innocent. Then I felt another twang in my stomach. I had never wanted to kiss someone this bad before. Part of me was craving it, badly. I wanted to take his mouth in mine until his smile wasn't so innocent anymore. Oh dear God, I wanted to make him dirty on my behalf. I sat up on the hard surface, stretching my back out so it would stop its irritating ache. A few nervous giggles erupted from the both of us and died out quickly. Something which had happened plenty of times through the time we'd been together. It wasn't the kind of nervousness that makes you feel bad, or that you were having bad thoughts about someone so you try to laugh it off. It was that stupid laugh you see new young couples doing on a first date when someone runs out of things to say.

"Why me," I asked, without thinking, "I mean, I wasn't exactly the girl everyone dropped dead over back in Peach Creek, and I was a big pain in the ass, that I know. So, why me, this all just kind of seems sudden. Not that I mind, just the opposite, I'm just confused I guess."

He sighed, loudly, "I probably should have seen this query coming."

"Probably," I agreed with a tense smirk.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure," he started, "You were certainly always missed, your presence mostly. I believe for a while, Ed, Eddy and I actually began to miss the attention you and your sisters always thrust upon us. Then Eddy got the whole of the 11th grade forced into this field trip. When I first saw you, with your brother, I was very unnerved, possibly scared, especially when I witnessed that incident in the hallway. Then I got to see you with your friends, acting like a normal girl and not like the demon which used to plague our streets. It was intriguing, and I then found myself wondering about what else had changed about you. Of course, next you were taken to the office and late for that interesting dance/music class, and then I enter the gymnasium, back from the facilities, and there you are. I couldn't help but stare, you seemed to be a completely different person. Then, we talked and I found that you were indeed different, but somehow you still managed to keep your better qualities and expand on them. All of a sudden, you kissed me and ran off before I could say anything, and frankly, I couldn't get anything we talked about, or anything pertaining to you at all, out of my mind."

He looked at me with the sincerest expression, and I knew he was telling the truth. It's a wonderful feeling when someone you feel so much for admits they feel the same. No matter how much you rake your brain over, trying to imagine the situation in which it happens, it never compares to the real thing. The thrill that fills your lungs as every word passes from their lips. It's so much more than exhilarating. My brain was in overdrive, and I found myself staring at him with a childish smile on my face. Suddenly, I wanted to dirty him again, but not in the naughty way like some couples do – the kind involving lubricants and no clothes. I can't really explain it, but it was nice to feel, even if I was a little too scared to act on it.

"This week is just full of surprises, isn't it," I asked him quietly, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Very much so."

I leaned into him, my head resting on his shoulder softly. I knew he was surprised at this. I was bold, but I think he saw my hesitation with almost everything I did around him in the last while. I felt a lot better about the gesture when he returned it, letting the side of his face fall onto my scalp.

"May I pry about something?"

"You can try, no satisfaction guarantees though."

"That fight you had, had with that guy in the hallway. What was it over?"

"Nothing you should worry over."

He took a breath in, cautiously almost, "What if I wish to worry?"

"Don't say that," I smacked his arm softly, but my twinge of anger was real. He felt it.

"Why not? If my girlfriend is finding herself in violent fights in near empty hallways, then I would like to know the reason."

"Oh so I'm your girlfriend now," I mused.

"I believe that would be the proper term considering our new relationship, now please answer my question or at least, give me a proper excuse to why you cannot."

"I cannot tell you because I don't think that you would like to hear about him."

"I think that is for me to decide," he noticed my annoyed expression, "Oh, don't look at me like that. You did give me permission to pry."

"Ah, ah, ah," I wagged a finger at him in a feeble attempt to bring some light into his darkening conversation, "no guarantees, remember?"

He nodded, disappointed to say the least. I let go of my knees and hugged him from the side. Half of me still expected him to push me away and run. He didn't. I knew the feeling would eventually pass, but it still was unnerving having to wait until it went.

"You don't want to know about him," I said, it was muffled a little by some hair that had landed in my face, but was still understandable, "Just trust me on that. I know you'll find out eventually, but until then, just ignore him. You might see a lot of him, which is unfortunate, but I will tell you another time. I promise."

"Do you really," His voice was slightly sceptical, which made me a little frustrated. But it wasn't like I couldn't understand it. He thought I was hiding something from him, probably because I was, but explaining the nasty details on why you and your ex broke up is not something for a first day of relationship. I'd get to it eventually, that much I truly meant. I also knew that it had to be me who told him. Most of the school knew the story, certain facts were twisted, some people were on my side, others on his, but it was known. Students knew not to talk to me about it and teachers too luckily. I can clearly remember one girl, who had been on Drake's side that decided to give me a piece of her mind on the subject (one she knew none of). She moved to the public school at the other side of Windsville the next day. As unnecessary as it seemed to be, it did the trick, no one from Drake's side tormented me from then on.

"I do," my face showed obvious signs of pain at the unintentional wedding words, "Yeah, yeah I do."

He didn't pick up on my sloppy recovery. His mind was elsewhere. He was probably running that damn fight he'd seen over and over in his head. I wish I had the guts to blurt it out right there, but I didn't. He'd ready seen me blubber over my brother, the last thing he needed to see was me crying over a bad boyfriend who I have a tendency to get physical with. I was lucky to have most of the school on my side, even if they didn't know the whole story. Truthfully I don't think anyone besides me and Drake did. The problem was that I needed him on my side. I wouldn't be able to take it, if by some cruel twist of fate he believed Drake was the better party. I think I would die inside if that happened. So presumably, I kept my mouth shot.

My alarm went off soon after. It left a bitter taste in my mouth that the night hadn't been ended on a high note, but one of disappointment. I leaned over and pressed my lips ageist his cheek. He smiled at me once again. I smiled back as much as I could, but either way I felt terrible about not telling him about Drake. Still, I figured it was best to keep it secret until it needed to come out. I didn't want to ruin something so good and so new and something I was far from getting enough of. He got up quietly and waved to me as he walked into the dance studio to wait for Vamp. I sighed, half due to my undeniable raging hormones, and half out of sadness. This problem with Drake was getting bad. I had gotten over the scandal, I had gotten over him, and I was still over him. Yet somehow, he still managed to plague my mental and physical states in some kind of living nightmare – one with a month of use still expected. Even when he wasn't around he managed to hurt me.

I hate that bastard. I really do.


	12. Hello, I'm Addicted to Hating Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie ponders her life in the wake of a classmates overdose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Crow & The Butterfly" is by Shinedown

Immoral

Chapter 11: Hello, I'm Addicted to Hating Someone

It was Thursday when the school found out that Stephen Black had died early that morning. We had all been brought down to the auditorium to be told. We were all in shock. Of course, it was no secret he had been a junkie for the last year and a half, at least to us. When the teachers and staff found out he had overdosed, they were surprised to say the least. The Creekers, however, didn't seem to understand the fullness of the situation.

Stephen was no where near the jackasses that you'd usually find smoking pot beneath the bleachers. He was actually a really nice guy. He kept to himself, but truthfully while most kids in this school were prone to outbursts of many emotions, he was always polite, always happy. I can't even remember why he got shipped off to Windsville School of Troubled Youth; besides the drug problem (which was hardly noticeable) he didn't belong here. But I guess none of us really knew how bad it had gotten. Addiction, of all kinds, it kills. As terrible a thing it was that Stephen had died, it was also a terrible wake up call.

Carrie was crying beside me. Stephen used to be a good friend of hers. They parted ways after they entered into high school, but they still talked every so often. I pulled her into my shoulder, and heard soft words above her muffling cries. I first I figured she was talking, she always talked to herself when she was upset or sad. But she wasn't. She was singing, a song I knew, and I felt more than obligated to sing along. And apparently so did Davey and Vamp.

I painted your room at midnight  
So I'd know yesterday was over  
I put all your books on the top shelf  
Even the one with the four-leaf clover  
Man, I'm getting older

The people around us started to join in. We all started softer, but with each joined voice we all gained the courage to get louder and louder. Most voices were strong and sad as we continued, but many, including my own, were starting to waver.

I took all your pictures off the wall  
Wrapped them in a newspaper blanket  
I haven't slept in what seems like a century  
And know I can barley breathe

By the time we reached the chorus of the song, the entire room was singing, and I found myself crying. And I was no where near the only one.

Just like crow chasing the butterfly  
Dandelions lost in summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late

The world is an addict - to the media, to other people, to emotions. Everyone feels that pull. Everyone is junkie to something. I was starting to understand why my mind kept coming back to that word. Addiction. Then I realized why. I was addicted to hating.

Your words still serenade me  
Your lullabies won't let me sleep  
I've never heard such a haunting melody  
Oh it's killing me  
You know I can barley breathe

Once an addict, always an addict. That may be true, but I really hope it's not. I'm only at the bottom of the rehabilitation pyramid, and I don't want to care anymore. I want him to be my last problem instead of my first. I want to be clean of him, before it kills me. But that's a lot easier said than done.

Just like crow chasing the butterfly  
Dandelions lost in summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late  
Just like crow chasing the butterfly  
Dandelions lost in summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late  
Just like crow chasing the butterfly  
Dandelions lost in summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late

By the end of the song, no one in the room wasn't crying. I swear that even most of the Creekers were crying a little. I'm sure Kevin was; I'm pretty sure I could hear him. The moment had gotten to everyone. Carrie was crying even harder than before. Davey had moved his glasses onto the top of his head so he didn't need to move them every time he wiped his eyes. Vamp was holding Carrie on the opposite arm that I was on, the both of us shaking as she shook. I managed to get a look at Double D, most of him still remained hidden behind Vamp's form, but I got a look. I felt my insides drop, and I started to cry a little harder. No one noticed, but I did and that was enough.

I think crying is Carrie's best grieving, and acceptance mixed together. After she had stopped you could sense she felt better. She may not of smiled like she usually did, but I caught the crook of her mouth when she talked about him.

"He's probably looking down on us laughing and enjoying all the best drugs heavens got to offer. Either way, I'm going to miss him."

"You know," she continued, "The world is a funny place. Sometimes I wish it was way simpler."

I held her hand tight, "Yeah I do too. But, if it weren't for the complexity, I think the simple joys would be a lot less amazing."

She turned to me, surprised, "Yeah, yeah I guess that makes sense."

And I guess it really does, because were all just addicts trying to survive in a world of perfection. No one ever prepares you for the stuff we go through every day. They sugar coat it, tell you it's going to be alright when in reality there's a chance it won't. I guess all we can do is stand in our mirrors and look into our souls. Hello, I'm addicted to hating someone and I don't want to anymore. Someone just tell me how to handle this situation.

I can't do this by myself, and neither could Stephen Black.


	13. What Happens At Jasper's Rock and Roll Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie goes to work and ultimately regrets it.

Immoral

Chapter 12: What Happens At Jasper's Rock and Roll Diner

Thursdays and Fridays are the only two nights a week Davey doesn't have physiotherapy. Unfortunately, it's also the nights where we work down at the local diner. It's not a bad job; Davey spends the night at the piano playing with the band while locals take a shot at karaoke. Meanwhile, I…waitress, in fucking costume, in a themed restaurant where the waiters sing… on vintage 80's roller skates.

I know it sounds like the start of a very awkward porno. But it's a living. And hey, I get all the free food I want, even though in all truth I would get all the free food I wanted from that place even if I didn't work there – my uncle owns the place. He's also my Dad's band's manager, so I spend a lot of the nights I work passing my Dad arguing over everything possible with my Uncle Jasper.

Even worse, the week was the diner's once a month duet week. Sing with a friend or a waiter! It's ridiculous, but it's for family, and the extra cash and gift cards I pile up from working there make for great birthday presents when the times come around. And it's always nice to see family through the week.

I was in the bathroom getting ready for another Thursday night at Jasper's Rock and Roll Diner. The morning news held a groggy sway over the town – news spreads fast in Windsville. The bar was more crowded than usual, one lingering body of Mr. Black staying put. My Uncle was working at the front desk, covering for a sick server and working on his taxes. Dad hadn't shown up yet. Eddy was sitting at a table by the band's stage, no doubt fuming due to boredom. Through the thin bathroom doors I could hear piano scales, Davey warming up for his shift.

His uniform was easy; skin tight, eccentric glam-rock shirt, different coloured gloves and bangle bracelets on one arm. Throw on some bright costume make-up and glitter, mess up his hair with a comb and gel and he'd done. My uniform on the other hand, teased hair in a crazy side-ponytail, a headband with a huge bow. A dress-like shirt overly coloured and bedazzled, black leggings tore up with another pair of leggings underneath, striped leg warmers over my skates. My body practically gained ten pounds with the amount of jewellery and make-up all over my body. I looked like a blue-haired version of Cyndi Lauper, whose songs I have sung inside this diner before.

When I finally finished getting ready, I sloppily threw on my apron and skated out the door. Davey acknowledged me with a wave and a few stifled laughs. After a year and a half working here he still gets a kick out of my uniform… guess I should be glad someone does. The few stray customers from before the evening rush ate happily, a few clapping along with the music, Eddy however, was doing neither as he was to busy busting a gut over my costume. Yeah, I really wanted to punch him. I skated over to Louie, our grease king's, platter window, and leaned my arms on the silver metal in front of his oven.

"Hey Louie," I said, "Expecting a good crowd tonight?"

He looked up at me smiling, scratching his stubble and dumping a few drops of hand cleanser on after, "Hey kid. Yeah, I suppose so, though Mr. Black might scare em' away over there. Very sorry about what happened to that kid, very sorry. You know him?"

"He was a floater, everybody knew him."

"Was he a nice un'?"

"Yeah, yeah he was."

"Shame."

"It is," I mumbled, "Is Uncle Jasper still at the front?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Thanks Louie."

"No problem kid."

I moved away from Louie and toward the front desk. I weaved between the tables as I had done so many times. I probably could have done the whole routine blind, if I wanted too. Which I had tried before, and failed before. Trust me; don't do anything blind-folded on roller skates, hurts like a fucking animal attack.

I got to Uncle Jasper just as my Dad came in through the front doors. He put his fingers to his lips and pointed to his brother. Uncle Jasper was hunched over the main desk, staring straight at his tax documents with angry eyes. He didn't notice either of us. Dad snuck around to stand beside me, and we started to move ever so slowly; like animals about to pounce on the prey.

The shriek he let out when we both grabbed onto his shoulders practically shook the restaurant. The band stopped playing, the waiters stopped singing, and everyone in the restaurant stopped stuffing their faces and turned to face him. Uncle Jasper went red in the face, and got up from his seat in a stumbling motion. He glared at us and then at his employees.

"Alright," he bellowed, "Get back to work!"

Everyone did as they were told, slight smiles on their faces, and the owner of Jasper's Rock and Roll Diner, famous for its singing waiters and wild karaoke nights turned his attention back to his brother and me, "Real mature you two. Sneaking up on an old man like that, you could have given me a heart attack."

"Your not old bro," Dad told him playfully wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder, "I know this because I'm not old, and you're younger than I am."

"Your daughter over there isn't old," Uncle Jasper pulled me over and patted my back, "We on the other hand are too."

"Oh please, we both still have all our hair."

"Male pattern baldness doesn't run in the family!"

"Dad, Uncle J," I yelled over their near feuding voices, "Before you both start one of your famous 'conversations', do you need anything before I start my shift?"

"Just the usual sweetie," Dad said his voice completely changing from the tone he was taking with his brother.

"Alright then, a cola float, a ginger ale, two burgers hold the mayo and super sized poutine," I reached up and flicked my father's cheek, "Are you sure you don't want to make any changes to that order, chubby."

He looked down at rubbed his, in all truth, completely in shape stomach, "Are you implying something."

"You're not going to have such a fantastic metabolism forever, Logan. You're not a super hero."

"No, I'm not," he said smugly, "but I am a rock star."

"You were a rock star."

He winced, "Harsh. Is that how I raised you?"

"Yes," I said sternly, but I knew he could here the teasing in my voice.

I rolled off without another word to give in my family's order. Louie took it with his regular tooth-full smile, and the night went on as usual. Minute by minute, the diner filled up to its brim. The neon lights flashed, and the music blared. I greeted the regulars, relishing in the sight of Mr. Black finally leaving the bar.

It was nearing 8:00 when Carrie, Vamp, and Edd came in. Vamp had grabbed me from behind when I had skated past them, trapping me in a death hug. My cheeks flared up when I saw Edd, and he saw me… in my uniform. My fucking seizure inducing uniform.

With an embarrassingly red face I pushed the three of them to Eddy's table. The two Creekers got a little happier once they sat beside each other. Best friends can do that, you know, brighten up a dark situation.

Though I personally like to think that Double D's not in such a dark place considering recent events, but hey, maybe that's just because I'm not.

"Want the usual guys," I asked once everyone had sat down with Eddy.

"Thanks sweetie," Carrie said, a little too quiet and a little unhappy.

I smiled at her, hoping that it would help a little, and changed my attention over to the two Ed's. My brain stumbled a little in its thoughts. I couldn't help but notice the missing lug that should have been sitting in the only empty seat left at the table. I tried not to let a frown appear on my face, but I certainly was on the inside. Edd somehow must have noticed; he had bumped his hand ageist mine as I passed in-between him and his big friend. I was surprised for a few moments, and the feeling was quickly followed by gut-wrenching pain in stomach. Other people were missing too, not just Ed - other people who I missed dearly despite their annoying voices and pestering questions and conversations over nothing.

I took the two Creeker's orders and moved to Louie's station. I gave him the order's for everyone, including Davey and my own. We have to go on break sometime, right? I brushed off a pestering thought in my head, and went back to work.

The next twenty minutes went on somewhat normally. Every time I passed the table with my friends, secret boyfriend… wow that sounded weird to say, and well Eddy, someone would grab my hand and pull me onto their lap hoping my break was starting, Vamp or Carrie of course. I was happy to see her a little happier and giddy almost. It was one more step back to the regular Carrie.

A nagging feeling took over as I passed by Lucas's waiting area. I looked around; feeling unnerved and like someone was staring at me. My eye's caught hold of Dad and Uncle Jasper at the other end of the room. Only they weren't looking at me, at all. I tried to brush it off, but it persisted and of course, the other feeling from before, the one where people seemed to be missing, appeared again. My stomach churned uneasily.

Then I had it. A feeling that overwhelmed the others, one that something was going to happen and soon. I don't usually get premonitions about things, never mind true ones, but I couldn't ignore it. It was too strong. I spun around on my skates, once again trying to see if anything was out of place. I couldn't find anything again.

When I turned to head to Louie's pick up station, however, I was greeted with a splash of damn cold milkshake to my face and chest. Everything in the restaurant stopped while I picked at the white slush dripping down my uniform and face. I wiped the shake of my eyes, feeling the melting drink start to drip down my fingers. I looked up and found no one there, only a shattered drink cup on the ground in front of me. I had been so surprised I must not have heard the crash.

I felt my throat tighten as I bent over and started to pick up the small shards of glass. Small beads of blood appeared where I couldn't bother to notice that I'd been cut. I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind and pull me up roughly. My hand closed around the glass in my palm, as I went up. Carrie was beside me, along with Vamp, the Creekers, my Uncle Jasper, and a few stray waiters and customers. She looked sadly at who was holding my from behind and took my nearest arm from him.

"I go help her clean off," she said, her voice slightly wavering and eyes starting to wet. I went with her easily, and went locked the bathroom door behind us. I dropped the bloody glass pieces in the can by the door, ignoring the constant stinging emitting from my hand. I stood by the sink and slipped out of my dress, while Carrie ran some paper towel under the sink. She rung the paper out, and I stuffed the wet areas of my uniform underneath the sink.

"I'm so sorry darling," she hoarsely said while she started to wipe my face. At least she didn't sound like she was about to cry anymore.

"What happened," I asked.

She continued to clean my face with more paper towel as she answered, being as delicate as possible, "I had saw you spinning on your wheels, and you looked like something was wrong. Then Liam came out of no where… he splashed your face the second you turned around. The he just dropped the glass and walked away. He winked at me on the way out, I think he was expecting me to tell you all this."

"He got away?"

"People were too preoccupied with the fact the greatest waitress in the diner just got milkshaked."

I crossed my arms at the line of my bra, angrily, "Why is this happening? Of all weeks to gain some balls to actually go after me without orders, WHY THIS WEEK!"

Carrie stopped wiping from shock. I'm quick to anger, but never that quick, especially when it comes to Liam and Eric, Drake's stupid spies. I usually resort to some foul-tongued slander before snapping. I guess she knew that there was something else besides Liam throwing a drink in my face fuelling my sudden out burst. And she'd be right at that.

"What makes you think that it wasn't Drake who gave him the order," I guess she still wanted to pry a little, but I knew she knew something else was wrong.

"Drake's not one for public displays of violence," I half-joked but then turned my tone serious, "No, he's really not. His minions are getting boulder. God dammit, what is his fucking problem? He has to know I'm not going to come crawling back to him."

"Drake is egotistical. It doesn't have to make sense to you or me, but he believes that he will manage to win you back somehow. I don't know how since you've already broken his nose this week, among other things over the last couple months. Now what else is wrong?"

"What do you mean," my pathetic attempt at stopping her prying was even worse out loud then I thought it would have been.

"When Drake comes up, even physically, you get mad, but you near snap on the spot. It takes a while. You're good with him like that. You frustrate him more than he could ever hurt you. So, something else has to be off."

She threw the dirty towel into the nearest garbage can and started to clean off my neck and chest with a new, damp towel.

My mouth went dry as I talked, "What if something was?"

She stopped wiping and looked up at me, "Darling, I don't want any jokes. No lies either. What is bothering you?"

My voice broke down in garbled syllables and sniffles, but she still was able to make out what I said, "Everything. Everything is wrong. I'm falling for Edd again, my ex-victims are all here staring at me like I'm some fucking freak on exhibit, I miss my mom and I miss my sisters. I just want everything to go back to the way it was, before the Creekers showed up. I don't want to have them here, no matter how much I do at the same time, it just keeps – I don't know anymore. I've been in more pain this week than I've felt since Davey had his accident. And I can't figure out how to fix it this damn time. With Davey it was obvious; I moved. I came here things just kept getting better. Until mother fucking Drake the douche."

She brought me into her arms, and I had a sudden flash back to the conversation we had, had in the bathroom the school. I could hear her repeating my name over and over, very softly. She grabbed her back. She really was one of my best friends; I don't know what I had kept everything from her for so long. I pang of guilt raged through my gut. I had to tell her.

"I kissed him," I mumbled into her side bang.

"What?"

"I kissed him, I kissed Edd. And he kissed me back Car. He kissed me the fuck back."

Her voice was calm as she spoke, but her hold on me didn't lose its grip, "And? Don't stop there Mar, I know there's more."

"I – I told him I loved him, it's completely true, and he said that she was starting to like me back."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier darling?"

"I don't know – I didn't want to jeopardize it. It was weird, when it was just the two of us, I guess then nothing bad would have happened. I know that's wrong, I always did. It just didn't seem that way."

She pushed me away so she could look me straight in my eyes, "Mar, I need you to answer this truthfully, okay?"

I nodded, and she continued, "Do you want to go back to Peach Creek?"

The question caught me off guard. I had never thought about going back before. I had thought of Peach Creek but why should I have wanted to go back? I still saw my sisters every summer and sometimes on the odd spring or winter vacation, and truthfully before this week they had become my only ties back to that old cul-de-sac. I had no reason to go back… I had no reason to go back. I do now. Do I?

"I – I don't know."

She looked at me sadly, and without another word went back to cleaning the rest of the milkshake off my body. I looked down at the bit of blood on my hand and dragged my thumb down one of the cuts. I winced internally. I truly didn't know if I wanted to go back home – Peach Creek I mean.

Should I have?


	14. Friends Are the Best Kind of Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie gets into a fight with her friends and devises a scheme with the school's German hottie.

Immoral

 

Chapter 13: Friends Are the Best Kind of Idiots

Thursday night I don't remember sleeping. I know I must have, at least a little, because I vaguely remember waking up – just not sleeping. Carrie's question kept my mind buzzing, and soon it had become the only thing I could think about. Did I really want to go back to Peach Creek? Sure I did. Did I want to make it my home again? That I wasn't so sure off. I undoubtedly missed that damn little cul-de-sac. I even missed my old little trailer park, covered to the neck fake grass and demented-looking gnomes, but just because I missed it didn't mean much right?

When the sun started to come up, I was shocked. It seemed like I had just gone to bed, never mind actually woken up. I guess I really had slept, whether I'd remembered or not. My thoughts drifted from Peach Creek to the day. It was Friday, and I still hadn't started training Eddy for the 'Creeker Show' in a week. It wasn't going to be easy finding a song to fit his voice. Great, another person I had to deal with before school ended. As you can tell, I wasn't exactly thrilled.

I was scared to go to school that day. I hate that word 'scared', especially when it's in relation to me but that was truly what I was. I didn't want to face Carrie or Vamp. There was no doubt in my mind that she had already told him what I had told her in the bathroom the previous night. Carrie and Vamp were always terrible at keeping things from each other.

However, it turned out that the events of last nights talk was the last thing on her mind. The minute I closed the door to my locker, Eddy standing angrily behind me, she came running down the halls in a stampede. She pushed Eddy out of the way with her side like some kind of deranged linebacker, grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into the lockers behind. Her face was still and furrowed, much different that the usually perky smile that had been eluding me lately.

"Carrie," I started, examining the situation and the awkwardness of it, "You know I don't roll this way."

"Mar, Mrs. Donner is bringing it back!"

"What do you mean by it?"

"The grade 11/12 combined classes! I overheard her talking with Mr. Larter, and that vice principal from Peach Creek, and they all thought it was a good idea to re-introduce, especially with the Creekers here."

The information hit me like a slap in the face. The combined classes were kind of like the ones with the dance class, only these were a lot more hateful. Drake the douche was in the grade 12 advanced vocals. Needless to say he would be there. And if that weren't enough to drive someone to the brink of insanity, he and I were unfortunately famous for our duets. That's kind of how he got me in his arms in the first place; gross. Worst part, the dancers loved to come down and watch, especially on Fridays since the dance teacher has a tendency to be really tired on Fridays. But now that I think about it, he's always really tired…

"So, are we skipping or what," her directness was almost scary.

"As much as I want to, we can't."

"Why? This class is going to be hell, and you've never had trouble skipping them before and-"

"Because! I'll - I'll be kicked out if I break one more rule. Mr. Later told me Monday, turns out that all those incidents with the douche are starting to add up."

Carrie had a hurt expression in her face I'd never seen on her before. She was scared, that much I could see, but the other part of her looked like she had just witnessed her new puppy been brutally murdered, lit on fire, and thrown into a ditch… by Santa Claus.

"Hunny," She spoke slowly, "you have to tell Mr. Larter. It's gotten out of hand and now it could literally get you expelled! And what are you going to do then, you've already been kicked out of both the other schools in Windsville!"

"It wouldn't matter if I told him or not! All he can do is tell me to get my emotions under control, and that's really all I need to do."

"It's not that simple, and you know it!"

"It should be!"

Vamp's voice came piercing through out argument, "Marie, Carrie! You're giving me a headache and it's not even nine!

I was so absorbed in the hot air between Carrie and me that I hadn't noticed him walk right up beside the both of us. He looked groggy as he always did before 11 am. Beside him was Edd, looking absolutely horrified. I slapped my face, regretting my actions instantly. Now I was pissed, and in pain, wonderful. Today was going to be a great day!

"Now what the hell is wrong with you two this morning," my green haired companion said tiredly leaning up ageist the lockers.

"It's the douche again," Carrie said bluntly, "I really think it's about time we all did something about it."

"Oh geez, Mar, can't we just tell someone, seriously?"

I crossed my arms childishly, "No, that won't do any good."

"Why," He whined, "You don't know until you try!"

"But I know here! I've checked laws and school board policy's, he did nothing wrong, lawfully anyways."

He scoffed, crossing his arms and looking around the hallway. I felt panic rise when his eyes set onto the skinny boy beside him. My fingers twitched nervously at my sides as I screamed internally. No Vamp, please. Why would you even consider this? C'mon please!

"Hey Eddward," he mused, patting the one person who shouldn't be aware of the situation with Drake on the back, "You're pretty smart, right?"

Shit. Vladimir Copper, if for some reason your reading this now, I hate you.

"Well, yes," Double D answered ever so cautiously, his eyes flicking back from Vamp to me in confusion.

"You know anything about the law?"

"A good amount I suppose."

"Good! Then, is there anything one can do about a game a called 'Cherry Picking'?"

"I don't know what-"

"ALRIGHT," I screamed practically shaking the area around me, "Can we PLEASE just get off this!"

I stormed off in a frenzy. My hands were clinging to my hair almost like I was about to rip it out and teeth clenched. My body was on fire, my mind blurry and just angry. I wanted to just break something. Listen to it crash break into millions of tiny fragments as it hit the ground, never to be fixed again. I shouldn't have been so angry, so infuriated; after all they were only trying to put an end to what I couldn't.

…

Haven't. Put an end to what I Haven't. It's not like I couldn't, because I totally could, it's just hard. And I really don't like taking care of hard things if I don't have to. Not to say that I didn't need my situation with Drake taken care of immediately, but I had other things to do, and his problem had an expiry date, so really if I could ignore him, I could pull it off. Right?

Oh who am I kidding? But this problem was so out of hand what could someone like Mr. Larter do? A principal for a school populated with the misfits and ne'er-do-wells of Windsville, a school that was in all ways highly frowned upon by the town and all surrounding it. I love my school, I truly do, but there's a sad truth that everyone thinks were scum, and Mr. Larter was just as bad due to association. You know, because according to all the 'normal' people out there, there must be something wrong with you to spend ten years of your life taking care of kid's with tons of things wrong with them.

If anything he should be respected for that, but he's not.

Vamp came up behind me a few seconds later and enveloped me in a bear hug. I wasn't very angry anymore; his hugs had a tendency to do that. Carrie joined in as well, and the next thing I knew we were all having a group hug in the middle of the school hallway.

"You guys are idiots, you know that right," I said into Vamp's shoulder.

They nodded, making appropriate "um-hum" noises to accommodate my loving cruelty towards them.

"And we have to send Mr. Larter flowers sometime, okay?"

"Sure darling," Carrie mused, "What kind?"

"Orchids," Vamp interjected, "He always has Orchids on his desk."

"Orchids," I asked.

"Yeah, the Laelio anceps type."

"And you know this because?"

"I really like flowers," he grinned.

Carrie and I pushed away from him and smirked.

"We knew that Vamp," I said bluntly, "Just not that much."

"Like I said: I really like flowers," He repeated.

"So you've said," Carrie giggled; the topic of our recent conversation completely forgotten.

I only wish it was that easy to make a situation disappear, to just completely forget about it. Unfortunately leaving something to the back of one's mind has a tendency to make things worse for when they actually happen. Thank God for Amaury Samuelson. Like Vamp and I, he also had a Creeker, a rather tall and to put it bluntly dumb one. Which was why math class all of a sudden became much more interesting when he came up and talked to me.

Amaury was a shy boy, just over the average male height. He showed up last year when he moved here from Germany, and truthfully once his accent became understandable, he turned into quite the catch. With light blonde hair, fantastically blue eyes and his skinny frame, it was more than understandable. He specialized as the school's video yearbook writer, editor, narrator, and most of all camera man. There wasn't a single moment he didn't have a camera with him.

He fixed the square-rimmed glasses on his face before speaking. I could see Ed and Eddy chatting it up behind him, almost like they had years for of moments to catch up on. I leaned back on my hands on the desk I was sitting on. Class was over, and as shy as Amaury was, it was really annoying how long it was taking for him to spit the words out.

Finally, he did, "I need you're help."

"Okay, with what," I asked, a little surprised. I wasn't usually the one people come to for advice, or help, or anything much for that matter.

He moved closer to me and whispered his plan into my ear. The plan had me shocked, happy, but shocked.

"But you're so-"

"Shy?"

"Well, yeah. Do you think you can do it?"

"Do you z'hink it vill vork?"

I smiled at him knowingly, "Oh, you can count on that. Now c'mon, you and Ed are having lunch with me, my brother, my friends, and our goddamn shadows."

"I vould like zhat."

Carrie, however, didn't. She has had a crush on our resident German hottie since he showed up last year. While I insisted she sit closer to him, as the two did know each other comfortably thanks to sitting beside each other in computers for months, she refused to leave my side, clinging to my arm like a child. I let her be, for now.

My attention turned to the trio at the end of the table. I felt crushingly at ease, watching them from the corner of my eyes. Eddy had Ed in a headlock, giving him a good rub on the noggin joyfully while the lump under his arm spurted utter nonsense from his mouth. Edd looked at the two with a brotherly-love look in his eyes, the same look I give Davey whenever I'm proud of him. He glanced at me for a moment, and out of instinct, I winked back at him. He smiled a little and went back to his friends while the butterflies took off in my stomach.

I looked over at Amaury, who was enjoying himself talking with Davey and Vamp, who both were abusing his accent. I smiled and then looked backed at the soprano hugging my arm carefully. I narrowed my eyes playfully and shook her off my arm. She wouldn't need it soon enough.

I excused myself from the table, grabbing Davey's wheelchair handles and casually walking away with him.

"Mar, where the hell are you taking me?"

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere?"

"Nowhere."

"Then, what are we doing."

"We are walking around the school while I ask you a question."

"And that question is?"

"Is the music class doing anything important next class?"

He turned around frowning at me, "This isn't for a prank is it?"

"No," I gave him an overly-dramatic face of shock before turning serious again, "they're won't be another prank until next year, so don't worry about it."

He smiled, knowing exactly what I was getting at, "Are we going for a show-stopping Friday afternoon?"

"With a bit of a surprise mixed in."

"Ooh, what is it?"

"If I told you then it wouldn't be surprise now would it?"

"I guess, we'll I'm in, and I'll get the music class to come. Auditorium?"

I could, only nod. Everything was coming together perfectly, and if all went as planned I wouldn't have to deal with that king of douches we all know and hate because much more important things would be happening. And these important things could make the rest of the year completely worth it, especially for my bubbly little Miss Carrie Blanche and Mr. German hottie, and even for me. Because with distractions, I can ignore idiots like Drake as if there's no tomorrow. The plan was fool-proof!

That or I was attempting to reason my sudden happiness into a lasting affair.

I mentally slapped myself for my last thought, and spun Davey and his chair around to head back to the lunch room. Music class was almost here, and even when Drake and I were dating as disgusting a thought as it was, I don't think I had been so excited for a combined class. And at least this all got my mind off of all the shit going on. Maybe my best-idiot's idea of forgetting a problem until it was important wasn't so stupid after all. But then again, things have been backfiring on me lately, so I guess all I could do was hope.


	15. Number 1 on My List on How to Ruin a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaury's plan is put into motion, and the Douche ruins Marie's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shadows Of The Night" is by Pat Benatar

Immoral

Chapter 14: Number 1 on My List on How to Ruin a Good Time

Amaury was visible shaking when we he, Carrie, Eddy, Ed and I entered the auditorium after lunch. Had I not known him already, I would have immediately jumped to the conclusion he was imitating an extremely weak building during an earthquake – and well too. I watched as he fumbled with his camera, his hands scuffling around the buttons clumsily as he attempted to turn it off. He missed several times before Carrie waltzed over in her usual graceful way, plucked the camera from his hands and helped him put it back into its heavily padded case. A bold move; as shy as Amaury was he was very loud when it came to handling of his precious.

Yet, he just looked up at her, his usual shy expression stitched onto his face, and silently thanked her. I gawked at them for a second. It looks as if the unattainable exotic beauty had fallen harder than I thought. The blonde turned his attention to me and gulped. I brushed him off; he was way too worried. Everything was going to be fine, and I have never been one to take that sentence lightly.

Carrie led the way to the front of the auditorium – an unexpected bounce in her step. I stuffed my hands in my pockets, trudging along behind her. One of my ankles had been hurting since the milkshake incident at Uncle Jasper's diner last night, nothing serious, but after walking on it for a while it was more than a bother. I must have had a slight limp, else Vamp would never have noticed, and never have helped me to a seat the minute he entered the auditorium. I fought him all the way there. I didn't need him to help me to a seat a damn 10 feet away, but Vamp being the insanely loyal boy he was insisted. At least he didn't carry me there. He helped me down and I pulled I lock of his hair teasingly. He pinched my arm. I shook his chin. This went on for a little while longer – we stopped when teachers and the grade 11 music class entered the room; each one pulling or carrying an instrument case, all but Davey but he had a very valid excuse in my book.

Edd looked at me, a smidge of embarrassment accentuating his boyish features. I could see him biting his tongue as he sat on the other side of Vamp. I think I may have made him a little uncomfortable. I guess I never really realized how physical my relations with Vamp were; we both were very touchy-feely with each other. Shit. I was making him feel uncomfortable… should probably talk to him about that tonight while Vamp's at dance.

I didn't realize I had been staring at my sock-headed boyfriend until Carrie sat down beside me and propped her legs unto my lap. After a quick glance at Carrie, in all her lacy jumpsuit splendour, and turned back to Edd who in return gave me a glance that was a combination of worry and interest.

'Are you hurt,' he mouthed.

I immediately shook my head. His look intensified and I broke under the pressure and, as inconspicuously as possible, pointed to my ankle. He winced, and I shrugged, attempting to convince him that it was no big deal, because it wasn't. He pursed his lips to the side, obviously not convinced and leaned back into the stuffing-lacking chair he was seated in. I was about to mouth something to him, but Carrie then dragged my attention back to her with a harsh whisper in my ear.

"Darling, why is Amaury here?"

"He's here a lot," I said frankly, which was the truth; he often came for footage for the video yearbook.

"But he put his camera away!"

"Carrie! What do you want from me?"

"An answer."

"Well, I don't have one. I don't know everything stupid."

She pinched my cheek in a playfully disapproving way. I rolled my eyes at her, and when she went to pinch my cheek again took her hand and shoved it down the top of her jumpsuit to make a point. Her advances on the battlefield of my face retreated and I was finally left in peace. No Vamp trying to help me, no Edd not believing me on my ankle, no Carrie touching my face and especially no –

"Marie," My stomach jumped into my throat the minute the disgustingly beautiful yet grimy voice sounded, "I really want to talk to you."

Carrie and Vamp tensed up around me, and Carrie's heels unconsciously dug into my thighs. I craned my head to face the boy who deserved to rot in hell for the rest of eternity. She smiled, a dirty glow emitted from his handsome face despite his purple and yellow swollen nose and the slight black rim surrounding his left eye – a probable repercussion from our incident earlier in the week. That's right douche, you've official been downgraded to nothing more than a little incident. Boo-fucking-hoo.

When I spoke I tried to make myself as strong and invincible as possible; still my voice croaked, "I don't want to talk to you. So go away please, Ms. Donner looks like she's about to speak."

Drake turned and grimaced to see I was telling the truth. He walked off angrily, but still somehow managing to keep his cool demeanour. It only made me hate him more. Worse, I figured that now my overly hands-on relationship with Vamp wouldn't be the only thing I would need to set the record straight on tonight with Edd. The guilt was really starting to get to me. Dammit, when did life get so complicated that a girl and a guy couldn't secretly date behind most everybody's back without trouble making itself present? Okay, yeah, I see the flaws in my logic, but c'mon! Can't a girl get a break?

"Before we start this special little class, I would like to remind you all that the school wide picnic at the beach is tomorrow and even though it is a Saturday, attendance will be taken," Ms. Donner seemed almost pleased to give us the news, "Those escorting students from Peach Creek will especially be expected to attended; so don't even think about skipping out on it."

The room groaned and whined, screamed and stomped, and made plenty of other unruly noises which none of the teachers, or Creekers near us for that matter, appreciated very much. But what could they expect? The annual picnic sucked! It was literally a day of sitting around a cruddy beach with teachers everywhere, sand crawling into every crevice, and I mean EVERY crevice, and shitty organized events you're forced to participate in. Last year was so bad I faked a broken collar bone and had my dad come over to pick me up – thank heaven he had the day off from practice… and played along with my "injury".

"Now stop it, stop it right now," Ms. Donner hit the microphone head ageist the podium she was standing at; it was a pretty crappy microphone so she had a tendency to abuse it like that a lot, "You all know the annual picnic is a mandatory event meant to promote school spirit! So, no screaming or whining. Beside, maybe the children from Peach Creek want to go to the picnic."

Everyone turned and stared at the Creeker to them and stared with the same expression you'd see on a deranged animal. I swear the kid behind me was going to start foaming at the mouth the way he was glaring at Eddy. The Creekers did something very smart; they said nothing, leaving Ms. Donner standing up at the podium unable to say anything else. I smiled to myself. With Ms. Donner now stuck on stage with nothing more she could possibly say; it was almost time. I glanced over to Carrie who was sitting beside me, completely and wonderfully oblivious, and then over to Vamp who also had no idea what was about to happen.

I was still beaming as Ms. Donner tried to continue, "Well, it is mandatory and you can't skip even if you wanted to, or not unless you wish to get into trouble, which I do not advise this close to the end of the year. You can still get put on a forceful leave of absence – temporary or permanent."

The room went silent once again. For someone repeating what she had already said, she had said a mouthful. And the worst part was how scarily accurate she was…

"Now," her voice made a sudden switch from frightening to chipper as she broke the silence in the room, "We have a very special performance for this very special class. So sit back and relax; after the performance, we will however start the normal scheduled activities. And so I give you Amaury Samuelson."

There was a mix of uneven clapping and open confusion in the room. Everyone, well everyone but me, watched eagerly as the musicians made their ways on stage and started to set up their instruments. The scales and warm ups filled the room. Davey winked at me from on stage where his hands skilfully continued to tap out notes in a systematic order. I smirked at him back, a smirk which later turned to a grin when Amaury finally made his way on stage and took the microphone from Ms. Donner, relieving her from her post on stage. The young boy carefully walked to center stage, keeping a good eye out to make sure he didn't get himself tangled in a mass of cord.

He looked out at the crowd, gulped a nervous smile soon following, and clutched his camera bag with one hand before speaking into the device in his other, "Um… hi. You see I am very new at zhis, and I usually vould never be doing such a zhing if not for a person in zhis room right now."

The room awed, and I felt Carrie tense up in fright and anticipation.

"Uh yes, so in hope of revealing to her my feelings, I shall sing somezhing for her. It is her favourite song."

"Who is it," I heard someone yell from behind me and I smiled to myself.

"Oh vell, I vould rath'zer not say," he spoke the next part almost inaudibly, "in case it doesn't vork."

The scales and the warm ups soon ceased the room was left in silence, only the buzzing of some very crappy amps sounding the background. Carrie tried to get my attention, almost desperately actually, but I just brushed her off. Was it horrible that I was enjoying watching her squirm? Oh well, small guilty pleasure I suppose, but she'd be fine in a few minutes. More than fine actually.

Finally, Amuary looked back the musicians behind him and cued them, all while looking like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. I held back a snicker. He truly was oblivious, as was Carrie, but wow… what a pair they'd make.

He leaned into the microphone cautiously and looked down in Carrie's general direction. With what could only be described as a sudden and quite expected burst of courage, his voice finally rang out through the speakers. The room stayed silent as he sang his first line. As bad as he was, it was rather mesmerizing.

Ve're running vith zhe shadows of zhe night  
So baby take my hand it vill be alvight  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
Zhey'll come true in zhe end

I heard Ed scream with joy just as the instruments kicked in. The melody hit the crowd like a wave and soon many people in the crowd were already standing and screaming. I probably would have if not for Carrie's feet still propped up on my thighs. I could feel how frozen she was. Her eyes glued at Amaury and features completely still and in shock.

"That's," she mumbled, "that's my favourite song…"

You say over, it's a cold vorld  
Vhen you keep it all to yourself  
I said you can't hide on zhe inside  
All zhe pain you've ever felt  
Rvun from my heart, but baby don't look back, cause ve got nobody else  
Ve're running vith zhe shadows of zhe night  
So baby take my hand it vill be alvight  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
Zhey'll come true in zhe end

"That's my favourite song," she repeated, "but why is he singing my favourite song?"

"Carrie," I snapped, "can you really be that dumb? He's singing your favourite song because this is all for you!"

"No," she looked like she was about to cry and sounded like it too, "No it can't be. Amaury is-"

"In fucking love with you."

She looked at me and smiled. I pinched her cheek as revenge, and wiped away a stray tear that trickled down her face. I could feel a few eyes on us but I didn't care. Carrie deserved a moment like this, a fairy tale moment. After all, she has put up with all my shit for the last three years.

You know sometimes it feels like it's all moving vay too fast  
Use every alibi, and vords you deny, zat love ain't meant to last  
You can cry tough baby, it's alvight  
You can let me down easy, but not tonight  
Ve're running vith zhe shadows of zhe night  
So baby take my hand it vill be alvight  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
Zhey'll come true in zhe end

Amaury smiled at Carrie in the audience. She smiled back and pointed to her chest. He nodded shyly, a scarlet red blush staining his face. Carrie clapped her hands over her mouth, forcing herself not to cry. I looked at her like she way crazy to hold it back. She'd been waiting for a moment like this probably her whole life.

She looked at me; eyes wet but not dripping, and said, "I'm not going to cry. Crying is for pussies."

I laughed. That's my girl. That's my little Carrie Blanche.

Ve're running vith zhe shadows of zhe night  
So baby take my hand it vill be alvight  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
Zhey'll come true in zhe end

As Amaury began another chorus, Carrie leapt from her seat. We all cheered her on as she galloped onto the stage and flung herself into the blonde's arms. He accepted her whole heartedly, and kept his arm over his shoulder as he placed the microphone in between the two of them.

We screamed and she hugged his torso laughing. He smiled at her, laughing along. And together, they continued. They're mixed-matched voices sounding in an awful harmony, but all the while still utterly beautiful.

And now the hands of time are standing still  
Midnight angel, won't you say you will  
We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand it will be alright  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end  
We're running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand it will be alright  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end

A happy end to a song and a much more happy beginning. And even though the room was standing in applause, and hollering and making such an amazing loud ruckus, I don't think neither Carrie nor Amaury could hear what was going on around them. She just silently took his hand, kissed his cheek and led him off the stage. He followed, red face and all, but an eagerness in his step that I'd never seen before.

I looked around and found that even the Creekers had stood up to clap and cheer. Even Eddy had found himself enjoying the woo and felt the need to join the standing ovation. I saw Ed happily congratulating Amaury from the beside the stage stairs, Carrie still clinging to his arm but he didn't seem to mind, in fact it looked as if he kind of liked it.

Edd turned to look at me when my eyes got to him and he smiled. I grinned back, a wink naturally following. He turned back to the couple and I did as well.

My darling Carrie had just caught herself a prince.

"Very… adorable," I heard Drake's disgustingly sensual voice pip up from behind me.

Now if only I could get rid of this toad…

He's number one on my list on how to ruin a good time - Something which he unfortunately lived up to on a daily basis. Vamp turned a fist up, about ready to cuss and beat the living hell out of the beautiful boy behind us, and if it hadn't been for the ultimatum I'd gotten from Mr. Larter, I probably already would have. Nonetheless, I stopped him, placing my hands on his fist and forcing it down. He looked at me like I was crazy, but I just shook my head, creating a scene right here and right now wouldn't do any good for any of us.

I severely regretted my decision when I felt a horridly porcelain-smooth hand perch itself atop my shoulder, and Drake's voice of grit and silver spoke ageist the back of my neck, "Marie, now can we talk?"

I buried my face in my hands for a few seconds and resurfaced with an answer.

"Sure, but get your goddamn hand off my fucking shoulder this instant."

He complied, but I could just feel his dirty smile behind me. This had to end. I just didn't know how to end it.


	16. The Final Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie tries to do what she thinks is right only to have it backfire.

Immoral

Chapter 15: The Final Warning

Drake, the douche, was the kind of guy you never turn your back on. Whether you're his goddamned friend or probable foe watching this guy should be your first priority when speaking to him. Watch his the way his eyes move, the curl of his mouth, and especially his hands. Turn your back and his hands will end up in unfortunate places. I mean that as a metaphor as well as literal.

To put it simply, he's the person, who under no circumstances, you can trust. He is a vile, horrible boy with enough beauty and charm to seduce a succubus. And I was pissed off and annoyed enough to agree to talk to him... in private. Isn't this how he got me the first time? Yeah, only this time I wasn't so dumb. No, this time I was facing a demon in human form, not a human being, merely a glob of evil in disguise. And this time, I knew he was breakable.

Back stage in the auditorium was a treacherous place. It was hazardous, dusty and cluttered and if you would ever, for some reason, need an injury, it was the best place to go. I still have a scar from when I broke my arm in Grade 9 from this place. Even the janitors avoided back stage from fear.

I was careful in following Drake backstage. I tried my best to memorize my surroundings, eyeing everything desperate to find at least one clear exit. As we stopped, he walked behind me with a smooth type of stride. I bit down on my lip and internally winced. He had blocked the only exit. Fucking bastard.

I kept my worry inside and looked up to him as angrily as I could, "What do you want?"

He smirked, and I had the most wonderful idea of harming his broken nose even more, but before I could even tell myself not to he was speaking, "To talk."

"I don't want to talk, at least not to you," I snapped and I know he could feel the raw emotion escaping my through words.

"Then why did you come back here," he mused, he'd always been good at keeping his image, "with me?"

A low growl emitted from the back of my throat, and I found the urge to hurt him growing more and more. You can say you hate someone, you can say you want to hurt them, but there's nothing like actually feeling it. I wasn't some out of control serial killer, and yeah I had been known to be violent sometimes, but this creature in front of me hadn't even made a move to touch me and it was taking all my strength not to hit him. I was not going to get kicked out of the best school that I'd ever been in; not because of a douche bag who couldn't keep it in his pants.

"I am here because I didn't want to make a scene. I don't want the people I love to see me like this nor do I want them to see you. I can fight my own battles! Your nose enough evidence. And frankly, douche, because I can't take you anymore. Do you hear that? I CAN'T STAND YOU!"

I had hoped that would have been enough to turn him off, to make him turn around in defeat and walk out of my life forever. I had hoped he would have just raised his hands in surrender and asked to be transferred and never show up to school again. But it hadn't worked before, and it didn't work now. Instead the douche bag just smiled, and came towards me at a pace that rivalled a tortoise. My insides screamed, I should have punched him, I should have kicked him, I should have maimed him! But all I could do was walk backwards until the backs of my calves hit a large black stage box by some drama kid. I was trapped, like an animal snagged in a cage with the hunter closing in.

"You're so cute when you're angry," he chuckled taking another step forward.

"Then I must be beautiful right now," I hissed, leaning back and gripping the blockade behind me.

"Stunning," he agreed suavely.

He took another step and I felt my body seize up. Where was someone when you needed them? Carrie was probably off making goo-goo eyes at her new sweetie... Vamp? Dammit, He's probably just being fucking oblivious to my upending death by douche bag, like always. Why the fuck can't I catch a break?

He leaned in and I bent back as far away as I possibly could. His disgustingly smooth hands were freezing, and he dared to hold my face in them. I jerked back, but he kept me steady. His half-lidded eyes were closing in. I winced, and let out a pathetic whine.

"Oh Marie," his voice was filled with fake sympathy, "can't you just accept me?"

I snarled, "Can't you keep your hands to yourself you bastard?"

"Not at all. You're intoxicating. How can you expect me not to touch you when I have you here, withering under me – it reminds me so much of... well you know."

He had worked up the courage after all the dialogue to actually kiss me. It was cold, wet and disgusting, and if I hadn't known what a true kiss felt like it would be enough to convince me that the single life was a good life to live. I whined louder, my eyes not daring to turn wet and cry in front of this bastard. My hands reached up to try and tear his face away but he was too strong. Eventually, he pulled back, smiling at his handiwork.

My expression that of pure loathing and anguish; and I couldn't help the primal noises escaping my mouth at him. He chuckled bringing his hand close to a few locks of hair that had fallen from the style locked by my two chopsticks. I saw them coming in and I took my opportunity head on. I bit him, as hard as I could. He pulled back enough that I could kick him over and run. I bolted from backstage and ran right though the auditorium, not bothering to even turn in the direction of anyone else. I had to get out of there, I had to get away.

My legs carried me instinctively to the nearest washroom. I through my head in the nearest sink and turned on the water to its harshest level. I eagerly it into my mouth, swishing it around , trying to get rid of any essence Drake may have left in my body, and spitting it out as fast as I could. I looked in the porcelain bowl of the sink, taken back at the pink in my spit. I must have made that douche bag bleed when I bit him. I laughed nervously, served him right.

Carrie and Vamp burst through the door moments later. I didn't bother to mention to Vamp that this was the ladies bathroom, or even talk to either of them at all. I just charged at them, flinging myself into their arms and started to cry harder than I had since the Creekers had shown up. Screw 'crying is for pussies'. Screw everything. I needed to fucking cry, something that I hadn't felt for years, and so help me I was going to cry. It may not make anything better, but it certainly gives the illusion. And God knows I can't take reality anymore.

My makeup stung my eyes as it bleed down my cheeks and onto Carrie's clothed shoulder. She didn't seem to care, but I did. Today was supposed to be her day, and here I was messing up her clothes with make-up and screwing with her anniversary. Vamp rocked the both of us in his arms and that was when I realized Carrie was crying along with me just as hard as I was. Her eyes always got so red when she cried... another thing I caused. She was going to have puffy, red eyes for the rest of the day.

It was twenty minutes before I was called down to the office. Carrie cried even harder at the announcement, but I forced myself to stop. She started to wipe the make-up that had run down my cheeks with her sleeve, but I stopped her and did it myself. I cleaned her face of any traces of crying her make-up had left as well. Her eyes were a dead giveaway but at least she didn't have mascara running down her face. I forced a smile at her, but she couldn't smile back.

Vamp gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before I left for my demise. I knew Drake would be able to cover his ass, but me... I had gotten into another fight. I had broken another rule.

I was going to get kicked out of Windsville's School for Trouble Youth.

I was so grateful the halls were empty as I walked them. Had another face been walking my way I surely would have failed to stay strong, to keep my tears in control.

I entered the office forcefully, bypassing right by Ms. Fli and walking into Mr. Larter's office with a fake strength I had never been able to portray before. He looked at me, frowning and utterly displeased. My gaze fell to Drake, who was sitting on the couch opposite Mr. Larter. Mr. Larter gestured for me to take a seat beside him, and I knew for once I just could say no. I say, as far away as possible from the man who had now officially ruined my life, and was relieved to find he was smart enough not to move closer in front of Mr. Larter.

Mr. Larter looked at the two of us for a long time before speaking, "What happened?"

I looked at Mr. Larter and found myself on the verge of crying again. I kept my mouth shut and held back the tears but kept my gaze on Mr. Larter. I didn't feel guilty for what I did. Drake had it coming; I just wish the consequences weren't what they were. The douche did not speak either, but I could feel the arrogance radiating off him. I knew he had already told Mr. Larter everything he needed to know.

"Marie," he spoke softly, "I'm sorry, but you know what this means, don't you?"

I never stopped looking at him while I choked out a single word, "Yes."

"What do you mean Mr. Larter," Drake asked with actual confusion.

Mr. Larter looked to me for confirmation, which I gave, unable to give a fuck about who knew currently about my soon to be expulsion, "Marie had been given an ultimatum earlier in the week. She was not to break anymore rules this year or be expelled. Unfortunately, due to her number of recent violent acts, I am put in a position where this must be carried out."

"Now wait just a moment Mr. Larter," Drake piped up urgently, causing my attention to shift, "Now that I am looking back at what had just happened with Marie, I believe there was some sort of misunderstanding that went on between us. Yes, one that sparked her instincts to fight. I can assure she was not out for blood. Were you, Marie?"

I froze in place, hell bent on finding out what the fuck he was up to. It was not like Drake to do something that wasn't in his best interests. Never mind actually help someone out. It simply wasn't in his nature, or emotional capacity.

"No," I answered, "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

Mr. Larter looked at us and sighed audibly, "Look you two. I've noticed the main reasons Marie has been in trouble lately is because you fighting between the both of you. I am willing to give you one more chance Marie. One more. Now out, the both of you. Get back to class before I change my mind."

We left the office in silence, and left for class. I took the longer route to avoid him. I would figure out his plan, and then confront the bastard. He hadn't won this war, or even the battle. He was dirt and grime right down to the very end. The douche bag will go down, he will. Even if it's the last thing I fucking do.


	17. Carrie Blanche, You're a Crappy Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But the question is - why is exactly is she trying?

Immoral

Chapter 16: Carrie Blanche, You're a Crappy Liar

My last period in auto class was uneventful. I worked on the engine I'd been building, Davey was working on giving his chair more glide per push, and Eddy was fuming in a corner bored. Yeah, totally normal class, except for, of course, a tiny detail. Everyone was staring at me. It wasn't because my shorts were too short, or my shirt was too low, or any of the usual visual suspects. No, it was because of the fact I had just been called down to the office… again. This happens with everyone at Windsville's School for Troubled Youth. If you're sent to talk to Mr. Larter then, when you get out of his office, for the next period everyone just stares. They all want to know why you were there, but they're all much too scared to just ask. The only person in the room staring at me with concern, and not wonder, was Davey.

There was no doubt in my mind he already knew what happened. At least, the basics about what happened, so far nobody knew much else. And I planned to keep it that way. I've probably said it before but word travels fast in this school and it ends up being more like a very large game of broken telephone. Soon rumours spread, rumours which are usually wrong, and reputations go and major shit goes down after. I was sure I'd already gotten some unfortunate new additions to how my school knew me since the Creekers showed up. If it had happened to anyone else I knew who literally had their past walk through the doors of the auditorium to stay for two weeks I would have talked about it to someone or other, it only makes sense for it to happen to me.

However, as uneventful as auto class was, walking home was nothing of the sort, as it truly hadn't been since Monday and Eddy had become my unfortunate shadow. Today, Amaury had joined the group of us on our walk home, and as to be expected, he and Carrie were practically sewn together. They both stayed quiet for the most part, strangely enough we all did. My mind, I knew, was else where – attempting to unravel the means behind the kind of douches actions was no small feat. Eddy was always quiet, but today wasn't so angry since he had his boys trailing along with him. Both Ed and Double D, also, seemed content enough with each others presence to keep from talking, although Ed did let out some random babble along the way. The only sound I could make out, beyond my up in the sky mind, was the obnoxiously loud music blaring from Vamp's headphones. It was some random classical crap he was learning for ballet class. Of course it wasn't really crap, but after days of listening to it because he insisted on it, well, the song wore on you. Maybe it was the amount of annoyance I experienced when I heard it that wrenched me out of my dream state as it left the group so suddenly. We all turned to see Vamp, Edd and my brother just walking down another street casually.

"Vamp," Carrie called, still holding onto Amaury as she yelled, "You don't live that way!"

"I know," he answered, "But I'll take good care of Davey and see you guys later for our little Friday night ritual! Promise!"

"You better," I shouted at the boy's backs as they walked off towards the mall.

"Well," Carrie stuttered, "This puts me in a rather bad situation… I can't go straight to your house either, Mar. I have some things to do first."

"Are you serious," I whined, I was not above it, "But it's Friday night and tonight's my turn."

"I know silly," She poked me in the nose and I glared at her back, "I won't be long. I'll meet you at the diner before the end of your shift and we'll go back to your house then. Okay, sweetie?"

"Okay, but you had better be at the diner before I leave."  
"Oh I'll be there way before you have too! Vamp I'm not so sure, he'll show up at someplace eventually. You know him when he goes to the mall, he ends up in that dance supplies store until they have to force him out. Davey ought to keep him on time though. Oh well, what happens, happens I guess. Anyway, I'll see you later, Mar, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

She kissed my cheek apologetically and ran off with Amaury at her heels. I looked over to the one person left in my walking home group; Eddy. He looked down at me, something I still wasn't used to, and pursed his lips.

"So, what's happening at your house tonight," He asked.

"Just the usual weekly sleepover," I mused and suppressed the laugh that wanted to surface when I looked at his digested face, "like you don't have sleepovers."

"Not with mud masks, chick flicks, and pillows fights."  
"Who said anything about that kinda girly shit? Please. Now c'mon, I got to get home and grab the car. My shift starts in an hour and it takes me 45 minutes to get into costume."

0x0x0x0x0x

I stared at the nearest clock on the wall and frowned. I had only 10 more minutes left in my shift and Carrie still hadn't shown up. Needless to say I was starting to get mighty pissed off. You see, Carrie Blanche was not a liar, nor was she one to break promises or be late. She was neurotic about these three things. Yet, here I was delivering another plate of fries to Eddy, and listening to another tone deaf customer belt it out on "Krazy Karaoke Fridays!" , and she was not here to witness it or make it better.

Luckily, it was her obsessive nature for lying, breaking promises and being late that finally got her to the diner… a single minute, sixty damn seconds, before my shift ended. She ran to me, throwing her arms around me sloppily, and starting spurting out apologies profusely.

"C'mon," her voiced was hurried, no doubt out of breath from apologizing so much without taking the time to breath, "I'll help you get out of uniform so we can all go back to your house for a Friday night you'll never forget, okay sweetie? Now go, go! Don't be so slow. Oh for heaven's sake darling, your shoes have wheels on them and I'm going faster than you!"

She didn't stop talking until we were in the bathroom. She quickly placed a small bag she'd been carrying, one which I hadn't noticed before, on the rim of the nearest sink and grabbed some paper towels to wet. I quickly started to undress as she began stockpiling wet paper towels. I never really cared who saw me in my underwear, heck, if it were legal I'd probably run around in them rather than clothes. You must be thinking, hmm… Marie! That can't be true! You must have some decency! Yeah… Not really! I'm not one for drinking, thanks to a certain incident involving a happy-go-lucky psycho with a needle and a piercing fetish… I'm sure I've mentioned him before… anyways, even though he was caught earlier in the year, getting drunk ending me a very paranoid me, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the benefits of party's with drunk people. I can be in my underwear and no one really gives a damn, in fact people sometimes join me. Either way, as you can see, I love being in my underwear… I wonder if it would be too much if I was tonight. You see with Vamp coming over, and Eddy being my shadow, that means the two of them would be there for my slumber party…

Oh wow… I can't believe I hadn't thought of that before…

"Carrie," I needed a change of topic fast, "What's with the fancy little package on the sink?"

She yelped, and threw a t-shirt at my face, "Nothing to concern yourself with, just a gift..."

"For?"

"Amaury!"

Remember how I said she hates to lie, well she's also extremely bad when she tries. But, even if I didn't know what was actually going on, it was still a situation I was not going to pass without messing with.

"You guys just started dating, what? Five, six hours ago? And you're buying him a gift."

"Yeah," she laughed defensively, "I mean it is our six hour anniversary! It's a perfectly legitimate thing to celebrate! Most couples don't even make it this long, you, my dear, should be proud."

"Then," I love tormenting her, she gets so flustered easily, and it's just so fun, "why didn't you give it to him when you walked home with him, and, don't pretend you didn't."

"I guess I forgot, oops! Better make it a one day anniversary gift then. Oh well!"

"Yeah sure…"

"Oh, be quiet and put a shirt on already. I swear, you're boobs look like they're popping out of your bra."

I pulled my shirt over my head, completely intoxicated by the change of subject; after all, only female friend equals my automatic boob specialist. It's an actual thing, go ask some girls and you'll see. Trust me.

"That's because they are," I acknowledged sourly, "I went up another cup size this summer! I mean, c'mon, what the hell; they get in the way of everything now."

"Hmm," She handed me my pants and started to wash the heavy 80's make-up off my face and I pulled them on, "Well, darling, I could always take a few sizes off your hands."

"If only you could…"

"Yeah I know. I could use em', not desperately mind you, but still, I could use em'."

"And I could definitely use less of them. I wonder if I could give my extra boob to charity."

"Hey! And what do I get?"

"Don't worry Car, there's more than enough to give away and still be left with a decent size."

"Okay. Now you're overreacting."

"Shut up or you're not getting any of my extra boob."

She zipped her lips and I laughed at her. She finished taking off my make-up and I quickly applied some eyeliner because I didn't feel like having the chance that Eddy might bug me because I wasn't wearing any. Irrational fear, I know, but still, it was there.

"So can we get out of here and have that night I'd always remember you promised," I asked with a grin.

She squealed, grabbed my bag of clothes, her "one day anniversary" gift and, somehow, my hands and pulled me out of the bathroom. She hid my clothes bag in my uncle's office with hesitation, and called Eddy in a commanding voice that rarely erupted from little Carrie's throat unless she was singing. Eddy grabbed a few more fries and stuffed them into his mouth, not that I could really blame him for that one, Louie's fries were legendary, before walking over. We all pilled into my dad's van, with me at the wheel of course and Carrie by my side in the passenger seat. I don't think Eddy really enjoyed the back seat, but if he ever tried to take my personal automatic boob specialist's seat, I think I may just make a bloody murder.

"So," Eddy piped up, obviously bored as hell as I started to drive, "What's in that frilly little bag?"

Carrie shrieked.

0x0x0x0x

All light's in my house were dark as I pulled up into the drive way and parked the car. Not a surprise on a Friday, after all, Davey and I were only home on one or two Fridays a month and Dad's band usually took the weekend for playing gigs in neighbouring towns and cities. He was hardly ever home on the weekends.

But Dad always left a note on the door... and today, there wasn't one. As all three of us approached the door, Carrie and Eddy blissfully unaware at the curious sight, I became more and more interested. Something was definitely going on.

"Carrie, there's no note on the door."

"Oh," she piped, "well… maybe you're dad forgot, or ran out of paper, or is still here?"

"One, dad doesn't forget the note, two we have a shit load of paper, and three his motorcycles gone so he can't be here."

"Okay fine. But I don't know why you expect me to give you an answer alright? He's your dad after all Mar."

"I know, but this has got to mean something's up. Dad's always leaves a note unless someone's home, so unless Davey and Vamp are running around in the dark in the house, something's gotta be wrong."

"You're just being paranoid, besides, you and I both know there's a very good chance that Davey and Vamp ARE actually frolicking around your house in the dark."

I sneered at her and rolled my eyes. Today was really starting to wear on me, between Drake the Douche and his overly touchy everything, nearly getting kicked out of school, Carrie nearly not keeping her promises and now my dad screwing up his routine in a way that makes me crazy. Yeah, I was having a great day. I grabbed the door handle and twisted it angrily, it was locked.

"The doors locked," I stated bluntly.

"No shit Sherlock," Eddy spat, "people lock doors."

"Not in this neighbourhood they don't. This town may have a school for troubled youth, which is a very vague term mind you, but our crime rate in substantially lower than other areas our size," I spat back, digging through the nearest potted plant for the extra key.

The pot's soil was drowning in water, no thanks to be father who lacked a green thumb, and I could feel it seeping into the cracks under my finger nails. I let out a few frustrated sounds and finally got a grasp on the key. I pulled my hands out from the plant, annoyed greatly with their now dirt ridden appearance, and stuck the key into the lock angrily.

I walked straight into the darken house, dropping my stuff at the door and bypassing the lights completely, and went straight to the kitchen.

"Mar, shouldn't you turn the light's on," Carrie asked.

"In a sec, I gotta get the dirt off my hands."

I had started washing them when she piped up again, slightly more fierce than before, "I think you should really turn them on, you can't see a thing in here."

"Carrie, if you're that set on having the lights on now, do it yourself. You know where the switches are."

"Um – I can't find them."

"You've got to be joking."

"No, I'm not. I can't."

"Carrie, I know you're lying. You know where the switches are!"

"I am not lying!"

"Just turn on the switch!"

"I don't know where it is! Can you just do it?"

"No, I'm busy!"

"Marie!"

"FINE!"

I rubbed my wet hands on my pants and walked heavily over to her side. I tapped her, her white hair made her easy to see in the dark. I grabbed her hand and forced her to turn on the switch.

"There was that so-"

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I flipped around and faced the large amount of people all crowding my living room. Vamp winked at me from the top of the coffee table, and I automatically knew this whole thing was his idea. There was only one problem.

"It's not my birthday," I said bluntly, "my birthday's next week."

Vamp burst out laughing and jumped off the table, "Yes, I will admit it is not your birthday, but your birthday is not next week Mar."

"Sure it is."

He leaned his arm on one of my shoulders, "Mar, today's the 6th."

"It is?"

"Yep."

"So my birthday's tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"But that stupid beach picnic is tomorrow."

"Yep."

"So you threw a party today?"

"All of us."

"I love you guys."

Carrie pounced on me from behind, and soon I cam to realize the majority of the eleventh grade joined in. That's right, my 'aww you're so sweet' hug from Carrie turned into a dog pile. It was awesome. Then suddenly the lights dimmed, music started, and all hell broke loose. Tonight was going to be epic.


	18. Birthday Blitz Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie's birthday party rages and she finds herself taking two showers, in the middle of a whipped cream war, in a heavy make-out session with her secret boyfriend, and much much more.

Immoral

Chapter 17 – Birthday Blitz Baby

Vamp knew me better than I thought. At the beginning of my party, I spent about ten minutes running wilding around my house, attempting to hide anything valuable, locking all bedroom doors, except the guest one of course, and going through my regular party-protecting routine, only to find that it all had already been done. The vases were hidden under the sink; the TV had been tethered to the TV stand, a box of condoms had even been provided on a table in the guest bedroom. This was something I was known for, as disgusting a thought as it is, but it is a known fact that teenagers have sex at parties, so I figure better be safe than sorry. Sheets can be washed, but babies are a little more complicated. Anyways, my point is, it had all been done. Everything! Every single last pain staking detail was perfect.

I have some fucking awesome friends.

It was near the end of my already pre-accomplished task of party proofing that Carrie and Vamp came, bursting out from the crowd of people, and enveloped me in a bear hug that left me unable to breathe. The two, very overly excited people, pulled me into the kitchen happily, and sat me down at the table. They smiled widely, almost demented, like they were anticipating something and sat down at the table with me. I sat silently, and gestured to them to continue with what they were doing. Carrie giggled to herself and nudged Vamp who seemed to agree with her action and brought a box out from underneath the table wrapped in neon coloured paper and decked with ribbons sky-high.

"I thought we agreed after my last birthday no more presents," I said stubbornly, "besides this party is all I could ever ask for."

"Yeah, well," Vamp laughed heartedly as he spoke, "Let's just say I saw this in a store window and it seemed perfect."

I hesitantly pulled the box towards me and he spoke again, "Go on open it. You'll love it! I promise."

I started to peel away the wrapping, layer by layer, until I got to the cardboard inner shell of the present. The box was mostly painted white, except for a space at the top where a logo looked as if it had been scratched out with a tool of sorts. It was all rather suspicious if you asked me, but the two of them just smiled away. It was really starting to get kinda creepy.

I opened the box, and immediately closed it from what I saw inside, I hissed at the two of them, "What is this!"

"Lingerie," Vamp said bluntly, "I figured you'd want some."

"Why would I?"  
"I don't know. I just kinda figured…"

"Well, you were complaining about your boobs earlier Mar," Carrie piped up.

"Yeah, but that's different. Besides, it's probably not even the right size," I reached into the box and pulled up the tag, my jaw dropped so hard it could have broken itself, "It's the right size… Vamp why do you know my size?"

"Um… I guessed?"

"Did you?"

"Yes?"

"Vladimir Alexander Cooper, why do you know my sizes?"

"…"

"Vamp…?"

"I checked your drawers, but the cup size seemed wrong for some reason so I kinda winged it."

"Vamp…"

" Yeah?"

"There is something seriously wrong with you…"

"I know."

"As long as you know. But, thanks for the gift anyways, it's pretty I think."

"You wanna try it on so we can see it on you," He asked, wiggling his eyebrows in fake seductiveness.

"No."

"Damn."

"Okay well," Vamp scurried to his feet and started going through the cabinet beneath the sink, "I figured it wouldn't be your favourite gift of the night so I brought you a little something from my garden too…"

"Your garden?"

I was understandably excited. Vamp's flower garden was legendary. When he says he "likes" flowers, boy is he using the wrong word. He loves flowers, he adores them, he's practically obsessed, so getting a bouquet from him meant a lot.

"Yep, my garden, if I can find them in here… ah got em'!"

I sat impatiently in my chair as he held the bouquet behind his back. Carrie was as eager as I was and grabbed my hand. Alright, so I admit, I'm not one to go gaga over flowers, in fact I'd much rather have chocolate to flowers any day, but there was something special about Vamp's bouquets. He put such effort into them, studying the secret language behind the names, and tending to his garden everyday. It was impossible not to go gaga.

"And," he smirked, knowing he had the tension wrapped around his fingers, "here it is."

He pushed the flowers into my hand and I smiled. They truly were beautiful delicate little things. I could recognize most of them, but not by name, only the roses. Roses always seemed so cliché, so romantic-comedy, but they didn't seem so stupid when he put them in my hands.

"What's it mean," I asked.

"You really wanna know? Because I could go on you realize."

"Give me the basics, Vamp."

"Alright, these roses, there yellow with a red tip meaning "friendship" and well that's a no brainer. Did you know roses are your birthday flower, they represent the month of June, but I guess you do now huh? The others were harder; the language behind flowers was created in the 1800's so some modern day qualities you possess were harder. The tall stocks with the white blooms are Gladiolus, meaning "strength of character", and these yellow ones are Freesia, they mean "spirited". I also threw in some Larkspur, here you see…"

Vamp went on, and on and although neither Carrie nor I were listening anymore we didn't bother to stop him. He was having too much fun and that in itself was fun to watch. Whenever he ranted about a passion, he'd get this smile on his face that would make the most evil of people stop and "aww". We both noticed quickly when he stopped.

"My turn," Carrie squealed, and the frilly little bag from early was pushed in front of me.

"After what I got from Vamp, I don't even want to touch that," I stated bluntly and they frowned, "and I'm not talking about the flowers."

"Marie Ophelia Kanker-Dubois," Jeez, she was using the full name trick ageist me, that's harsh; it's usually my move, "Open the gift."

"But I thought it was a gift for you and your hunny's one day anniversary," I teased starkly.

"Trust me when I say he would have no use for this… I hope. Just open it."

"But now I'm kind of scared."

"Open it…"

"Fine," I stuck my hand into the package and felt around, feeling the 'gift'… until I realized what it was, "Oh my God, Carrie. Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"I can't really do that since I don't know what you think it is," she winked. Oh she could be a devilish one when she wanted to be.

"Carrie is this a 'stress' relieving device," I stretched out the word "stress" and I think Carrie got what I was getting at because all she did was start to laugh. Vamp sat beside her and gave the white-haired "angel" a confused look. I begged her not to tell, but Carrie leaned forward into his space and whispered the gift in his ear. He burst out with a laugh that broke right through the music in the other room and briefly attracted the attention of some of the partiers.

"Yes," she was still laughing as she talked, "I suppose you could call it that."

I let my head fall to the table in front of me, where it lay as I spoke, "Why do I hang out with you guys…"

"Because," The fact that Carrie and Vamp managed to say this not only simultaneously, but without hesitation was eerily impressive, "You love us!"

"An unfortunate fact," I noted, "Sooo… where's the next one?"

"Next one," she asked surprised.

"You know; you're back up gift."

"No back up gift, just your very only 'stress' reliving device, oooh and it even came with batteries!"

"Stop!"

"C'mon sweetie," Carrie urged, getting out of her seat and prying me out of mine, "Go have fun at your birthday party. Go run around, have way to much sugar, start and insane game – it doesn't matter. Don't worry about your presents; I'll take care of them. Just get out of that seat and get going. You have a house full of people wanting to wish you a happy birthday."

"Even though it's technically not my birthday," I asked.

"Yes," she sighed, "even though it's technically not your birthday."

"Can do," I smiled, "I could use some fun anyways."

"No kidding," Vamp snickered, "between your regular issues, your Creeker, and your obvious pining for my scrawny little shadow, it's no wonder you haven't gone crazy yet…"

Carrie looked at me for confirmation, and I realized she still hadn't told him about Edd and me yet. I gave her nod, as Vamp could be easily trusted with anything as long as you made him pinky swear and went off to join my party, the quiet whisperings of Carrie speaking to him quickly disappearing as I strolled into the crowd. But there was still one little problem to decide on – what the hell do I do now?

I couldn't possibly follow my regular party routine, as that usually, as you should know by now, involves me in my undergarments running around with very drunk people. It's fun, yes, but the fact that somewhere in my house, Double D was currently doing something I'm sure, and the idea of him catching me parading around half-naked wasn't all that appealing. All of a sudden, I was self-conscious, and that was something that I was definitely not okay with. It's like I was now just this person who was now overly paranoid about their body and that I just wanted to walk around in layers upon layers all night. I felt like it would be the worst possible thing to be myself at that moment. I felt like I had to be perfect, but my complete opposite at the same time. It felt like shit.

"Truth or Dare people! It's time!"

Somebody was screaming the announcement over and over. And we have an unspoken rule for Windville's parties, and that's if somebody announces something loud enough, it must be done. If somebody were to yell, "Hey everybody get naked!" everybody would. That's just the way it goes, don't ask me why, it's a tradition I guess. It existed long before I came to Windsville, and it'll probably exist for a long time after.

I walked over to the gradually growing circle in my living room. I saw a lot of the Creeker's take seats down as well, oh boy, unless they played truth or dare like we do; they were in for a surprise. I noticed Edd sit down a couple people down from me. It was the first time I'd really seen him since he walked off with Vamp earlier. He waved at me inconspicuously and I winked back. Carrie plopped down beside me, breaking my focus on the dreamboat a few people down and she smiled, grabbed my arm and shook it. She was very obviously excited.

It turns out it had been Fredrick Wordchester who had called the game together. He entered the circle eagerly. He began handing out cards and explaining how the game worked for the Creekers who didn't know any better.

"Well boys and girls, you get one card – just one. Now, as we know, it's only the grade 11's here tonight, so we don't need to worry about using another deck which is great. Now, right here in the middle are three more stacks of cards – one's another deck to choose who will be the victim, and the other two are piles of ideas for truths and dares if you can't think of any. I'll pick the first victim, as I was the instigator, and the victim may pick the next one after completing their task! Are we good?"

The room yelled, "Yes!"

"Good! Oh and happy birthday Marie."

The room clapped and I laughed, "Thanks Freddie."

"Alright, let's get this game started," Fredrick laughed and picked a card off the victim pile, "Four of hearts! Who's the four of hearts?"

"That's me," Nazz piped, shocked that she was first.

"Truth or dare, Creeker?"

Nazz seemed to contemplate the decision for a moment, "Let's do a dare! They're always fun!"

Fredrick laughed and picked a card up from the dare pile, he smiled, obviously rather amused by the card he picked up, "Receive a hickey from the player opposite."

"Excuse me," she stuttered.

"Um," Fredrick turned looking at the people opposite Nazz in the circle; I was already laughing in my seat along with the majority of other people, "I believe that's Vladimir…"

I looked over to Vamp who had stopped laughing when he realized he was indeed straight across from Nazz. He got up and walked over to her, readily receiving death glares from Kevin. She got up, much to her boyfriends surprise, and turned her head. Well, you can say what you want about Nazz, which I already do, but she is one heck of a good sport. Vamp leaned down and you could see the discomfort on her face as he began to, in a strangely expert-looking way, create a hickey on her neck. After he was done, she sat down immediately, red faced and horrified, a much larger hickey than expected dotted to her left side. Kevin was flabbergasted. Vamp returned to his seat, and the room stared at her.

"Oh, right," she said in a mousy sort of voice and got up again to walk over to the pile of cards. She picked one off the top of the victim pile gently, "Jack of spades?"

My throat closed, and my stomach twisted at the words. I was the jack of spades. Fuck… why does this stuff always happen to me… maybe I'm cursed or something…

"Over here," I called and the room "ooh"ed, and a bunch of random sentences all revolving the "birthday girl" were called out, "Nazz, I choose dare. Let's get this over with shall we?"

"Yeah," she agreed, picking the top card of the dare pile up; she turned a mighty scarlet before speaking, "get the person to your right to shower with you."

I looked to my right at a very giggly Carrie; she got up and offered her arm. I stood and took it.

"Well, well my dear, would you be so kind as to scrub my back," I asked about as giggly as she was.

"Why, Marie! What an odd question," she snickered harder, "I do say that you already know the answer to a question like that!"

"Indubitably?"

"Indubitably!"

"Then off to the showers with us I do declare!"

"Ah yes yes! Off to the showers! Off to the showers my love!"

"Hey," Fredrick interrupted; he always was a stickler for the rules, "you need a witness to all out of room acts!"

Carrie and I both looked towards Vamp who immediately fell over laughing. But he was the obvious choice – after all, being our best friend he has, inadvertently mind you, seen the both of us naked. So, it would be the best way to go.

"Not him," Fredrick stated, "He's too close to you two; we need someone who won't lie about if the dare has been completed or not."

"Freddie," Vamp started calmly, but he laughed as the sentence went on, "You can be assured, I will strip them myself and throw them in the shower to make sure the dare gets done."

"Besides," I interrupted, "wouldn't the fact that we'll be completely drenched be evidence enough."

"No," He announced, "it would not. There are ways to get around actually getting in the shower, together!"

"Poo."

"Umm… let's see… who wouldn't lie and still isn't all that intimidating just in case we don't believe them."

"Freddie, you're paranoid," Carrie sighed.

"You," Fredrick called across the room, "you will do."

"Who?"

"Him?"

"What?"

"Me?"

"No Me!"

"Not right!"

"Not me?"

"Hey!"

"No you!"

"Oh God…who?"

"Alright," I yelled, "I'm lost here."

"Me too," Carrie agreed.

Fredrick sighed and let his palm hit his face roughly, "Him! That one! The one with the stupid hat!"

"Stupid hat," I mused, but my thoughts stopped dead in their tracks, "Stupid hat!"

"My Creeker," Vamp burst out laughing at the situation – even worse, Carrie had filled him in, which meant… oh Vladimir Cooper, I hate you, "Well he certainly isn't intimidating."

Vamp fell backward, incapacitated by his howling laughter. He wasn't going to be able to get another word in for a while. The room stared, but not at him, at Carrie, me and Edd. Carrie was already red; she was shy enough with her body without having to think of someone else seeing, someone who wasn't me or Vamp. Edd on the other hand looked paralyzed; he was a deer in the headlights of a monster truck. He was a deeper red than Carrie, frozen stiff, and silent. Actually, the whole room was silent, the Creeker's especially so.

"Well?"

The room continued to stare and say nothing and stare some more. It was unbearable. Finally, after the silence, quickly became too much to take, I grabbed Carrie's arm and, reluctantly, Edd's as well. The room screamed in delight and my cheeks flushed. Needless to say I pulled the two people in my hands out of the room as quickly as I could. I pushed them both into the downstairs bathroom, which was thank heaven bigger than the upstairs one and held us all comfortably, and locked the door behind us.

Carrie looked at me, then Double D and then back at me, "So… I'll start the shower then."

Edd's jaw dropped, "Oh no, no, that's perfectly fine. You don't need to do that. I'm perfectly content with lying in this situation – absolutely ecstatic truthfully."

"Then," I saw a look of devilish intent return to Carrie's face for the second time that night, a disturbing record, and my stomach churned, "Are you not sexually attracted to this one at all? Because you know if I was a guy and I was dating all that raw sexiness, I'd want to tap that immediately."

I slapped my face, and Edd let out a few garbled words before managing an actual sentence, "I – uh, I mean… tap? Well I, wow that's um… It seems I'm at a loss for words, I just – what?"

Okay maybe not an actual sentence, but it was better than slurred spats of word-like sounds.

"Double D," I said aggravated, "She knows. That's why she's… actually she's never like this so I have no idea why she's being like this."

"I thought I'd give you're way of life a shot," she giggled.

"She," he started surprised but calmed soon enough, "She knows? About… us?"

"No about the giant squid on my head… Yes! About… us…"

It was still a weird thing to admit.

"Oh," he said, and you could see the gears in his brain turning.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Carrie cheered, slight hesitation in her body as she reached to turn the tap. She motioned for Edd to turn around, and he did, quickly might I add. Carrie undressed speedily and jumped into the shower before I had a chance to even attempt to get my shirt off.

"You're not going to freak out are you," I asked the silent boy with his back turned to me, and I started to take off my jewellery.

"Freak out," his voice stuttered with nervousness as he spoke, "Why would I freak o-out?"

"Well, I guess I just assumed this kind of stuff isn't your thing…"

I started to undress. It wasn't like he was going to turn around, you know, him being the huge pervert that he was…

"This kind of stuff?"

"Yeah… you know, being a witness to a very overly sexual game of Truth of Dare. The parties here are probably a lot different than the ones back in Peach Creek."

"Oh, not really," he sounded amused, "I usually prefer to stay away from them actually. I went to one though, back in grade 9. It was disgustingly wild and irresponsible –especially considering our age. Now I suppose behaviour like this would be considered normal… but I don't know… then it just seemed like too much. But I guess my point would be that I believe that they're not so different. Yours may be a little… dirtier I'll admit."

I was undoing my belt, bra off and all, when he turned to say something to me; he must have been a little absent minded to, because I knew he never would on purpose. He caught a glance, for a second, I hadn't even realized he had until I saw I smidge of red at the tips of his ears when his body swirled back around. He didn't say anything else like I expected him too.

"You okay," I asked, finally getting my pants off.

"Fine! Fine!"

"ALRIGHT," Carrie's voice broke through our conversation, "Mar? Are you getting in the shower or what?"

"Coming," I told her sternly.

I finished removing the rest of my clothes and, with a quick glance at Edd, I jumped into the shower. Carrie had her hands crossed over her chest and was standing directly under the flow of water. Make-up was running down her face, and she looked a little miffed I had taken so long. She really wasn't happy about who was our witness; I think we both would have been way more comfortable with Vamp. Then I wouldn't have those goddamned butterflies in my stomach. Not to mention the fact I'm pretty sure the butterflies were kung-fu masters and were having a competition in my gut.

I smiled and her expression immediately softened into a giggly grin. She stepped out from under the shower head and let me go under its gentle rain. If I was going to be put through this dare, I may as well end up clean.

"You can turn around now Edd," I called out, "At least for the time being."

"Are you sure," he answered, and Carrie and I both felt the urge to snicker a little at him, "Is the shower curtain opaque? I can't see through it at all?"

"No worries, you can't even see shapes through it."

I took the shampoo and started to scrub my scalp and hair with it, "Carrie? Can you help me with my back?"

She snorted, "You were serious about that?"

"Well, not at first, but it's starting to appeal to me."

"Fine," she laughed, "doesn't this totally sound like the beginning of a soft-core porno?"

"And what would you know about porn Missy?"

"Well, I did give you a "stress relieving" device for-"

"Alright!"

"Uh… Girls," Edd's voice piped up over ours, "I don't mean to intrude on your conversation, but I feel the need to remind you… I'm still here."

I burst out with a horrendous laugh to which Carrie laughed as well. We called out to him with words of understanding and proceeded to finish our shower without conversation. We could start to hear crazy screaming and howling laughter coming form the living room. I guess they got bored waiting for us and continued their game of truth or dare. I didn't care. Soon we were finished, both of us squeaky clean, nice smelling, and easily glad that the dare was over – even though it was our fault it was prolonged so much.

We announced we were coming out, and you could hear Edd's feet quickly shuffling to turn around. I smiled as Carrie jumped out of the shower and got dressed as fast as she could. She was out the door by the time I had my underwear on, only my underwear.

"Marie," Edd as confused.

"I'm still here silly," I answered quietly.

"Carrie?"

"She left. She's probably gone to Amaury or something."

He sounded amused as he spoke, "That performance of his was certainly something. Quite the spectacle and it actually worked."  
"Well," I chuckled, pulling my shirt over my head, "it was my idea."

"It was?"

"Amaury had come up to me after math class and told me about his thing for Carrie, and how he wanted to do something about it. It wasn't exactly hard to come up with a plan. It's kinda obvious what impresses Carrie, and it wasn't like she wasn't pining for him as well. You can, uh, turn around now. I'm dressed."

He sceptically turned his head, and seeing that I was telling the truth, turned fully. His eyes drifted up and down quickly and I quickly realized he was eyeing me up. I blushed and turned to the sink to start to blow dry my hair. He sat down on the toilet's lid as I started. I was little embarrassed, having him watch as I pulled my round brush through my ridiculously knotted hair. He watched, entertained, by my struggle with my hair. I was about to say something to wipe that smug little smile off his face ; if only to keep my sanity intact, when a large crash sounded from the living room.

"What was that," worry lit up his face as if someone had just flicked on a light in his head.

"What time is it," I asked, never taking my eyes off the mirror as I keep the dryer going.

"What has that to do with anything? You did hear that crash, didn't you?"

"Just give me the time," I smirked to myself.

"It's about 10:30," he answered.

"Then that crash," I told him, "was probably the first drunk person of the night collapsing. There's always someone who goes overboard way to fast and passes out early. Shame, their going to miss one heck of a party, ah fuck it, it's time to do some damage control."

I out down the hair dryer and shook my hair out like a dog. It was still wet, but the locks had separated and it was starting to gain its normal volume again. I ruffled it in my fingers, and motioned for Double D to get up. I was going to need another pair of hands and I knew Carrie and Vamp wouldn't be up for it. I wasn't about to take little miss Blanche away from Amaury, and, with it being an hour into the party, Vamp was bound to be completely wasted. There was also a distinct possibility he was the one who dropped.

I walked out into the living room; truth or dare had been completely forgotten and the party had broken out into a wild, drunken rampage. Edd came up behind me and his jaw dropped. I just looked around widely for the idiot who couldn't handle their alcohol.

"Remember what I said when I compared our parties," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I spotted the dropper and laughed; it was Fredrick, I guess that's why truth or dare ended so quickly.

"I take it back," he said before I lead him through the stupefied crowd to Fredrick's unconscious body, "Oh God, he's alright, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah," I leaned down, made sure he was still breathing, checked his mouth for anything that could become an obstacle, and started to pick him up from under his armpits, "Just drank a little too much too fast. Grab his legs will you, let's get him to the couch so he doesn't get trampled."

Edd did as he was told and, with great trouble, helped me carry Fredrick's dead weight to the main couch. I pushed him onto his side so he wouldn't choke on his on vomit if it came to that. This way he was safe, comfy, and if anything actually were to happen someone would be bound to notice. It was a good thing most people in my grade could actually hold their liquor and function on it.

"What if he throws up on the couch," Double D asked from behind me in a tone so innocent I hadn't thought it possible.

I laughed, "My dad's a rock star. This couch used to tour with him on his old bus. It's seen more than its share of vomit."

Edd flinched and immediately reached for some hand sanitizer he had in his pocket, "I sat on this couch earlier… why, oh why did I do that."

"C'mere," I said, leading him into the kitchen. He followed hastily. It surprised me how close we'd become in the last few days when in truth it had seemed much longer. Had this moment happened a few days ago, I'm certain he would have attempted to rough it out amongst the intoxicated party-goers. Yet, no, here he was. Listening, obeying, and working with me instead of trying to escape by any means necessary. It felt good to have this relationship, this shared control. I have truly never been in a relationship like this before, friendship or with the douche; it was unique. And I had always liked unique.

I opened the cutlery drawer and reached underneath; grabbing the key taped the top of the bottom of the drawer. I handed it to him and smiled.

"This key opens every room in the house," I told him, "If you ever need to get away from all this, then just go lock yourself away in one of the rooms. Just leave the guest bedroom alone; it's left open for a reason."

"What reason," he said distracted by putting the key away in his pocket, his thirst for knowledge getting the better of him.

"Sex," I said bluntly.

His head shot back to me, surprised, "Sex?"

"This is a party full of teenagers," I leaned back on the counter, "teenagers plus hormones multiplied by alcohol equals sex. And I thought you were good at math."

He seemed a little dumbfounded at my statement, but continued to talk, "Doesn't Eddy sleep in the guest bedroom?"

"Don't worry, that's what washing machines are for."

"And you don't mind cleaning up after people," he asked, on the verge of wincing from disgust.

"It's better than scrubbing that shit off the floor because couples had no where to go."

This time he winced, "Very true."

I smiled, before excusing myself to check on the rest of the party goers and maybe find Vamp. I hadn't seen him in a while and bad things usually happen when I can't find him. Very bad things. I turned from the middle of the living room and saw a passing glance of Edd as he made his way up the stairs to the bedroom hallway. I smiled, and a deviously naughty idea popped into mind, followed by another and another. I could feel the burning scarlet of my face and immediately got back to my original task at hand. Find Vamp.

Gotta find Vamp, must find Vamp. The idiot probably needs me…

But Edd's alone, and everyone's drunk…

But Vamp, he's probably passed out somewhere, or giving someone a drunken strip tease or…

Or I could be giving Edd a little drunken strip tease and maybe…

NO! Vamp! MUST FIND VAMP! He's probably hurt or so drunk he can't function or stuck in some other fucked up situation…

Speaking of fuck-

"GRAHH," I screamed, catching the attention of those nearest to me. I chuckled lightly, embarrassed and walked into the kitchen speedily. I immediately wanted to walk out the moment I walked in from what I saw however. Two people were pressed against each other on the fridge, going at each other like the world was ending. Pants were sagging, shirts undone, and, oh boy, were they loud. I spun around try to find a way out, frantically searching until I realized something. With an unhappy groan I turned around to take a quick peek at the two obviously horny teenagers, and sure enough, my primary task had been completely. I had found Vamp, and he was perfectly fine. Sure he was easily becoming more naked by the second, and he was currently pressing someone up ageist my refrigerator and you could hear it in the way he moaned just how completely drunk he was, but he was fine. He wasn't hurt, or incapable of standing, in fact he seemed to be functioning much better than I would have thought.

I couldn't help but stare and neither one of them had stopped or even nearly noticed me. They were just going. Who was he even making out with anyways? Some chick, I don't know who it was, it was kind of hard to tell the way they were flung all over each other. I then made a mad dash for the cupboard to grab myself something chocolaty. I needed something chocolaty. I felt the air of someone else passing by me, and unfortunately made the mistake of turning my head to see who it was. It was a drama kid, I recognized him from last year's final production, but I couldn't remember his name. But that really didn't matter; it was what he did that mattered. He came up behind Vamp and the chick and gingerly wrapped his arms around Vamp's waist and joined in as if it were no big deal. And for some God forsaken reason, Vamp eagerly, eagerly I tell you, responded.

The next thing I knew I was running up my stairs and barrelling down the hall for my room. When your friend has sex, you know about. If it's your best friend you're probably the first to know… however, no one, I repeat no one, wants to walk in on it and get stuck watching the prequel to a threesome starring your best friend in your own house. It's an image you can never get out of your mind. I pulled and twisted on the knob of my room, my brain strained and screaming trying to break in. But – I didn't have the key… Edd had the key. My fist bashed on the door, and I hoped to God that Edd had chosen my room to hide out in. Please, oh please.

There was a click, a clock and the door opened. I bolted inside, slammed my body into the door and locked it with the skeleton key which had somehow made its way into my hand. I took a few deep breaths before looking up. Double D was looking at me, confused beyond all reason, and his hand sticking up in mid air. I must have grabbed the key from him. I let my back sink into the door behind me and I finally swallow a large lump that had grown in my throat.

"Marie," Edd looked at me sincerely worried, "Are you alright."

"You know, how when you walk in on something that you know happens but you never want to see, but for some reason you can't stop watching because it's just there right in front of you! And, then something else happens, which you REALLY didn't want to see because it disturbs you even more and then you just kind of freak out, and all these stupid images keep appearing! And appearing! And appearing! And they just won't go away, and you're just… knee deep in shit so to speak."

He stared at me a few more moment before he was able to take in and somehow comprehend my blurb. Which I had to admit was pretty damn impressive because I didn't even know what the fuck I'd just said.

"I take it you saw something you didn't want to," he seemed unsure of his answer, but it was completely dead-on.

"Yes," I screamed, "and I can't get it out of my brain!"

"What did you see," there was his thirst for knowledge getting the better of him again.

"Vamp, and some chick… and some guy," I started cautiously, but continued when I realized I couldn't hold it in, "And they were on my fridge… you know, getting busy, or at least about to! I feel like I just witnessed the beginning of a threesome… and I probably just did!"

I walked over to my bed, breathing lightly, and sat on the edge. I was finally calmed. Talking always helped with that. Edd sat beside me, thinking I was going to continue, and I felt more than obligated to give a further explanation. I shouldn't have, but I did.

"I don't care about the fact he's having sex. In fact, I'm happy for him, it's a natural thing, and if he sees the condom's he'll use them. I know he will. I mean it's not like I'm against sex either, in fact I'm perfectly fine with it! It's fine, it's cool, but I just don't want to see one of my best friends doing that. Maybe I still think of him as a little 13 year old, and not the hormonal teenager he is. Maybe, I wonder if he or Carrie are thinking the same thing to do with me… or maybe I'm just weird. Maybe I'm just overprotective and I don't like the idea of my friends doing anything that might get them hurt. Maybe it has nothing to do with sex at all, because it's not like I haven't seen them naked before or anything… not to say I have… but I obviously have. We're just close, stuff like that is to be expected. I just – Oh I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

Edd looked a little mortified at how many times I managed to relate everything back to sex. I guess it was just on my mind… you know the mind frame that ensues at parties. You don't even have to be drunk and still your mind rages with the endless naughty possibilities – because at a party they truly are a possibility and not some sort of dream left for the night. For heaven's sake I was sixteen, almost seventeen, I know it's normal for physical intimacy to many times be the only thing on my mind, but… I still felt like a pervert when I got this way. I was just glad I hadn't blurted about my thoughts about him earlier during my rant.

"You love them all a lot, don't you," Edd asked, a little uncomfortable but still rather calm and collected.

"Yeah," I stated, "They're my best friends and Davey especially, but yeah. I love them, so much."

"I wouldn't worry. Vamp might be a little flamboyant, and I assume sometimes he likes to jump right into things without thinking, but he'll be fine," he let out a nervous laugh before continuing, "you did after leave a box of condoms out for this very reason."

I laughed heartily. It was true, it was very true. I smiled at the boy beside me, and he smiled back, and once again warmth built up within my gut and the butterflies left their nests.

"Close you eyes," I said quietly.

"Pardon me?"

"Just close them."

He did as he was told, with a slight bit of reluctance. I swallowed a bit of spit that had made its way to the back of my mouth. I can't believe I was about to do this. I must have been crazy, or maybe I was just crazy hormonal that day, either way… I did it. I put my knees on either side of his legs and I straddled his lap. He tensed up slightly, surprised by my actions no doubt – heck, I was just as surprised. His eyes creaked open the tiniest bit but immediately closed as I started to speak.

"Keep them closed, okay?"

He nodded.

"Good."

I held his face gently in my hands and curled my body up against his. I could see the confusion and wonder on his face, but I ignored it as I continued. I took his hands, and placed them on my waist. Surprisingly, they settled in nicely. I placed my own hands onto his shoulders and rested my forehead against his. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I held back my urges. I truly couldn't come on too forceful. At least, not so soon.

"Do you remember," I started quietly but soon regained a normal volume to my voice, "the day that you told me you like me. And we were talking, and you said you couldn't think of a word to describe me."

"Yes," he asked; a confirmation and a window to continue.

"Is that still true?"

There was a silent pause before he spoke again, "Unfortunately, I believe so. You are unique Marie; words can hardly seem to fit you these days."

I laughed, "Does that mean the great Double D has given up?"

"Heavens no," he exclaimed, excitement overtaking him to the point where his eyes flashed open. I caught his gaze and he caught mine in return. I shifted in his lap, and one of my fingers started to play with a lock of hair on the side of his face, "Should I close my eyes again?"

"Yeah," I whispered, "yeah."

He did as he was told but I didn't bring up the topic again. I didn't want to talk, and I could sense, or maybe it was just hope, that he didn't want to talk either. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his lightly. I guess he saw it coming, because as I did the feat his arms found their ways around my waist. My fingers entangled themselves into the collar of his shirt and we pulled one another closer to each other.

Kissing, in the physical dictionary sense of the word, is a simple act. It could be modified to fit one's wants, desires, or needs… but it all came down to one thing. It was an action that could be easily performed as long as both participants were willing. But at the same time, it was so much more. It was the way he pulled you in, the way he held you, the feelings that erupted from inside your body as he did so. Kissing was the physical performance of one's deepest emotions finally taking hold. It was everything you could have ever wanted, in one, tiny deed.

And so we held, and we pulled, and we kissed. And I wanted nothing more than all of him, right here, right now. But I knew I had to be content with just that classic sort of kiss because I was afraid of what would happen if we went any further. Edd was after all still a teenager boy, no matter how wonderfully sensitive and unrealistically nice he was, he like every other boy, sometimes can reach a state where they no longer think with their heads but with their groins. And while, in all truth, I would have been completely and utterly, in fact more than happy with that end result. I am more than big enough a person to admit that. I couldn't have him waking up tomorrow morning, thinking everything was a mistake brought on by lust and desire.

I pulled back, the lack of air finally getting to me. His face was a dashing shade of red; part of me truly loved the color on him. He smiled, snickering a little to himself. I'm sure my face was a similar shade by his expression. He seemed to be as amused by the hues as I was.

"That," he started, a little chocked up it seemed, "That was… it was n-nice."

"Nice," I asked, feigning sadness, "Just nice?"

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by that," I couldn't tell if he was playing along or not.

"Just nice," I repeated.

"Well I- I mean. What should it have been?"

I ignored his words completely and muttered to myself, purposely loud enough for him to hear, "Nice… well I think we can do better than nice."

I pushed him down into my bed and kissed him again – much more forcefully this time. He caught on quickly, a fast learner, and that was completely alright with me. All ideas of keeping myself from going to far, going to fast, disappeared. He was here, I was here, and if something happened, then something happened. He was a smart boy, if he wanted to stop, we could; he should know it's better to say something. But he didn't say something; in fact he seemed to have as much intent on me as I did on him. Needless to say, his affection was more than welcome.

My fingers curled into his collar again and tugged him down closer to me as I flipped us over. One of his hands rested comfortably on my waist while the other supported his weight beside my head. I never let his mouth leave mine through the transition. He wasn't going to get away that easily.

I opened my mouth slightly, and let my tongue poke through against his lips; a test of sorts. He made a muffled sound of shock, but a moment later returned my action shyly. I smiled to myself, feeling him as he tried to figure out what to do. He must never have done this before. I gladly started a lead for him to follow, which, as the fantastic student he was, he eagerly attempted. He wasn't the greatest kisser in the world. He lacked obvious experience, and I'm sure his nerves also had something to do with his shyness in the matter. I was more than willing to teach him, but that was beside the point because where he lacked in technique he sure made up for in passion and that's what truly made my stomach churn.

This time he pulled back, a smidge of embarrassment dusting his face. I looked up at him, and smirked. Pulling him back down, I keep his lips a few centimetres from mine. Confused, his head rose a little bit so he could look me in the face. I threw my arms up over my head, letting them lie there in submission. I liked having control, but I was willing to give him the power for a minute; I couldn't do everything after all. He still looked confused and, as cute a face as it was, it was starting to piss me off. It wasn't like I was dropping hints or anything – heck I was trying to be obvious. I guess he was a little lost when it came to things like this.

"Get back down here," I stated as bluntly as humanly possible, "and kiss me."

His mouth came down on mine and he took control of the situation this time. I let out a small squeal of delight, something which wasn't a normal noise for me, and I felt the ends of his lips curve the slightest bit.

I kept my eyes closed as I spoke against his mouth, "See? Isn't that better?"

"Much better than nice," he retorted, retreating from me to speak.

"I told you we could do better."

"And I thank you for being correct."

He kissed me again, his confidence easily rising quickly. My arms snaked their way up around his neck, keeping him to me. I could tell he was getting bolder; one of his hands, the free one not supporting his weight, had come up and light trailed itself down my jaw line. As we continued he no longer would pull back speak or wonder what to do next. Instinct began to take over. His free hand traveled down my neck and laid itself by my collar bone, slowly drawing patterns around the flesh while his lips began to make their way downward to the crook of my neck. I slowly slipped my chokers off as inconspicuously as possible. He caught me by surprise with that move. Confidence makes all the difference, doesn't it?

I purred under his touch, fingers once again playing with the cloth of his collar. Lights were flashing from behind my eyes, and my entire being was in a state of pure ecstasy. His limber body dipped into the curve of my neck as his mouth did, my head automatically turning to give him more access. I let out a small cry as he reached a rather sensitive spot on my neck. He sucked and kissed me, and I waited patiently for him for finish so I could return the favour. Just because I gave him a little bit of the upper hand doesn't mean I was going to let him keep the power. Oh no, I wanted in on this to.

Then he stopped, abruptly, and froze. I looked up at him and his face had puzzlement to it. I couldn't understand why, he was doing just fine, better actually. But, then I realized where his wandering hand had come to rest, and apparently so had he – my chest.

"Oh," I said, unable to really articulate anything.

I sat up, and he moved with me, hand still remaining on my breast. I looked up at his reddened face. He returned the gesture and the sudden realization that sex had now legitimately become a possibility came into clear view. In all truth, I wasn't scared, and I wasn't about to push his hand away either. It was up to him, and he seemed more torn by the choice than I would have ever thought.

"Edd," I asked, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence went by.

He stared at his hand for a bit before answering, obviously lost in the conundrum, "Yes?"

"Are you alright," it was a dumb question, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Here he was looking dumb struck, one of his hands still on my chest and the most pathetic look on his face as he tried to figure out what to do. What else was I supposed to say? If there was a proper thing to say in a situation like this, I didn't know it.

"I – I…," he stuttered on his words. He looked up once more from his hand and his face dropped again, "Marie, you're neck!"

His hand left my chest and reached at the side of my neck, gently scraping the skin with his fingers. I easily made sense of what had happened.

"You gave me a hickey… didn't you?"

"I believe so."

"Ah," I chuckled, trying desperately to lighten up the awkwardness of the situation, "Well, guess I'm wearing a scarf to the beach tomorrow."

"Well later today actually," he corrected swiftly.

"What?"

"Your clock," he told me, his internal conflict now temporarily forgotten, "It just turned 12:00."

"It has," I turned around to make sure and he was right. It was officially tomorrow.

When I turned back to him, he smiled, "Happy birthday Marie."

I sheepishly smiled back, "thanks Double D."

"Yes, well. Where were we?"

"Um…," I looked down at my chest and his face reddened into that dashing red again.

"Oh," He mumbled, "right."

I was about to say something back when a giant crash emitted from downstairs, followed by accusing ooh's, ahh's and many profanities. What ever had just happened was big, and it was going to be hell to clean up. I let out a whine, looked and Edd quickly and slid my way out from under him. He frowned as he followed me out the door. I bolted downstairs, only to find my coffee table, my good coffee table, the only piece of truly nice furniture in the house, flipped over completely, and smothered in melted whipped cream. I groaned and turned to the person nearest me. He looked as guilty as they probably were.

"Whipped cream war gone too far," I asked fairly nonchalantly.

He nodded rapidly, still holding a half-full bottle of whipped cream in his hands.

"Ah," I nodded back at him, but much slower, "Gimme the cream."

He handed over without a fight and sped off once it was in my hands. I saw a blur as Ed, and Eddy ran by squirted the dessert topping at each other, other's following them. Edd came up behind me, once again absolutely horrified at the events. I turned to make sure no one was looking, and gave him a quick spray on the face.

He looked at me sarcastically.

I shrugged, "Well, it is a whipped cream war. You don't fight back, you get creamed."

I spotted Carrie and Amaury in the corner of the room, talking to each other intently. She had her legs in his lap, and his hands were gladly keeping them there. They were so into what the other was saying, it was so cute… it was too easy.

"Excuse me a moment," I said quickly to Edd before making my way over to the unsuspecting couple.

I snuck up to them, using passers by as my shields. I shook the can in my hands and I couldn't help but hear the theme from Jaws ringing in my ears. I smiled, in a way I'm sure could have only been construed as sinister and unleashed my attack upon the two of them. Carrie shrieked, and Amaury looked at me in pure shock. Carrie turned and glared at me. It kinda served her right though, being as naughty as she had been tonight.

I screamed a jumbled mess of words at her, somewhere along the lines of, "Love you! Gotta go! BYE!"

I was running from her so fast, I swear there was smoke at my heels. But that completely didn't stop her from tackling me in the back and taking my down like a pro wrestler. I swear, that little chick was strong as fuck when she wanted to be. I slapped the floor, as if I was trying to tap out.

She laughed, ruffled up my hair into a complete mess, and took the can from my hand and sprayed the top of my head with it. I pushed her off and ran back to my place by Edd. We both knew everyone was much too intoxicated to notice our talking, as long as we were somewhat discreet about it.

"Totally worth it," I said.

He smirked at me, every inch of his face showing the amusement he was receiving from my present state, "You look ridiculous."

"I realize that."

"You have whipped cream all through your hair."

"Yep."

"You're not going to sleep with it still in, are you?"

"Of course not! I'll take a… shower. I already had a shower tonight, didn't I?"

He nodded, "You are correct."

"Shit," I drew out the word and could only find myself laughing at the present situation, "Don't suppose you're going to join me?"

There was that charming red again, "Wh- what?"

"Don't worry, I'm joking. Maybe you should have a drink or something."

"Never," he said in all seriousness, and I could see the look in his eye that he was about to give me a 'Why Alcohol is Bad' speech. I excused myself as quickly as possible, there was no way I was going to listen to him go on about the disadvantages of beer. I may have been a paranoid drunk, but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy a drink now and again.

Besides, I seriously needed another shower. Whipped cream is annoying as hell to get out of your hair if it dries. And the shit in my hair was drying.

I spent at least an hour in the shower trying to get all the little flakes of dessert out of my hair. It was not a fun affair. By the time I was finished, my scalp was red from the amount of scrubbing I had to do, and the roots of every one of the hairs on my head were aching. I really don't need to tell you how much it pissed me off, do I?

I started to dry my hair, and this time around I took my time to do it properly. It was crap to manage when I didn't. By the time I had finished all this and left the bathroom, the party had died down substantially. Most people were passed out around the room, only a handful were still awake, but none of them were fully functional. I smiled. This party had sure been a lot more than I had expected. I caught a glimpse of Carrie and Amaury a sleep on my dining room table; once again, they were just the cutest things. All cuddled up together even though they were in separate chairs. Vamp and Davey were sleeping together in the opposite corner, Davey face first on the carpet and Vamp near his feet – a bottle of beer was still in his hands. The Creekers were all together as well, but they were huddled around my dad's favourite love seat. Eddy was hogging the actual chair, but many of the others were using the arm rests as pillows: except Nazz and Kevin, who were of course using each other. Edd was with them, curled up against the side of the chair, a book in his lap.

I decided they all had the right idea. After all we were in for one shit load of a day later and besides, I'm not immune to how parties wore one out. I was tired, and so it only made sense to finally go to bed. As for cleaning this place before my dad got home… Fuck it. I'm calling a maid.


	19. Whores On A Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an unfortunately common occurrence.

Immoral

Chapter 18: Whores On A Beach

When I woke up on Saturday morning it was the unholy hour of 6 AM. I think it would be obvious, but I am not a morning person. And when I went out to check on all my little sleepover guests in the living room, clad only in a tank top, shorts and my ratty old bunny slippers, I realized that nearly no one in my house currently actually was.

Most people were still passed out around the room, in various uncomfortable positions and atop uncomfortable items. Maybe a handful were just starting to wake up, all in obvious pain and one was even tripping all over himself to cover all the windows. Oh people with hangovers, I will enjoy torturing you.

Yet above all this chaos, there was a quiet little hum emitting from the kitchen. I cracked my neck on the way over to investigate. Who the heck would be up this early, and humming of all things? I figured anyone up this early and somewhat functioning would be in their own little hell. The sheer amount of alcohol gone through last night could put a bar out of business. Not to mention the fact I didn't even drink and the humming was something much too annoying for so early.

As I entered the kitchen, unflatteringly pulling up my boxers, all order came back to the world. I should have guessed in the first place it would have been my little hunk o' nerd that was up this early. He continued to hum out of key and flipped what looked like an omelette in one of my rusty old frying pans. I winced as he hit a particularly sour note. He should stick to math; singing was not one of his many talents.

I leaned against the kitchen's frame entrance, "you're off."

He spun around holding the spatula as if it were a weapon, he calmed instantly when he realized he wasn't in danger and no teenagers with hangovers were coming for his brains and food, "Marie. You frightened me."

I held up in hands in surrender, "Sorry. Didn't mean to Mr. Chef."

He laughed and I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He instantly quieted. Suddenly I was worried.

"Marie," he hurried his sentence, "Someone might see us. No one's intoxicated anymore, which means they're all coherent – at least somewhat."

I smiled and hugged him tighter, just to toy with him, that and he was warm, and it was oddly cold in my kitchen, "Nah they won't. Most people are still passed out and the others are too busy writhing in pain from your terrible humming."

"It only takes one person to start a fire," he pushed my arms off and I sat myself up on the counter beside the stove, "and my humming cannot be that bad."

I looked him square in the face and giggled through my words, "You're off tune, can't carry through the melody and everyone in the room besides us has a hangover that's not going to go away with a few cups of coffee."

"I thought you said they were passed out," he mused reaching into my cupboards for a plate.

"They won't be soon enough," I chuckled.

He stopped half way through transferring his food onto his plate, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing…"

"Marie."

"It's not going to affect you. Promise."

"Marie, really…"

"What? I have to get all these people out of my house sometime. We have a picnic to go to you know, and I don't think the faculty will appreciate the entire 11th grade being drunk."

"Just," he sighed, "warn me before you doing anything rash."

I jumped off the counter, pulled my boxers up again, and rubbed my hands together, "Then consider yourself warned. And I'm not doing anything rash."

He nodded his head to amuse me, but I knew he was preparing himself and attempting to keep a lecture down at the same time. He was so cute when he was trying to be considerate. He sat down at my kitchen table and started to eat his breakfast as I left the room. I had things to arrange.

When I came back the room was as it had been when I left. Everyone was scattered around and even the people who had awoken were on the floor still. That guy from before had finished his task of closing all my blinds. Probably better considering what I was about to do. I fixed my grip on the large bell in my hand. It was now or never… I walked into the center of the room, cracked my neck, and shook that bell until it wailed.

The room burst out into a chaotic mess of cries and screams. Everyone's blood shot eyes focused on me with intense glares. My insides giggled but my face stayed strong, only a smirk showing my intense liking to the situation.

"Hi guys," I yelled, "Now I know you're all in pain and probably very angry right now, but you can't kill me because it's my birthday. And besides, we all have a big day ahead of us! So I need you all to get out of my house unless you're Vamp or Carrie…"

Carrie gave me a look from her seat at the dining room table where she and Amaury remained huddled together in pain.

I sighed, "Or Amaury. There, you happy woman? Anyways, if you can stay you know it and if you can't get out and try to sober up for the picnic."

People started moving in a slow manner, all in obvious pain. They were too slow. I mean, of course they had a reason, but I was rather impatient that morning and I still had to call a maid pronto. The whole house had to be cleaned from head to toe before my Dad got back, which I really had no idea when that was. Besides, it was all they're faults for getting so drunk. So really, it was all karma, I was just sort of helping it along.

I began ringing my bell again. People cried out, stumbling over each other and themselves to collect anything they may have brought and bolted out the door. It was only a few minutes before everyone had gone. See what a little persuasion can do?

"Alright, it's about 6:30, ugh it's way too early to be up, and we need to be at the beach by 9," I started stammering to myself tiredly, "It takes about 20 minutes to get there, oh but it's a Saturday in June, everyone's going to be going, so make that 40 minutes… maybe another 5 to load the car… and we have 1, 2, 3 – 8 people… Shit. The minivan only holds 6. Which means I'll have to take my baby – but everyone I would trust the car to is completely hung over. So how much time does that give us to get ready?"

I realized then that as I had been talking I hadn't actually been calculating anything that I had set out to. It was way too early for math, why oh why did we all have to go to that stupid picnic? I could feel a headache coming on as I tried to figure it all out. Luckily, I had a dreamboat come to my rescue.

"1 hour, 45 minutes."

Eddy groaned and patted Double D's shoulder, "Thank God you're a dweeb."

"Yeah, great," I murmured, still too distressed about everything to thank him properly, "So, who here can drive?"

Everyone but Edd and Davey put up their hands. It was a bit of a shock to see Edd raise his hand, Davey's reason was kind of obvious, but Edd, that was a mind puzzle. I made a note to ask him about that, though I figured I wouldn't remember.

"Okay, and let's see… Ed, Eddy, neither of you are touching the minivan, Carrie, sorry sweets you still look kinda wiped, Vamp… no, just no, which leaves… Amaury."

He adjusted his glasses nervously, "I should be good enough to drive, I zhink."

"Good enough," I clapped my hands together happily, "Good enough… So that leaves us nearly 2 hours to get ready… Who needs a shower? You all do? Right, you all smell like alcohol. Well, I'm not planning shower schedules… just let Davey go first."

"Why does he get to go first," Eddy growled and I sneered at him.

"Because he's in a fucking wheelchair! It takes him a bit to set up the shower seat thing we have for him, so he can't go in the middle or last. Was that really a question you needed to ask?"  
Eddy snorted and started for my kitchen. Everyone else split their own ways, whether it be to borrow clothes and bathing suits or for food or whatever. It didn't matter, they had to be ready by 8:15, and if they weren't then I'd leave with them in whatever condition they were in. I really didn't give a crap, they were old enough to take care of themselves, and were functioning relatively fine. I grabbed my phone from the wall hook-up and started to frantically search the phone book. I had an unfortunate feeling today wasn't going to be good, and that headache from earlier was really starting to turn into something to reckon with.

Yeah, today was going to suck… and it was my birthday too. Dammit…

0x0x0x0x0x0

The group of us were outside in the driveway, and I was attempting to assign seating. Because, you know, for some reason, most people were fighting over seats… SEATS! We were driving to a damn beach, why did where you sit matter? Shouldn't it be whose sitting with you? But, no! They were all fighting over who wanted shotgun and the back.

I rubbed my temples, "ALRIGHT! Amaury get in the drivers seat, here are the keys. Vamp gets shotgun because he'll need a quick open window, you're looking as green as your hair. Ed, Eddy, get in the back, yeah yeah be happy, Double D, middle row beside Davey. Bro, get in position for your lift. Car, you're on the bike with me."

Carrie squealed and immediately grabbed the extra helmet and jacket from my baby. The rest off the people made their way into the car, carrying fold out chairs, coolers, and other useful supplies for a boring day at the beach and passed them backwards through the car into the trunk. Apparently opening the trunk was much to annoying.

I threw on my helmet and leather jacket. Carrie was already on my bike, giggling softly and clicking her heels against the foot rest. I hope she brought sandals to wear the beach. I mounted the vehicle in front of her and she quickly grabbed me. She had a thing for my bike – I know she'd never drive one herself but riding it gave her a thrill. I followed Amaury as he pulled out of the driveway. I watched intently for any signs for wavering, but there were none. Okay, perfect, we were on our way… on our way to a day full of sand ridden bikinis and the cold water of Lake Dead Bear. Yeah, you heard me, Lake Dead Bear. I have no idea where the name came from, the town wasn't some sort of reservation or built on some burial ground, we didn't hunt, and we barely had anything that could be considered woods. Windsville was established in the 70's as an in-between town for bands and crazed fans. That's how my dad and his band ended up here. After the scandal with my mom and his band took the fall, they moved here to avoid press. About a decade and a bit ago is when the bikers took it over, not in a bad way. We don't have any gang wars or anything, but a lot of bikers just roaming around. My point is that the lake's name hasn't got anything to do with the town at all, and nobody gets why. It's just one of those things. Windsville has a lot of things.

I followed Amaury as he turned onto the Yellow Brick Road. I sighed; this was not the best route, not on Saturday. But there was no way to stop them all now. I should have known that he wouldn't know all the side streets and shortcuts. I huffed; we'd still get there, eventually. Carrie hugged my waist tighter. I guess she knew this was the worst way to take. And considering the incoming traffic, and the way the minivan slowed in front of us, the boys were figuring it out too.

That's when Vamp's head shot out of the front window and he proceeded to empty out his stomach into the middle of the road.

0x0x0x0x0x0

When we finally made it to the beach, it was a hell hole. I stared at the crowds, a small whine emitting from the back of my throat. It was boat loads worse than I thought it was going to be. The shore was packed and lined with so many blankets, towels, and umbrellas; I could barely see the sand underneath. The parking lot was beyond full; we had to park on grass at the back of the lot. Even for a Saturday in June this was crazy. It was like the whole town was here.

I took off my helmet and came off my bike. I looked over the beach again. Carrie came up behind me in a mix of distaste and awe.

"The beach is very… full today," she said, "Why is everyone here so early?"

"I don't know," I moaned, "The last time I saw so many people in one place was… oh please no."

"Mar, you don't think-," Carrie was worried; you could already hear it in her voice.

"What else would bring this many old men and desperate people to one place?"

"No, the teachers would have known. They wouldn't have wanted all of us to do those crazy activities while they were here with their annual."

I growled, "Maybe Mr. Larter wanted a car wash."

Vamp stumbled out from the minivan when Amaury finally figured out how to parallel park between a pick-up and my motorcycle. He made his way over to the two of us and draped himself on our shoulders.

"What's with the long faces," he mumbled, "And all the fat, sweaty people."

Carrie smacked his stomach. She was always a little sensitive about her weight and didn't like anyone using the f- word, even if it wasn't aimed at her. She wasn't fat, she was just a little chubby, but it gave her curves. She was deliciously curvy in the hips. It gave her a figure boys drooled over. She just never got that in her head. Maybe Amaury can get that fact drilled in. I've already caught him ogling her, with an almost prideful look on his face.

"You're not fat," Vamp retorted at the small girl, "You're squishy, like a teddy, like a really sexy little teddy."

"Stop," she giggled, pushing his hands away when he tried touch her hips, "I'm a taken woman."

He leaned on me and whispered loudly in my ear, "All the sexy teddies are."

I burst out laughing and pushed him off of me. He may have been hung-over, he was still acting drunk. After what he did last night… all over my fridge, well suffice to say I didn't need his hands all over me.

"So seriously," he nearly threw up before continuing; Carrie and I backed off from him as fast as possible, "what's with the glaring?"

"There's a possibility that the annual is happening," I groaned, and he froze immediately.

"Like, the annual," he sounded frightened and angry at the same time – it was not a good look for him.

"Yeah, that annual."

"Here?"

"Unfortunately."

"Now?"

"Look Vamp," Carrie butt in sweetly, "It's only a possibility so we shouldn't freak, okay?"

"Alright," he agreed.

Then Eddy burst out yelling, "HEY GUYS! THERE'S A BUNCH OF HOT HALF-NAKED CHICKS WASHING CARS!"

"Now we can freak," I murmured.

"The annual is here," Davey exclaimed with way to much excitement from a sister's point of view, "Quick, someone get me out of here before those three start bitching about them."

Eddy, feeling obligated to help another man in need, ran and immediately started following Davey's instructions to work the lift. Ed stood at the trunk, ignoring the horrid succubae, his words, and began unpacking with Double D and Amaury. The rest of us joined them, while Eddy and my brother drooled over the sluts using their breasts as sponges. I grabbed a lawn chair, although I had no idea where any of us were even going to sit, and the bag with the towels and began walking with Vamp, who was carrying the cooler, and Edd, who was struggling to balance the umbrella in his grip.

And thanks to my amazing good fortune, we found a spot, right in-between the bathrooms and the annual. I sneered at the bimbos as I set up the lawn chair. Vamp just turned away in disgust – he really didn't like people who were truly slutty. This may have been big talk coming from the man who had just enjoyed every man's dream the night before, but when he wasn't drunk he had standards. And whores were where he drew the line.

"They certainly are indecent," Edd mentioned while he tried to open and stick the umbrella in the sand. Vamp helped him out when he realized how little hand-eye coordination Double D truly possessed.

"Indecent is the nice way of putting it," Vamp mumbled putting the umbrella up with ease, "They do this every year to raise money for their school. They may not touch their clients but they're basically soliciting. Damn Preps."

"Bitcherellas and Prince Bastards," I agreed, "Way too much money, and way too pretty for their own good. It does raise a lot of money though, not that they need it. Now our school, we could use some cash to fix up the place."

"Edd stood flabbergasted, "You mean, they're students? And the school board lets them do this abomination every year?"

"There's a reason it's called the annual," I said bitterly.

"What about justice? Can someone not stop this," he mumbled, "It's demeaning."

"If justice existed, those girls would be as ugly on the outside as they are on the inside," I spat.

"You would know wouldn't you, huh Marie," Vamp interjected flashing a stupid smile to which I glared.

Edd looked very confused, and I figured he should probably know. I was keeping enough from him already. That thought stung before I directed my speaking to him while setting out towels, "I was at Mrs. Karthrine's Private Colligate for a month when I first moved here. Even in grade 9 the girls had their skirts and noses too high. I got in a few fights, broke a few too many rules, and was shipped out to Windsville's School for Troubled Youth."

"It's a vague term," Vamp said.

"You got that right."

The rest of the group made it our spot, Carrie and Ed looking very openly displeased, and Eddy practically leaping for joy. We finished laying out the rest of the stuff. Another umbrella, a basket full of food, a few more lawn chairs, the regular beach day supplies. Vamp began to pass around sun screen, to which I took gladly. I burned way too easily to take a chance on the sun.

I caught a glance of some of the Bitcherellas looking our way and laughing. We knew it was obvious we weren't exactly a popular group among the sluts, but we could take them any day. They didn't stand a chance against the dancer's bodies, but we didn't flaunt it for a reason. Why, we aren't sluts! Of course, that fact didn't stop them from attempting to show off the fact they had perfect rumps in our presence. Eddy and Davey waved at them dreamily. I flipped them off, and they feigned a cry of sadness. One even took off her shorts, not that there was a lot of short to take off, and slung them off into another direction. She stuck a pink tongue out at me.

I was about to get up and give them all something to actually cry about when Carrie pulled me down. She gave me a look, and I immediately halted all thoughts of continuing after she let me go. Vamp moved his towel into the sun and took his shirt off to tan. I glanced back at the Bitcherellas who had stopped to stare at Vamp's beautifully sculpted backside. As one of his best friends, I had permission to completely admit the fact Vamp had about as hot a body as you could get. Years of ballet had given him sculpted muscles and a gorgeous body. Not to mention a perfect ass. Take that whores, you've got nothing on that ass.

Mr. Larter found us a few moments later, "Oh good you're all here. Just keep your ears open for when the event starts."

I cracked an eye open from where I had been napping on a towel, "Event? As in one? Not many?"

"Good listening, Marie," he spoke as if I had just won a world record, yet all I could think of was how stupid he looked in a wife beater, "Just one event. All the students are going to have a car wash."

I, along with all the other people with me, sat up stiffly and yelled, "WHAT?"

"A car wash. Mrs. Katherine's girls always raise so much money so I thought we could put the picnic to good use. Besides, we've got a few spectacular students willing to do small auto work as well as clean; we'll wipe the floor and change the oil with our competitors."

And there it was. Who would have thought Mr. Larter to be competitive? Besides, this whole scenario could give us all a chance to finally beat down the all too big egos the Bitcherellas and Prince Bastards. No, wait – what am I thinking. We cannot sink down to their level. But them we won't win. We may be more skilled, but sex appeal speaks louder. We either kept to our morals and lose with dignity, or lose the clothing and beat those whores at their own game and possibility leave them crying. I chuckled, wouldn't that be a wondrous sight.

I turned to Vamp, we were the most opinionated on the matter. I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me. He smirked, and I followed suit. Our decision was final. I watched him get up and start to spread the word. Carrie and Amaury looked at me for an answer. The soprano whined when she realized what had just happened. I pinched her cheek apologetically. She crossed her arms and looked down at herself, as if to wonder how big she looked in whatever bathing suit she had borrowed from me.

I flicked her nose before speaking, "You're not fat."

Amaury looked almost horrified at Carrie, and shyly held her hand, "You are beautiful."

"Like a really sexy teddy bear," I added to which Carrie giggled, and Amaury just gave me a very confused look. I shrugged and stood to grab myself a cold drink from the cooler. It was going to be a long day.

And we all had a slut off to win.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos often ensues when teens take their clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song included in this chapter are: "Alone" by Heart, "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi, "High Enough" by Damn Yankees, "Breaking Inside" by Shinedown, "Life After You" by Daughtry, "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence, and " I Hate Myself for Loving You" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.

Immoral

Chapter 19: The Slut Off

The silence before the storm was nearly unbearable. Mr. Larter had been co-ordinating with the other teachers, and they all had set up a several lanes for washing cars and repair work, complete with signs at the beginning of every lane. A make-shift assembly line. I sat with everyone, all of us watching in deadly anticipation. The school slowly began to join us, every one watching as Bitcherellas and Prince Bastards glowered as us as they worked. Some people were excited, more than willing to strip to put Mrs. Katharine's students, others… not so much. I was somewhere in between. I had no issue taking my clothes off, we were at a beach, it's not like running around in a bathing suit would be abnormal. It was the principal of the thing. I seriously didn't want an old man drooling over my features as I changed his oil, but I wasn't going to let those pompous assholes flaunt their 'glory bits' in my presence.

Pervy old men watching me like a hawk in heat… or be forced to bear witness as my brother ogled a Bitcherella's kootchie through her shorts? I really didn't have a choice in the matter. If we wanted to win, he had to show some skin. We were doing this car wash whether we wanted to or not and Vamp had already spread the word. I could see all the Creeker's from where I sat. Nazz was currently trying to cover Kevin's eyes. She wasn't too ample in the chest area; it looked like she felt jealous. Amaury and Ed were both taping the crowds as they formed around our site. The whole school was nearly here now… waiting.

The lanes in the parking lot were finished, the last signs being put up. I watched as Mr. Larter ran himself ragged with his clipboard, checking things off as he went. He looked exhausted and ecstatic at the same, gave him sort of a deranged look. Carrie snuggled up into my back, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"It won't be long now," she moaned, "When he's done… Oh, Marie. I don't to be a prostitute."

I laughed nervously, "Don't worry. You don't have to take anything off if you don't want to, but it would help."

I was still in disbelief over the fact I was having this conversation. I felt like a pimp. I suddenly wanted a fuchsia fedora, but decided against voicing it. There were other things to worry about – for one, Mr. Larter, who had finished his checklist and was now excitedly running towards us. He took a megaphone from another teacher, and directed it at us. I swear he was shaking with excitement. My stomach gurgled uncomfortably as the megaphone came up to his mouth. It was time.

"Hello students," He yelled, the megaphone distorting his voice but not his exhilaration, "Are you ready? That's great! All of you have been put into four teams, Team A, B, C, and R. Everyone in the advanced Auto Repair classes is in Team R. You're in lane one. Everyone else, please see a teacher for your lane, you're washing cars. Music students, excluding those in vocal, come with me."

The crowd split their separate ways. Carrie clung to my arm as we all got up. Vamp gathered everyone, their Creeker's following habitually. We grouped up under the nearest umbrella like a football huddle.

"I've got to get to lane one," I said quickly, "I have to get my tools together. Davey, go with the music students. I think Mr. Larter has something up his sleeve… or wife beater."

"There are three of us then, not including Creekers. Chances are two of us will end up on the same lane," Vamp announced bluntly. I knew it was for Carrie's benefit. She was sheet white with fright, like she had just seen a ghost. Poor girl…

"Two," Amaury shyly added, "Ed and I are supposed to tape zhe whole zhing. Ve are not vashing cars."

Carrie let out a sound close to a "meep" and a screech at the same time. Leaving her alone like this would be a bad idea. Vamp put an arm over her shoulders and held her tightly and comfortingly. She smiled weakly to amuse him.

"What about me," Eddy asked impatiently, "I'm not in your stupid auto class, and I can't play an instrument."

"Just come with us," Vamp told him starkly, "I'll adopt you as my shadow for the afternoon. No one will care."

An announcement called for all Team R members to report to lane one and I was forced to leave. Davey left with me, Mr. Larter was standing by lane one, so it was perfect. I let him go before me and I took the handle bars on the back of his chair and began to push him. He fought me for a bit but eventually gave in and let me.

"You alright," he asked, eyes glancing over at a red-head Bitcherella bent over the hood of an Oldsmobile across the parking lot.

"I'm fine," I shot back, "I just… I'm having second thoughts about this whole thing."

"It'll be fine," he insisted, waving as we passed another barely clad Bitcherella, "It's not like they're allowed to touch you, so you're more of a handy stripper than a prostitute."

I smacked the back of head, and he just laughed at me. I pushed his chair right up to where the music students had congregated and left immediately after. They were grouped up outside a large moving truck and I had a feeling it was filled with the school's instruments. It was a smart idea. Mr. Larter was onto something with having live-performances. People would have to be on our side of the parking lot to hear it the best, thus attracting people to our lanes. And if word managed to get around that the students were as physically appealing as Mrs. Katharine's kids, then we were set. This could actually work.

I caught a glimpse of Vamp, Edd, Eddy, and Carrie with one of the English teachers. Carrie was smiling so big it could have broken her face. Vamp picked her up and twirled her around excitedly. They were in the same lane. That was good. One less thing to worry about. They caught sight of me and started holding peace signs in the air… or twos. Two fingers. Lane two – they were in lane two. That was reliving. I'd have them right beside me, basically. I don't know where on lane two they'd be, there were several stations in each lane. We'd have to time this properly when the time came.

I joined the rest of Team R in time for the end of a pep talk. The Auto teacher, Mr. Conacristos, handed out the tool boxes he'd brought along. I took mine and found a station on lane one where I had a good view of the music students. As I had predicted, they were setting up their instruments and amps. I watched them set up for a while – I had some time while everyone was getting sorted. Davey waved at me enthusiastically from where the piano sat. I waved back happily.

Suddenly, I was picked up from behind was swung around. I struggled out of the strong grip with difficulty. I knew who had grabbed me. The arms around my waist were lean and tanned. I turned and punched Vamp in the shoulder. He laughed but was pushed out of the way by Carrie who enveloped me in the biggest bear hug of my life. She shook me like a rag doll in her arms. This whole slut off thing really had her going. Vamp pried her off of me to glare at the little soprano.

At the other end of the parking lot, down by the entrance, an air horn went off. I smacked Vamp again and turned to face my lane. The music kids had started playing. It sounded like a rock ballad, one which desperately needed words. I hoped Ms. Donner would take care of that. She wouldn't stand for a ballad without words. We'd probably have a bunch of vocalists going up there soon. I looked down my lane, waiting as patiently as I could for a car to come. I got impatient rather fast. The air horn had rung out minutes ago. We had live music playing, and most people were already stripped down to their bathing suits. This should be working. But everyone was still going to Mrs. Katharine's side.

I turned to look at the other lanes – all empty like mine. Carrie looked up at me and shrugged. I left my station, and walked over to theirs. Edd was fiddling with a dry sponge, looking up only to give me a quick smile. I winked at him inconspicuously. Vamp let out a dramatic sigh and collapsed across my shoulders. He snuggled his face up against my cheek. I laughed and pinched his nose, watching with sheer amusement as he back off from me and held it tightly, feigning a cry for sympathy. I looked at him, biting my cheek when I realized he was wearing a shirt. Vamp the Adonis, was wearing a shirt when we were trying to sell a car wash with sex.

"When did you put your shirt back on," I asked suavely, circling him like a vulture.

"Uh," he looked down at himself dumbly, "when I was done tanning."

"I see," I stroked my chin as I deduced, "Carrie, my dear, do you see any cars in any of our lanes?"

"No," she saluted me like a general and spoke like a solider, it was very cute, "We have no customers, sir!"

I turned around and faced my Creeker to his obvious surprise, "Eddy! What sells?"

"Huh," he responded.

"What makes you want to buy something?"

"If it's cheap," he replied.

"Anything else?"

"A funny mascot?"

I sighed, "Anything else, pipsqueak?"

He frowned, "You can't call me pipsqueak!"

I palmed my face angrily and shouted at him, "Sex! Sex sells! Get it?"

"Yes sir," Carrie belted from behind me.

I turned back to Vamp with a dirty smirk, "See my point?"

He smirked back at me, leaned in and flicked me on the nose. I glowered at him. But my revenge was soon had. Carrie had given him a few more moments to get our drift and act on it, but when he didn't she took action. She grabbed a nearby bucket of water and dumped over Vamp's backside. He shrieked, and immediately started to heave his shirt off as quickly as he could. Mission accomplished.

He glared at me and I propped myself up on my tip toes and flicked his nose in return. He threw his wet shirt at me, and I peeked out from under it jokingly. Carrie came up behind him again, and threw the other bucket of water over him. He turned and attempted to grab her. Carrie quickly bolted and hid behind my back. Vamp stood before us, ticked off, and wet.

"It was to give your pecks a glistening shine," she squeaked, not leaving from behind me.

He crossed his arms, "I hardly see how one person taking his shirt off is going to bring in cars."

Then, as if it were on cue, a minivan pulled up into their station. A plump woman with obviously bleached hair rolled down the window and looked at Vamp endearingly. He turned red as she stared at him, pursing her lips happily.

"Damn boy," she cried out with joy, "If you clean cars half as good as you look then my van's going to sparkle!"

Carrie and I burst out laughing, much to Vamp's dismay. Other students in all the lanes looked at Vamp and immediately began to follow suit. I snorted and continued to howl with laughter as the majority of the student body began to strip in their lanes. Look out Bitcherellas – we're coming for you! Vamp picked up the empty buckets, as Carrie had dumped all the water on him already, and began to walk to the shore.

Carrie turned to the woman in her van, and spoke with a giddiness I hadn't heard in days, "I'm sorry for the wait. We just have to get more water and then we'll get right to your car."

"That's alright little lady," the woman answered before turning her attention to Vamp's back as he walked away, "Well, look at that backside! Woo! Mama likes!"

I turned when I heard a honk from behind me. A mountain of a man on a motorcycle sat on his bike in my station. He had a beard that made me wonder if he had just come from a ZZ Top look-a-like contest. I smiled and acknowledged him with a wave. He snorted in return and I turned to Carrie, gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head, and left for my station.

"What can I do for you," I asked kindly, well as kindly as I could since I was sure his eyes were glued to chest behind his dark sunglasses. It was very hard not to rip those shades off him to find out.

"Oil change," he demanded.

He got off his bike and gave me a menacing glare as he passed me. He joined a few others which all wore the same insignia on the back of their jackets. They were standing near the music students and were nodding their heads in approval as a music kid rammed out a solo on his bass guitar. I turned back to his bike and was met with a splash of cold water.

Vamp stood on the other side of the bike, holding an empty bucket of water proudly. I looked down at myself, my black bikini showing through my soaked white t-shirt. I glared up at him, but I guess I couldn't be that much of a hypocrite now of all times. He gestured at me to continue, wiggling his eyebrows stupidly. I took my shirt off, and rung it out on the pavement in front of me, easily shocked by the amount of water that fell from the fabric.

"I guess I deserved that," I spat, tossing my shirt my tool box.

"I'm going after your pants next," he informed me before going back to cleaning the plump woman's van.

Changing the biker's oil wasn't much of a task. I had it finished pretty quickly. He returned, and wordlessly took his bike and walked it over to where his buddies were. Now I knew he had been staring at my chest. Taking off my shirt probably didn't help my situation, but I had to. Sure, we were all nearly naked, but we were bringing in customers, enough to rival Mrs. Katherine's students, and that's what mattered. Maybe being a handy stripper wasn't so bad…

The next little while went on as could be expected. Women were fawning over Vamp in lane two, and it was starting to tick Eddy off that some of that attention wasn't going his way. I got a decent amount of customers in lane one. Most asked for oil changes, which had me happy. This way I could get them done rather speedily and send them on their way, silently judging their obvious wandering eyes as they left. Ms. Donner had finally gotten fed up with the wordless music and had started to pull a few vocal music students from their jobs now and then to sing. Carrie had already been up several times. Now she was back on the lane, but I could see she was finally enjoying herself. Amaury and Ed were busy taping everything. They both had come over a bunch of times, and I was pleasantry amused at how well Ed managed a camera.

I watched as Amaury took some footage of Carrie accepting a donation from their latest customer before they left. She put the change in bottom of one of the buckets, one without water of course. Every so often Mr. Larter came around with a larger pail to collect the donations we'd made. It surprised me how generous some people were being, until I realized we were probably working stripper's wages, and sex certainly does sell. Ms. Donner pulled Carrie away to sing again as a bandwagon pulled up in my station. I smirked at the logo on the side, recognizing it easily. The window rolled down and I came face to face with the driver.

"Hi dad," I said with a chuckle.

"Hi sweetheart," he answered shaking his hair out, "How's the car wash going?"

"Fine," I shrugged, "We're making some pretty good dough."

"That's great," he said; a small cry emitting from the back of the van which he began to cough over.

"Is the rest of the band with you," I asked, trying to peek to the back of the van but he suspiciously blocked my view.

"No, no, no," he stuttered waving his hands in front of me wildly, "I'm on lunch duty and I thought I drop by and see my favourite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter," I told him starkly, "Now what's going on?"

"Nothing," he insisted, blocking my view again when I tried to get a glance into the back.

I crossed my arms and stared him down. He may have been my father, but I could still win. He was hiding something… and now that I think of it he hadn't wished me a happy birthday yet. That man was transparent. He was a horrible liar, not as bad as Carrie, but still pretty bad. He narrowed his eyes at me, while simultaneously giving me his "I'm your father, which makes me lord" look.

Suddenly, a voice yelled from the back of the van in pain, "Ow! The damn thing bit me!"

Before my dad could stop me I rushed to the side door and pulled it open. I gasped at the sight inside. My Uncle Jasper was on the floor of the back, sitting in one of my dad's empty drum cases. In one hand, he held a small cardboard box with a few large holes, and in the other a tiny puppy which was gnawing at his fingers. He smiled at me and laughed nervously. My father turned in his seat to face his brother.

"Jasper, you ruined the surprise," he whined.

"The damn thing bit me," My Uncle spat, "Its little teeth are like pins! They hurt!"

Uncle Jasper handed me the little pup, and I took it happily. I squealed as I looked it over, and I never squeal… much. The little thing was puny, but I suspect as puppies are. It was mostly black, with dots of copper over its brows and paws. Its eyes were a warm brown, and it was looking up at me with the most adorable look; I was instantly in love. It quickly started to squirm in my hands, trying to get at my face. I brought it closer, giggling when it attacked my cheeks wildly in licks.

"Dad," I happily said between uncontrollable laughs, "Did you actually?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, "She's all yours. It is a she… right?"

I checked quickly, and nodded to him, "She! And she's so cute! Yes you are, you are!"

"Happy Birthday sweetheart," he said, and I ran over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What about me," Uncle Jasper complained from where he was still seated in my father's drum case.

I climbed into the back of the van and gave him a sloppy hug. He laughed, patting the little dogs head but retreating when she tried to bit him again. Vamp came around the front of the bandwagon, claiming he heard screaming. Well, I supposed he did, not that I would admit it out loud. As soon as he caught site of the puppy in my hands, his face melted into a bubbly smile. He came over and began to squish her little head in his fingers, cooing ecstatically as he did.

"What's its name," Vamp asked before going back to playing with my puppy's face.

I looked down at the podgy little bundle. She was pretty and elegant, well, for a puppy at least. I stared at the top of her, her paws smacking Vamp's face when he got to close. Only one name came to mind, and it was rather silly for a dog, but I thought it seemed to fit. Besides, who said I had to name her Rover, or Spot? Those to me seemed pretty silly.

"Bernadette," I announced, laughing with disbelief as I did, "Bernie for short."

"Really," I heard Uncle Jasper squeak with confusion, "That's a Doberman, Marie. You're not going to name her Spike… or Fluffy?"

"No," I replied, kissing the top of Bernie's head, "Bernadette is perfect."

"Hi Bernie," Vamp chuckled, playing with her ears now.

Uncle Jasper moved out of the case and left the van, little white box in hand. I peered into one of the holes, surprised when a golden eye looked out at me. The box mewed and I quickly caught on to what was happening. I got a puppy, and Davey didn't like dogs much, so Dad went and got him a cat. I quickly sent Uncle Jasper to where Davey was playing. We all watched as Davey's eyes lit up and he plucked a little orange kitten out of the box.

"A dog and a cat," I asked my dad, "That's going to be trouble."

"I couldn't get you a dog and not get you brother a pet too," he reasoned, "and he's had his eyes on that kitten since she showed up on the animal shelters website."

We watched Davey snuggle the little orange fluff ball for a little while. Inevitably, we couldn't keep them at the car wash and my dad's band was starting to call wondering where their drummer and lunches were. I sadly gave Bernie back to my Uncle when he came back with Davey's cat. I gave my dad another kiss on his cheek, not even complaining about how much his stubble itched. I waved to my dad in his rear view mirror as he drove off, realizing only as he left I didn't even change the bandwagons oil. Oh well…

I got a freaking puppy for my birthday. Who give a shit about oil?

The next hour I was in high spirits. No matter how many old men stared at my bosom, I couldn't be brought down. One even tried to take a swipe at my ass, but I just kindly sent him on his way after instead of flipping out as I normally would. Carrie was upset that she missed seeing Bernie, but that girl would probably follow me home later to see her anyways. Though from the way Vamp was ranting on about the puppy, she was probably a little pissed she couldn't visually comprehend how cute she was. And boy was she cute! It's hard not to be excited for the stupid car wash to be over. Though, I still wanted to crush the Prince Bastards and Bitcherellas. Seeing their beautiful faces burst out with tears and become all red and twisted with cries would be a perfect ending – when it came of course. Even if them crying was unlikely, I still looked forward to it. Just in case, you know?

Ms. Donner came up behind me from seemingly no where and tapped my shoulder. I had no cars in my station and I guess she needed me. She smiled deviously, and I knew I was in for something. It could be wonderful, or it could be gruelling. You never know with her.

"I have an idea," she said gleefully, and I was immediately scared. The last time she had an idea, the entire class was forced to perform a medley of the top pop songs of all time in a variety of languages. She frowned at me, catching on to my worry, "Its nothing bad Marie. I promise."

"Okay," I answered weakly and she scolded me with her finger briefly.

"I want you to do a rock medley duet with someone," she insisted, nearly jumping on the spot at her idea. Even I had to admit, it was intriguing. You could never go wrong with Rock and Roll, but she said duet…

"With who," I asked sceptically.

"That doesn't matter," she said, "All that matters is that it's completely freestyle and improvised. They sing a first verse and chorus, you sing a first verse and chorus, they sing a second verse and chorus of another song, and you do the same, so on and so forth. If it works, it will be magic!"

"That does sound pretty awesome," I admitted and she grabbed my hands enthusiastically.

"Perfect, come along now Marie," Ms. Donner pulled me from my station and towards to stage, "You're up next!"

"Right now," I shrieked, walking along with her.

"Right now," she answered happily, "You play guitar right?"

"A little," I told her, which wasn't a lie. When I moved to Windsville, I started lessons with the lead guitarist in my dad's band. It was my fourteenth birthday present. I only recently stopped the lessons when they were starting to cut into my homework time. Don't get me wrong, I can play the thing. I can play it pretty damn well, but you know I'm no pro. You're not going to see me break out into improvised solos, because truthfully I've tried that, and it didn't work out so well.

She set me up by the grassy area they were referring to as the stage and let me borrow one of the school's guitars. I looked out at the crowd. We had a decent amount of people here, which didn't worry me so much except for the fact I was about to perform with no rehearsal, no prep time, and with a partner who I didn't know. Ms. Donner came back from where, I assumed, she had been setting up my partner. She looked me up and down, a little distressed about the fact I lacked a proper shirt, but she dismissed that as a technicality.

"Just sing what you feel for the other person. The bands been instructed to follow your lead when you sing, except the drummer who will be playing a steady beat so you may have to speed up or slow down some songs alright? Perfect," she told me, and before I had a chance to question her, she pushed me out to the "stage" and plugged my guitar into the nearest amp. I watched her run off. Sing what I feel? My face dropped as I realized what she was talking about. I didn't need to turn around to know who was with me. I could feel his smug grin beaming at my back. I turned and looked at my partner, stomach churching angrily when I laid eyes on Drake. Ms. Donner ran back on the stage with microphones and stands, putting one in front of both of us. I tried to stop her to reason with her, but she would have nothing of it. She was too excited to see her plan in motion to listen. I looked over at the douche, grimacing under his gaze when he winked at me.

I caught Carrie in the audience, and I briefly felt guilty because I hadn't watched her sing today, until the terrified look on her face finally registered and I forced to face the issue at hand. I glared at him, and looked down at the guitar in my hands. I plucked a few strings experimentally. Well, Ms. Donner did say to sing what I feel. I adjusted the microphone in front of me. Carrie shook her head at me in the audience, and I smiled sympathetically. This could be good for me. Or it could totally destroy me. Or, of course, something between. All I could think was how glad my dad wasn't here. I really didn't want him to see this. I glanced at Drake again, angrily. I wanted to hurt him with this. However unlikely it would be that one performance would faze him, I needed to try. I couldn't help it. It was so hard to control myself around him – his swollen nose primary evidence for that.

He smiled as he began to strum the guitar in his hands. The drum began its steady beat and the rest of band joined in as soon as they figured out what song he was singing. I recognized it quickly. It was a classic. One of my favourites actually… goddamn that bastard. His mouth opened in front of the microphones head and you could clearly hear his breath in before he sung. His voice was melodic, and I hated just how good he was. If only I could rip out his vocal chords and not be arrested, see that would be great.

I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here, the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight, no answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh, I hope that it won't end though  
Alone  
Till' now, I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How do I get you alone?  
How do I get you alone?

I immediately came in after his chorus was finished. Wailing on my guitar, as they familiar song I began to play vibrated through me. I caught the douche looking over to me, glaring distantly. He didn't like my song choice – good. The crowd certainly did. They cheered me on as I slammed the pick down against the strings over and over. Love vs. hate was always a crowd pleaser. When I put my lips up to the microphone, my own voice shocked my as I started to sing. Even I could hear the anger and the passion ripping though my voice. I loved it, and it only made Drake all the angrier.

An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promised me heaven and put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passions a prison, you can't break free  
Woah, you're a loaded gun

Woah, there's no where to run  
No one can save me the damage is done  
Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part  
And you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name

I swear I heard him growl into the microphone before he started his part, but I couldn't be sure. Not that it mattered. I could see it on his face. He was faltering. He wasn't used to being rejected in front of so many people and it was pissing him off. I smiled as he started singing yet another classic, but for some reason I wasn't as bothered by his abuse on the old songs. The crowd was in a frenzy of jubilation. They thought it was a show. At least, I could admit, he was giving them that. His voice was rougher than last time, and his anger was starting to show. This was starting to be fun… pfft, and Carrie was worried.

I don't want to live without cha' anymore  
Can't you see I'm in misery  
And you know for sure  
I would live and die for you  
And I'd know just what to do when you call me baby  
Don't say goodbye  
Say you're going to stay forever  
Oh Woah, all the way  
Can you take me high enough?  
Can you fly me over yesterday?  
(Fly me over)  
Can you take me high enough?  
It's never over  
Yesterday's just a memory

I took over again, much to Drake's dismay. But it was all apart of Ms. Donner's genius plan. He could blame her for this. I was just going along and having fun. Lots of fun. Don't get me wrong, I was still angry and pissed beyond belief, but I was letting it out. My voice growled with power and I hadn't felt so alive in so long. The douche was finally paying, and even if public humiliation wasn't enough to settle the score, it was something.

Out here, nothing's clear  
Except the moment I decided to moved on and I ignited  
Disappear into the fear  
Although there ain't no coming back  
When you're still carrying the past  
You can't erase, separate  
Cigarette in my hand  
Hope you all understand  
I won't be the last one in line  
I finally figured out what's mine  
I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
As I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall  
And say I lost it all  
Because baby there's a part of me that hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside.

Drake started the final verse of his song as I hit the final note of my last chorus. He was enraged and I was just as. The crowd screamed happily, singing along with us both and taking sides. His voice was almost at the point where it could have been considered screaming, but not just. He was still singing, and truthfully, if I didn't hate him so much, I probably would of love the roughness in his voice. But I didn't and I stood patiently, ready to jump in and finish this thing.

You and I, right or wrong  
There's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
I hard to believe that a man with sight can be so blind  
Thinking about the better times  
Must've been out of my mind  
So I'm running back to tell you  
All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do  
All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
I think that all that still matters  
Is love ever laughter  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
I know there's no life after you

Finally, my turn. I slammed my arms out to the side, stopping everything but the drum beat. I took the guitar and held it tight as I cried out into the microphone. This song originally wasn't meant to be sung to just a drum beat, and I joined in when it sped up into the chorus as did the band. Passion coursed through me, and all my feelings were being poured out through the words. I felt the warmth of hot tears welling up in my eyes, but I didn't let them stop me. I had come too far, accomplished too much in the last few minutes, to let tears get the better of me, and besides… crying is for pussies.

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  
There never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
Never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Drake came in as I finished singing. He saw the water on my cheeks and I knew my power over him was now gone. The confidence in his voice was back, but I still heard his unbridled anger behind it. I almost wanted to stop when he came in, but pushed through. There was no way I was going to let him have the last word. I even changed the song to mess with him more, and it flared him up even more than before. Carrie was crying in the audience, and Amaury had joined her and was desperately trying to comfort her. His camera, however, was still pointed at us. Ms. Donner would have had his head if he didn't get this taped, and I wanted this taped. With any luck it would end up on the school's online yearbook, and that would really wreck the douche for a while.

I know there's no life after you (know there's no life after you)

That's why I hate myself for loving you

I think all that still matters is love ever laughter

Can't break free from the things that you do

After the life we've been through

I wanna walk, but I run back to you

I know there's no life after you

That's why I hate myself for loving you

I dragged out my finally note, letting it gradually soften until I couldn't hold it any longer. At the back of the crowd, Ms. Donner looked a strange combination of mortified and amazed. Heck, we did it. Her idea worked. I inconspicuously wiped the tears off my cheeks and left the "stage" without taking another look at the douche. My anger died down when Carrie came running, red eyes and all, and jumped me. She wrapped her arms around me and screamed an incoherent mess at me.

"Are you crazy," she finally managed out; hitting my shoulders as hard as she could which luckily wasn't very hard.

"I hurt him," I cried out to her, "I hurt him!"

"I have never seen you so angry," she screamed, hitting me again, and ignoring my words, "You were scaring me up there Marie. I never want to see you like that again!"

I held her, and shushed her gently. I promised her I wouldn't do anything so stupid again, though I wasn't sure it was one I could keep. I caught I glimpse of the douche with his little spies at the other side of the open field. There was shame and disgust written all over his face. I smiled darkly to myself.

"Damn," A voice enthusiastically boomed from behind me, "That was intense stuff, Kanker."

I looked over at my shoulder, and my stomach dropped at the sight of Eddy and beside him, Double D. I wondered for a moment how much he had heard, until I realized we were hooked up to wireless speakers. The whole beach heard us. My jaw tensed up and Carrie broke from my hold on her. I realized quickly, that for the first time ever, Eddy had paid me a sincere compliment – or well as close to one as I was going to get. If Lee were here, she'd have a fit. The thought made me smile a little.

"Thanks," I said, before slyly adding a pet name to the end, "Tubby."

He fumed and I quickly tuned out his complaints. Bothering him was too much fun. Really it was his fault for leaving himself open to the insult, although I knew I would have pushed his buttons whether he had or not. I looked at Double D who had a confused look on his face. I bit down on my lip guiltily and tilted my head towards the bathrooms beside where we had camped. He got the hint and I excused myself, despite Carrie flipping out on me again when I started to leave. I took a quick stop to give Ms. Donner back the guitar she'd lent me. I could see on her face she wanted to speak, but luckily for me she couldn't put her thoughts into words. She instead took the guitar and congratulated me on such an emotional performance. I sneakily made my way to the bathrooms, and ducked behind the building. The whole school was working on the car wash. We'd have privacy here.

I waited about five minutes behind the building when Edd finally found me sitting on the cement curb around the building. He brushed the sand and dirt off of the spot next to me and sat down. I knew we couldn't be long, as it could raise suspicion, but we had time. And I knew this conversation wasn't going to pleasant. He raised his hands as he tried to speak, but he couldn't find the courage to ask such privacy invading questions.

"So," I stammered, "You don't know how to drive?"

"Marie," he sighed, "You know that is not what needs to be talked about."

"I know," I replied softly, "I just don't know how to explain it to you."

"Telling me the truth would be a good start," he said, a strange tone of sympathy and confusion in his voice, "You and I both know that performance was much too emotional for it not to be personal. You were horrifyingly angry and that boy was the same one you attack earlier this week. I heard you speak of him to people once with such distain and rage."

I snorted, realizing how pathetic I've been. I was surprised he only heard once. I often forget he is a shadow and has been with us all this whole week. I'm sure he heard other times, and was just being polite. He had a right to know, but it was my problem to bear. I could deal with it – I finally was. I hurt Drake today. I did it once I could do it again. I didn't need to bring in the people I cared about and have them in the line of fire. Carrie and Vamp were already too close to the situation for my comfort, but I silently thanked them for being suck reckless friends. If they didn't know, even if it wasn't much, then I'd have no one to scream to.

"I wish to know," Edd broke through my thoughts and unintentionally made my gut flare and my body tingle with guilt.

"And I don't want you to know," I said bitterly, "He's nothing to me."

"That is the most obvious lie you've told me," he snapped, "How am I to trust you if you won't let me in?"

My head fell and forced myself to hold back tears, "Just ignore him."

"How can you expect me to ignore the man who you physically fight with, and who has you the angriest I've ever seen you just by the mention of his name," he asked bluntly, and I could tell how much he was bothered by this, "I hear rumours in all the classes I attend at your school, all to do with you and that boy. Many of them I do not wish to even recall, nevertheless listen to. If you won't tell me the truth, who am I to believe?"

I leaned my head back up and against the bathroom's wall. I could feel him looking at me intensely. I breathed slowly, forcing my body to calm down. I felt him get up to leave and I quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist. He sat back down cautiously and I looked at him, my stomach in knots.

"You have to understand," I told him as starkly as I could, but my voice wavered as I spoke, "If I tell you I get you involved. I can't have you involved in this. Please, believe me. No one else knows what they're talking about because no one knows what happened but me and that bastard, and I aim to keep it that way."

"I could help," he insisted, "Vamp asked me about a game… fruit picking? No, cherry bombs… I don't remember, but if I can help I want to."

"You couldn't," I spat, "This is mine to take care of."

"That is a foolish choice," he said, "There is nothing wrong with accepting help."

"There is if it gets others hurt," I answered harshly, "C'mon, people will be looking for us and I suspect the car wash is almost over."

We got up and began to walk back towards the car wash. He leaned in towards me quickly and whispered, "I do not intend to drop this."

"I didn't think so," I mumbled, taking a quicker pace and retaking my place at my station. I wanted the day to be over as fast as possible even more so now. I just want to go home, get into bed and curl up with Bernie. I knew she wouldn't pester me for information I couldn't give out. Maybe I'd even have a piece of pie if dad brought any home after grocery shopping. Pie and a puppy sounded really good about now.

I worked on a few more cars as they came through. I kept asking Vamp for the time, waiting impatiently for 2:00. Precisely at two, this whole ridiculous thing would end. I was sure at this point we had won. Turns out that plump woman from the morning had told all her friends about the golden brown boy with emerald hair and pecks to die for at the beach and her friends had come running. Vamp had been slipped more phone numbers by women that were easily twice as old as him in their donations then he cared to admit. Apparently, mid aged women love a ballerina boy without a shirt on. The men hadn't been nearly as beat around the bush with me. If they wanted something, they went for it, and were immediately forced to leave the lane because of something. Desperate old men will try anything, even if it means a restraining order.

At this point Amaury was no longer filming. Instead he and Ed were helping Carrie and everyone else at their station in lane two. I went and joined them when Mr. Conacristos came over and collected my tools and the last of my donations. Behind us, the music students were beginning to clean up their instruments and re-pack them into the moving van. Mr. Larter was running around like crazy again, making sure clean up was going according to plan while the dawdling cars still got washed efficiently.

Davey rolled over and stopped in between Vamp and me. He was sort of useless for cleaning up, but that was the only upside to that blasted chair. He was grinning ear to ear, peeking over at the annual across the parking lot every few minutes. I rolled my eyes at him. Oblivious to everything to half naked women… I curse the day testosterone entered his system.

I looked to him, wishing for someone to lighten my mood and asked, "What did you name your cat?"

He looked to me giddily and I laughed as he smiled like the Cheshire cat, "His name is Rupert."

"That's a stupid name for a cat," I said, looking to rile him up a bit.

"And Bernadette is a stupid name for a dog," he replied swiftly and I laughed again. That boy can always bring sunshine into a situation. I only wish I could bring the same to him sometimes.

"You got a cat, Davey," Carrie piped up, ever frustrated that she was the last to hear, "Mar, I'm coming over to see these two after this, alright."

"That's fine," I said, "You're all technically coming back to my house since we came here in my family's vehicles. But you can't sleep over, I have plans tonight."

She put her hands on her hips and smirked, "Pie and the puppy?"

"How did you know?"

"You're not hard to figure out darling."

I pouted, and looked down the lane. There wasn't a car in sight on either side of the parking lot. Vamp pulled his watch out of his pocket, which thankfully still worked considering the amount of water dumped on him that morning. He smiled, counting down from ten aloud. When he reached zero, he threw his arms up in the air, finished with washing cars and obviously ready for a nap. We all cheered calmly. We watch in interest, and my over developed sense of competition reared its ugly head, when Mrs. Katherine and Mr. Larter got up on chairs, and Mr. Larter brought his old friend the mega phone up to his mouth to speak.

"Hello students," his voice boomed through the device, "For the first time ever, both Mrs. Katherine's Private Colligate and Windsville's School for Trouble Youth went head to head in a competition of the clean cars! And, just as a side note, in my hands I hold the official tally of how much both school raised. Although this was not about winning, and I am very proud of the work everyone did-"

Mr. Larter was cut of by a barrage of screams and yells. We were demanding he get on with it. We were tired and drained of everything we had, I was emotionally too. We wanted to know! We had to have won, but we needed confirmation.

He cleared his throat and laughed into the megaphone, "Impatient aren't we all. Well, that's all right, it's been a long day. The school that raised the most money was…"

He stopped and the parking lot broke out into frustrated cries and annoyed teenagers. I could hear the eleventh grade above everyone else clearly. Most were, after all, still hangover to a certain degree, and I'm sure standing in the heat waiting for a man in a wife beater to give them something to celebrate about was going over well. Mr. Larter smiled from where he stood on the chair, enjoying our pain for a moment.

Finally he spoke, and you could hear his tone drop substantially as he did, "Mrs. Katherine's Private Colligate."

There was a horribly long pause after he announced the winner. We all waited for him to call for a recount or laugh at his version of a cruel joke, but it never came. We… lost. We pranced around like strippers, we sunk to their level, we offered repairs, and live music, and I sung my damn heart out and it may have just ruined my relationship, and we lost! How could we have lost? We were better! I'm sure we were.

The Bitcherellas and Prince Bastards jumped over the others when they fact they'd won finally sunk in. They cried, which was all I wanted, but it was from joy, and I suddenly wanted nothing to do with them – unless of course it involved maiming them. Carrie took my hand and began to lead us all back to where all our stuff was laid out. We cleaned up in silence. Even the Creekers seemed unnerved by our loss to such bimbos. I packed the minivan, and people came up and gave me what they could collect. It didn't take long until everyone was packed into the van and Carrie and I were back on my bike.

We left the beach. I looked at Lake Dead Bear in my peripherals and cursed at it. I followed Amaury down onto the Yellow Brick Road and all the way back to my house. Carrie's helmet clad head was buried into my shoulder all the way on the ride home. We pulled up into the driveway and I smile at the fact my dad's bandwagon was already there. After the van was unpacked again, most of us spilt our separate ways for the night. I could bear to look at Edd as he left. Carrie stayed back, insisting on seeing Bernie and Rupert. She helped me packed all the beach supplies into the garage and carry the basket of extra food and cooler into the house. We entered to find Davey on the living room floor, Rupert crawling all over him. The kitten took to batting at his glasses and Carrie immediately rushed down to the floor to join in on the fun. I dragged the cooler into the kitchen, and found my dad mixing up a pot of mashed potatoes and boiling a pot of water. It was always funny how he liked to bake dinner so early and heat it up right before meal time.

I started to put the extra drinks back into the fridge when he started talking, "I heard you lost. I'm sorry darling."

"Why," I finished putting the drinks away and left the cooler under the nearest table, "It's not your fault."

"Are you alright," he asked, looking up from his pot of potatoes at me.

"I'm fine dad," I lied, "Where's Bernadette? Carrie wants to see her."

"She's in your room, with food, water, and a potty pad just in case," he answered. I was on my out of the kitchen when he stopped me with his voice, "Marie. I love you."

I pushed him off sheepishly, "Yeah, I love you too dad."

I skipped dinner that night. I didn't feel all that hungry. Carrie stayed for about an hour, cooing and rolling around with Bernie on the floor. I was content in watching them for a while. She left when her parents called, wondering why she wasn't home yet. My father came up to check on me several times that night, asking constantly if I was feeling sick. I just wasn't hungry. He finally stopped after the sun went down and he instead opted for bed. It was about then I went down and stole a piece of pie, eating it with one hand and petting Bernadette who had fallen asleep on my stomach with the other.

I watched the hours go by on the clock. I left my dirty plate on the floor beside my bed. I felt Bernie breathing on my chest, and it both freaked me out and made me stupefied at how small and cute she was. She certainly wouldn't stay that way for long. I heard Eddy's thundering snores from the guest bedroom. Other nights they often bothered me, but tonight I couldn't find the energy to sneak into his room and put his hand into a bowl of warm water. It just seemed like too much work, so I left him be.

I curled up under my covers, burying my head in my pillow. I was so sick of feeling stupid. I wondered if Edd was right, and if I was being foolish, but it couldn't be foolish to protect people from your own mistakes. Besides, he had no idea what he was talking about. No one knew what they were talking about when they confronted me. I brought this upon myself when I had said yes to him. I should have seen through the pretty boy, but I didn't, and I would deal with it. He wasn't worth using an army to take down anyways. I may have trouble dealing with myself, and keeping my emotions in check – that I need people for. Carrie and Vamp handled that nicely, though I wished they didn't have to. But Drake, when I finally won this war, his downfall would be so sweet and it would be by my hand. I just hoped I wouldn't lose everything in the process.


	21. I Am The Wise Man, I Am The Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie is forced into a heart to heart which doesn't go the ways she plans.

Immoral

Chapter 20: I Am The Wise Man, I Am The Fool

Puppy breath is an absolutely horrible thing to wake up to. When I opened my eyes, Bernie was on my chest, cuddled into a little ball, and breathing on my face. Her breath reeked. I picked her up and plopped her onto the comforter. No offences Bern, but it was worse than onion breath. I looked at the clock, laughing at myself pitifully when the red electric letters read 6 AM. I may have gone to bed earlier than normal, but 6 AM? I had enough waking up early this weekend no thanks to the picnic. The picnic, where we, with all our sculpted dancers, and live music, and repair lanes, lost a slut-off to Prince Bastards and Bitcherellas. I groaned. That loss was still hurting, like an emotional hangover.

During my early morning sulk, I was interrupted by my cell phone going off on my nightstand. I winced at the sound. Of course, I had to have a cell phone which was blaringly loud no matter what, and only had the most annoying little 8-bit ring tones. All of that at the crack of dawn, it had me reaching for something heavy to smash it with. Eventually, it stopped ringing, and because of my horrible luck, began ringing again. I yelled frustratingly when it rang out for a third time, and grabbed it off my nightstand. I put the handheld up to my ear and growled incoherently into the speaker.

"Oh and hello to you too," Carried giggled on the other end of the phone, and I grunted again – did I mention she's a morning person? Yeah, total deal breaker, I know. That girl drives me nuts sometimes, "Well, I know it's early…"

"Early," I whined, "The sun's not even out."

"The sun is out, Marie. You'd know that if you ever bothered to open those curtains of yours," she scolded my playfully.

I glared, even though she wasn't in my room to receive it, "And let in the sunlight? Blah."

"Okay, Queen of the Night," she answered, and I smiled at the ticked off tone in her voice, "Just listen, I have a totally legitimate reason for calling."

"Shoot."

"Alright, well this Friday is that whole Creeker performance thing, right?"

"Yeah," I moaned, stroking Bernadette's fur mindlessly as she blabbed.

"And, Ms. Donner decided to make their performance into our final exam as well."

"Wait," I interrupted spitefully, gripping the phone harder in my palm, "Our final exam? As in MY whole final grade? Not just a part?"

"Didn't you know," she asked innocently, and I wished she was with me so I could smack her.

"Of course, I didn't know! When was this announced?"

"Friday, after you… had that talk with Mr. Larter and Drake…"

"What," I shrieked, bolting upright on my bed, "And you didn't tell me about it? I wasn't even in class!"

"Yeah," she mumbled, "I get that now. It's not that big of a change though. We're just doing our final performances that day as well as the Creekers. Actually, I heard a rumour that all the arts are moving their finals up too, just to make it easier. It's supposed to be a whole day affair! Just imagine it, darling, the visual arts kids with their final projects lining the halls outside the auditorium, the drama kids with their end of the year production, the dancers, the movies, and us! It sounds magical."

"Okay," I sucked in a sharp breath as the information settled, "so what is the class doing?"

"I'm glad you asked," she answered cheerily, "We've got three group numbers, one with everyone, and one for each gender. So that basically means the guys do some big thing and you and I get a duet. I love that were the only girls, we get along so well, it makes these things so much easier. We have to figure out what song were doing, and it has to relate to one of our units, but that shouldn't be hard, we studied practically every genre this year. Besides that, we have to perform one song of our choice on our own. Ms. Donner said anything, as long as it's school appropriate, but she's never been bothered by sex and swearing, so I don't think you should be bothered."

I nodded slowly to myself, biting my tongue in frustration, "Anything else I should be informed of?"

"Just that you're Creeker has to perform something on his own like all the others, but I think you already knew that."

"I did," I groaned, falling back into my bed. I had never felt like screaming into my pillow so much before in my life. It was just so much to do. Dealing with Eddy, and even trying to find him a song that could work for his scratchy ogre voice would be a feat, but now I had to find a duet with Carrie, and a song for myself! Alright, the latter wouldn't be so hard, but Carrie's falsetto and my alto rock voice don't always mesh right. Actually they down right never do. There are not many duets which cross such different genres. Why did the universe hate me?

"I'm coming over," she announced, "right now, okay?"

"Sure, we should probably get started as soon as possible. I'll go wake everyone up."

"See you soon, sweetie!"

I stuffed my phone into the drawer in my night table the minute she hung up her phone. If I didn't have my phone, I couldn't have any more stress inducing phone calls, and thus have plausible deniability. I pushed myself out of bed, joints aching from a rocky sleep. I figured I'd go wake Davey up first, he'd be hesitant, but he wouldn't put up too much of a fight. I was not awake enough to deal with Eddy. I didn't bother to change. There was no point; it wasn't like I was leaving the house.

I walked into Davey's room, where he was passed out, flung across his bed, and Rupert curled up by his face. I smirked, sucking on my finger for a moment, and jabbing it into his ear. He yelped, his upper body failing for a moment. I laughed darkly at his surprise. He rummaged across the top of his nightstand, finding his glasses quickly. He looked up at me, tired and pissed. Well, I did have that coming. I can't say waking to a Wet Willie is worse than puppy breath though. I pushed his chair towards him, and told him to meet me in the basement in half an hour. He complied, not happily, but he did seem to catch the importance of the situation.

The basement was where we kept all the instruments. Guitars, pianos, the ridiculous amount of drum sets my dad picked up over the years. We had cabinets full of sheet music, of all genres and all categorized accordingly. It was the one room of the house that was always clean no matter what. My dad was very protective of that room to say the least. If it weren't for the sake of my grade, I can't say he'd let Eddy anywhere near it. But today, we needed it, desperately.

Carrie knocked at the front door a few seconds before I reached the guest room. It was probably better that way. Waking that ogre up would probably be a two person job anyway. When I opened the door, her arms were full with sweets and other treats. She staggered in, barely being able to see over the stash of sugar in her arms. She did this every time we had a big project. Milk products, and carbonated drinks were the worst for singing, but the sugar rushes came in handy and kept us excited. And whatever was left over, I got to hide away in my secret chocolate horde I had hidden away in the kitchen. It remained untouched by anyone but me up to date. I was quite proud of that.

The two of us headed to Eddy's room after we dumped the sugar in the basement. As the door swung open, we were faced with the disgusting state of my once pristine guest room. He was face down into a pile of pillows. The comforter was thrown half way across the room and looked to have grease stains. My God, why did he have to sleep without a shirt on? He was a big man, not fat, but big, and I didn't need an eye full of him first thing in the morning. Clothes were thrown everywhere. How did he manage to did all this in one day, it was perfectly clean for my birthday party? Carrie shuffled uncomfortably on the spot and rubbed her hands together nervously. She and Vamp must have cleaned the room for couples for the party. Ew. There was even a pair of briefs on the fans blades. Just… ew. We strategically moved through the room, avoiding clothes and garbage as we walked. I nearly toppled over several times, but managed my balance. I really didn't want to know what may have been under the crap across the floor, never mind fall in it. We took each side of him. She nodded and I reciprocated. With a running start, I barrelled into his side, and she took his arm and pulled with all her strength. He moved a little, but fell right back into place. He snorted, waving a hand at his side sleepily and returning to slumbering. You had to be kidding? I just mauled him, and he was still asleep?

I pursed my lips, and decided against attacking him again. I smiled slyly, an idea forming in my mind. Carrie caught the look on my face and backed off until she was outside in the hall. I laughed at her, and cracked my knuckles in preparation. This might just be… fun. I leaned down until my mouth was millimetres from his ear and whispered.

"Mornin' sunshine."

He woke with a start, flipping off his bed with fright. He fell into a particularly large pile of clothes and screamed, pulling the comforter to cover his naked torso. I burst out laughing. I was suddenly remembering the appeal to it all. He stared at me angrily and still with a touch of horror. Considering I had been working so hard to prove I had changed from the affection obsessed little girl I used to be, I felt no guilt. I walked through his room, or rather my guest room, with a confident strut, stopping when I was as close to him as I could get without being under the wrath of dirty laundry.

"Be in the basement in a half hour, alright," I walked out of the room but stopped momentarily at the frame to throw another word to him, "sunshine."

Carrie, Bernie, Rupert, and I then, joined Davey in the basement where he was sleepily tapping scales out on the grand piano. The animals ran about the room, prancing and jumping all over each other. It was really cute. Carrie jogged over and gave Davey a quick squeeze from behind before moving on to the nearest filing cabinet to look over sheet music. She really was getting right into it. Great… work… Without even taking a moment to ponder the repercussions, I heard start singing. Now, I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, she sings with the clarity and beauty of a bell, but no one wants to hear bells first thing in the morning. And so, with the copious amounts of morning logic I possessed, I attempted to combatant her high Cs. I started scatting, or at least, something that slightly resembled scatting. I was very good at it awake, half asleep I'm sure I was just screaming gibberish to a somewhat coherent melody. Of course, this didn't tick off little Miss Morning. She put up with it and instead just started singing louder over me so she wouldn't have to listen to me. While a normal person would realize they were just making the situation worse and stop, and didn't. In my foggy, pissed state, I instead followed her lead and started yelling louder.

Davey watched in horror as we just went on getting louder and louder over the other. Even when my voice started cracking, or she starting hitting notes so high I didn't even know were reachable, we kept going. Not even the piercing sound of Davey slamming the keys on the piano down over and over stopped us. What did manage to stop us was, surprisingly, Eddy, who walked into the basement and started staring at a blown up poster of my father. He was staring at it scrutinizing as if he recognized the photo. I walked up beside him and laughed. He was finally getting it. My father may not look like the 18 year old boy with long hair he used to be in the photo, but he was still that same person.

"Why do you have so many pictures of that guy from that old rock band in your basement," he asked, turning to look at the many other pictures of my father around the room.

"You mean Logan Dubois, from Rabid Acid Wolves," I mused, laughing to myself a little when he still didn't catch on. He was certainly a little dim.

"Uh, yeah sure…"

"He's my dad."

"Our dad," Davey piped in as he slowly went back to warming up. I snorted amused and stared at Eddy's face as the truth of my words finally sunk.

"Wait, I've been eating dinner and staying at the same house as that guy," he pointed at the poster which a strange wonder in his eyes, "my parents met at a Rabid Acid Wolves concert… and he's your father!? But, you're a-"

"Kanker," I asked sourly to which he nodded and went back to staring at another poster of my father and his band. I could tell he had more questions to ask, but I merely walked away in hopes of stopping them. His mouth remained closed, and the rest of us got back to work. It was, however, hours later, at the time of 8:00 in the morning before anything productive was actually accomplished.

Carrie had held up a couple sheets of music like they were as holy as the Ten Commandments. We all stared at her for a moment, watching as she went into happy spasms over the paper in her hands. Once finished, she ran over to me and shoved them in my face. I took it from her, ignoring the incoherent babbling noises she was spitting out as I looked them over.

I winced, "Really?"

Her face dropped, "What? It's perfect."

"No, it's," I whined sadly, "West Side Story…"

"And what is wrong with West Side Story? It's perfect! It has a soprano part for me and an alto for you and it's got a duet for the two of them."

"But it's West Side Story! It's cheesy and an over glorified version of Romeo and Juliet with gang bangers who dance and sing and… snap," I mumbled sourly, looking the music over again.

"I have a love and it's all that I have," she teased in song, but when my scowl didn't budge she stopped and frowned, "alright, then what do you want to do?"

I smiled cattily, "Rock?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want a good mark, and I'm a trained operatic soprano."

"We will get a great mark if we do good old rock and roll," I insisted, but she only scoffed at me and crossed her arms.

"We'll get a better mark if we do an award-winning Broadway hit."

"Says who?"

"Says logic."

"When has logic had anything to do with any of our decisions?"

"I'm starting to think it should."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, no offensive darling, but when you don't think things through they tend to back fire on you."

"Name one thing that backfired on me," she face fell, and I immediately knew exactly what she meant, "that's not fair."

"You need to tell Mr. Larter about him," she begged, "And I don't care what you say. I don't care about the 'expiry date' or how you can handle it yourself because you can't! Otherwise you wouldn't still be dealing with him!"

"We are not talking about this anymore," I spat.

"No, we need to talk about him," she persevered with a strong voice, "I mean, you've never even told me exactly what he did, and I'm your best friend."

I sighed, shifting on the spot in front of her awkwardly. Her eyes bore down on me, refusing to waver. I sneered at the floor. It was amazing just how easily a conversation could pull a down spiral.

"You don't want to know," I told her bluntly, and her eyes suddenly welled up with tears. I winced as I looked at her. She was fighting not to cry, but Carrie had never been very good at that, and now was certainly not the time to remind her that 'crying is for pussies'.

"Do you not trust me? I've known you for years, Marie. I just want to help you!"

"I don't need your help."

"Well, you certainly need someone's help! I am sick and tired of this!"

"And how do you think I feel about it!"

"Then why don't you actually do something about it that doesn't just make it all worse!"

I opened my mouth to continue screaming at her, but shut it right back. Everyone's eyes were on us – I swear even Rupert and Bernie were glaring and judging me. I had had enough. She looked like she had regretted every word out of her mouth, but I couldn't honestly say I regretted mine. At least, not so soon. I swallowed everything I wanted to say and scream and yell at her, and turned and walked out the door. I heard her call out after me, but my rage just deafened me.

It was probably a stupid move. I mean, it was my house, if anything I should have been kicking her out. But I did it anyways. I threw on my jacket and helmet. I should have taken the time to get dressed, if only to be safe on my bike, but I didn't want to stay in the house any longer. Before Carrie could even make it up the stairs to stop me, I was on my bike and gone.

If she really wanted me, she already knew exactly where I was going. I was headed where I always did when I was really fucking upset – Vamps'. Sometimes, when it was really bad, I would wish I were a guy. I wanted to just grab a handful of bills, run off to a strip joint and drown my sorrows by stuffing ones down someone's sweaty g-string. I know life doesn't actually work that way, and a lap dance will never make it all better – but that's what the movies say and I prefer to live in complete, oblivious denial sometimes. I'm hoping by now you've caught on to that fact.

It wasn't long before I pulled up in Vamp's driveway. He didn't live very far from my house walking, so when I took the bike it was always a hope skip and a jump away. I check the time on my phone, and it was still blaringly early. I knew he wouldn't be awake. I also knew that it was Sunday, and his parents always had their early morning couples yoga every Sunday, so they wouldn't be around to let me in. I knew Double D would probably be up, but the paranoid part of my brain was acting up that morning and the idea of having him opening the door while I was visually upset, red in the cheeks, and only in my pyjamas, a leather jacket and some flimsy flip-flops wasn't even an option in my mind. Especially since the last time we'd talked it all ended in a fight.

I didn't even know if he wanted to be with me anymore – if he had decided that this experiment on the moral other side was over and had failed and that maybe he should just go back and be with a pretty little thing like Nazz. You can clearly see just how delusional I was that day.

Before I could reach and knock on the door, Vamp, very surprisingly, opened it. He looked exhausted and dishevelled. His green hair was a mess, and his usually glowing tanned skin was pale. One look at me, and he groaned exasperatingly.

"Carrie and I had a fight," I whimpered.

"Join the party," he moaned. He took my shoulders and pulled me in. Once inside, I immediately understood what he meant by "party". In his living, buried in my boyfriend's arms, and I was going to refer to him as mine until I was told otherwise, was the one and only little miss perfect Nazz blubbering like a baby. Even when she was at her worst, crying, tears streaming down the rosy apples of her cheeks, and face in excruciating emotion, she still looked like a beautiful porcelain doll. At least, I'm sure she looked a thousand times better than me in my ratty old pyjamas. Edd looked up at me, polite enough to acknowledge my presence in the immediate proximity, and went back to attempting to comfort Nazz. Well, if he was going to be all gentlemanly and let Nazz cry all over his shoulder, which is the shoulder I was entitled to cry all over and no one else, then he certainly wouldn't mind if Vamp became my gentleman of the morning.

Vamp was plopped on the couch beside the blubbering fool and my man. I walked over and sat beside him, quickly taking my time to curl up into his side and cuddle him. Now, it was probably a really bitch move on my part – scratch that, it totally was. Double D was looking like me as if I were sinning in church, and maybe to a degree I was, but he was taken, and I wanted a good hug. How was it my fault that his lap was already taken? I guess Vamp was a little bothered by the glaring contest going on in his living room and decided to take it upon himself to fix it all.

"Alright girls," he announced sympathetically, "Since you're both here and both obviously pissed about something or other – why don't we just get it all out in the open?"

I groaned and he pried me off his side and nudged for me to go first. I stood my ground stubbornly. Nazz on the other hand took the opportunity head on. She practically bounded off Edd's lap and into the space between him and me.

With her face, still all twisted and red, but still way too pretty to be possible, she spoke, "Kevin and I had a fight."

"You don't say," I muttered sarcastically, and Vamp elbowed me sharply in the back. I yelped. I guess he really wasn't into this whole situation. I mean having two girls in your house doesn't seem too bad for a single boy. Granted one of them was red with anger and growing more pissed off by the minute, and the other was still battling a fit of tears, but we were still two women in his house.

"He was mad because of that car wash. He was worried I was being too provocative with the cars or something. I swear I wasn't trying to be! It was just such a hot day, and we were at the beach! I don't see what's so wrong with washing cars in a bikini top."

Oh; she could not be that naïve. Sure, Kevin had no right to go all psycho clingy on her, but seriously? I mean, she's Nazz. She may not be the most voluptuous person in the world, but I'm pretty sure her in a bikini alone would attract the ages. I wanted to slap her across the face and tell her to suck it up and go stand her ground with her idiot square-jaw. Though, slapping little Nazz would never go over very well. She looked at me expectantly, eyes wide and sparkling with tears. She wanted me to just blurt everything out in the open, but it wasn't that simple. With the state I was in, if I started going then I wasn't going to stop and at the moment, that wasn't a good thing.

I shrugged, "I uh… had a fight with Carrie. She's kind of my BFF, I guess."

I tried my best to put it into words she'd understand, but she just sat there, starring at me. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and she prompted me further, "over what?"

I groaned, "Nothing important. Just a stupid fight."

"It can't be so stupid. It was important enough for you to be upset over," she said softly, "It will all be better of you just get it out there. I'm already starting to feel better about Kevin!"

"Yeah," I told her belittlingly, "that ain't going to happen."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Is it because of the boys? Well, in that case c'mon now! We can talk in another room."

Before I had a chance to protest, she had pulled me off the couch and half way down the hall. That girl was much stronger than I thought she'd be. I managed to at least pull her into the kitchen. Considering the only thing I'd been eating since 6 in the morning was chocolate and other extremely healthy things, I needed something of actual substance if I was going to have a heart to heart with Nazz. Or you know, attempt to get out of a heart to heart with Nazz. I had already grabbed a loaf of bread and peanut butter out from the cupboards when she started prattling on about her ability to keep a secret and how sacred girl talk is. It felt like she was bullshitting me, but it was Nazz and I was quite aware about just how serious she was being. I was going through Vamp's cutlery draw for a knife when I actually started to pay attention again.

"So, this stupid fight, which really isn't all that stupid, what happened exactly?"

I cocked an eyebrow at her as I shuffled through the drawer. I couldn't find a single knife – I mean seriously! I needed one fricken knife to spread some fricken peanut buttery goodness on some bread. Between the lack of spreading implements and Nazz twittering the background, I had drowned her out again, I was going a little nuts. I slammed the cutlery drawer and sidestepped around Nazz, who seemed to be protesting, I guess my ignoring her had become a little obvious, and started through Vamp's drawer of miscellaneous crap. It was that one drawer in the house where his parents kept all their, well, miscellaneous crap, no matter if there was a better place to keep it. Stuff just seems to get sucked into that drawer. Last fall, I found a set of my keys that I'd lost at his house the previous year. It's rather mind boggling what you could find sometimes.

"What's the point in me talking if you're not even going to listen," she asked at my back forcefully. I shrugged, finally pulling out an exacto-knife. Sure, it would be a little overkill, but a knife is a knife.

"None, really," I muttered. I turned to the sink to wash the knife off, pushing the blade out easily. From the corner of my eyes I saw Nazz huff and turn to leave. At first I was relived, but then the paranoia came back. If she left, all in a little rage, where would she end up – probably right back into the arms of my dreamboat. I sighed angrily, "Wait, Nazz. It was… over a boy."

I couldn't believe the words leaving my mouth. She turned to me with a squeal, eyes sparkling with interest. I winced, back into the danger zone. But I couldn't tempt fate and throw her back to Edd. Once again, if anyone had a right to that lap, it was me and I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"A love triangle," she whispered excitingly. I sighed again, turning to the peanut butter and beginning to make my sandwich. Now I was really going to need it.

"No," I quickly corrected her before her little imagination ran wild, "just a douche bag."

"Why is he a douche bag?"

I cracked my neck in preparation for the rest of this stupid conversation and finished up my sandwich, "Because he is. Always has been – just didn't always see it."

"Oh, I see," she muttered. She came up beside me and smiled softly, "You loved him, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah," I admitted sourly, clenching the blade in my hand, "I guess I did."

"Do you still love him?"

"No," I shrieked, slamming my hands down on the counter beneath me blindly.

There was a moment of silence, where she stared at me wide-eyed. At first I thought it was just because I'd lost my temper. But then her gaze went down to my hands and she went completely white. I rolled my eyes, and looked down. My stomach flipped and twisted and I lost my voice. During my rage, it seemed the knife slipped from my grip and right into the palm of my other hand. Blood was pooling and the skin around it looked as if it would fall off at any moment. She screamed, and I began cussing excessively and grabbing at napkins to press against the gash. I wasn't squeamish, but the blood was started to leak through and drip all over Vamp's kitchen floor. It was making me feel a little sick.

I heard footsteps rush to the kitchen door from where Vamp and Edd were still seated in the other room. When I looked up, they were standing in the doorway. Vamp looked at me in the oddest mixture of disbelief, panic, and aggravation – this wasn't exactly the first time I'd been seriously hurt in his house. His basement carpet still had faint red stains from when I stepped on a loose nail last year. Yeah, that was fun.

My eyes met Double D's and I realized he was about as green as Vamp's hair. I smiled uncomfortably at them while trying my best to catch the blood that was overflowing from my hand with my other. Edd looked as if he was going to hurl when it became so quiet you could here the drops as they slipped through my fingers plopped against the floor.

"What the fuck," Vamp yelled, "You're getting blood all over my floor – what the hell did you do!?"

I looked at him meekly, "I made a sandwich…"

He sighed, "I'll get the car. Can one of you help her wrap her hand up? First aid kit is-"

"In the bathroom behind the toilet," I interrupted, "I'll get it."

"Fine, good. Just meet me outside, and don't bleed in my parent's car."

I looked down at my hand. It truly didn't hurt all that much. It kind of stung, but that was basically it. I was going to need stitches… right down my hand. Could this day get any worse – scratch that, could this week get any worse? I walked out of the kitchen, Edd and Nazz steadfast at my heels. They both followed me into the bathroom, and I looked to them and pointed behind the toilet embarrassingly. Nazz opted for it, diving to her hands and knees and grabbing for it. It was becoming very hard to hate her with her good intentions and all. She got back up with it, and immediately handed it off to Edd. He opened the snaps and I directed him on what to do. I had cut myself bad enough for stitches too many times to not know by this point. He followed obediently, pulling out the gauze and attempting to wrap my hand. He wasn't getting it tight enough. I swatted his hands away and wrapped it myself, nice and tight.

Vamp honked from outside and they escorted me out. We all piled into the backseat – Nazz insisting on putting my seatbelt on. I wasn't going to fight her on it. I think we have all seen what damage can come from that. It must be karma or something.

"We should call Carrie," I announced, hoping someone would be so kind as to whip their phone out for me. It was no surprise that Nazz immediately did so. I smiled thankfully at her and she typed in the numbers as I relayed to her. She even held the phone up to ear without a complaint.

It rang a few times before Carrie answered. I could imagine her fumbling with her phone. She was never very good with that thing, "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Oh," she still sounded mad – not that I blamed her. I had only stormed out of the house a half hour ago, "Hi."

"So uh, I'm kind of on the way to the hospital right now."

She gasped, "What! Why?"

"I had an accident with an exacto-knife," I muttered into the speaker. I heard her sigh with worry, and I smiled a little.

"I'm on my way."

"You don't have to-"

"I do," she insisted, "You're my best friend, and I love you. And that means holding your hand, and being there for you. You'd do the same for me. Besides, you left your heath card here with your wallet, didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"See, what would you do without me?"

My smile intensified, "Not much except bleed out apparently."

"Don't be such a drama queen. I'll see you in a bit."

I knew she was about to hang up, so I blurted out, "Car, I'm sorry okay."

I could feel her grinning through the phone, "I'm sorry too, we'll talk at the hospital, alright?"

"Okay."


	22. Authors Note

So... hi.  
This is awkward, let's not beat around that.   
Immoral was and is a started in highschool with no idea that anyone would like. I honestly didn't think anyone would since I was creating a world seperate from this cannon and really pushing it with the Ocs. I'm a hard believer in only adding characters that drive plot forward, but in something like Immoral, that meant creating a whole world and I wasn't sure how people were going to take it.  
I cry when I read some of you're messages. Somehow, three years later, you guys love this world as much as I do. There was a long pause there, I got sick, then injured but I don't want to be treated as anything other than a person. Thanks to a very good friend of mine whose become a brother to me over the last few months (you know who you are!) I got over my fear and started writting again.   
It may seem silly, to be afraid of something you love. I have been gone for so long, I'm still paranoid about coming back just like, “oh hey guys, just sort of died for like three years but I'm slowly recovering from that...”  
I'm writing new things, but mostly when it came to my old work nothing haunted me more than leaving this incomplete. With that said, I'm rewriting Immoral. Same story, same characters. Older author, maybe a little wiser but pffft who are we kidding? I'm sure it will take a long time, but I don't think I've been as excited by something in a long time. I dunno, maybe some of you will be too. I really hope some of you join me in coming back to this. I understand if you don't, it's been long and I'm starting from scratch, but the original story will stay and I'll leave it until people say they don't want it anymore. I'm really hopeful about the new Immoral, and I'm really hopeful about how this will help my recovery and onwards.  
To everyone who never gave out hope on me, when I completely did. Thank you.

StarUchiha, TophZuko, or newly RachelZimon


End file.
